Naruto AT MY SCHOOL!
by ANiMEGiR311
Summary: Celine and Angela are off to there new school, but their classmates and teachers are far from ordinary,BECAUSE THERE THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! OOC AND CRACK ABOUND! Rated T to be safe... *A bit of crossover involved but mostly Naruto*
1. Naruto AT MY SCHOOL?

Ok, wellcome to Naruto at my School! This was originally just a thing that I wrote to my friends but i decided to put it up here, so the spelling might suck and theres mistakes. Sorry, I'm lazy like that! But if you love a random story,and Naruto, this is the story for you! Please review, and enjoy! ( EDIT- I corrected a lot of things in my chapters, hurray!!!)

It was the first day of 7th grade at our new school, Celine( A leaf ninja but accidentally got a sand ninja headband)and Angie ( A real sand ninja) were on the bus.

Celine- Ugh, i cant believe how fast summer passed!!!!

Angie-I MISS THE DISCO ROOM!!!!!

Celine-O...k.. 0.0

Shikamaru-Ugh, MORE work...

Angie- Well,WAIT TILL NEXT YEAR AND MY BROTHER WOULD BE HERE TO KEEP YOU BUSY!!!( MUAHAHAHAHA!)

Shika-Your one weird girl...(falls asleep)

The bus stops to pick up someone, two people and goes up demanding something to the bus driver, and the bus driver puts on spotlights, fake applause and music.

Itachi-(lip syncing) I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car, I am a superstar and i don't care who you are!!!!!

Then Kisame start spinning him self on the floor with his head as the bus moves forward and they both fly to the back of the bus.

Everyone-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Itachi- You people are mean, even though we got held back WE HAVE DREAMS TOO!!:(

Celine- We're surrounded by idiots!

Angie- DON'T! Forget the cool ones, don't forget(Glancing at Gaara four seats up)

Celine-Yeah,

Naruto- HEY! I'M COOL TOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari -You are NOT!

Naurto- YEAH I AM!!! I'M FOXY LOXY FERGIELICOUS!!!

Temari punches and is knocked out.

Angie- THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

Temari- Yeah! Hey, I've never seen you two before, but your both sand ninja...

Celine- Well, they gave me a sand headband by accident and didn't bother to give me another one, the ninja funding program is SO cheap! Angie is a sand ninja though...

Angie- Ya

Celine- OOOOOO! I have an idea Pulls out of nowhere cooked instant ramen cup( A ninja is ALWAYS prepared.)

Naruto-(now awake) OOOOO!!! GIMME!!!!!!!!

Celine throws out the bus window near Shikamaru (asleep) and Naruto tries jumping out the window and get stuck in the window.

Angie- Well, at least now he'll miss 1st period because they have to pry him out of the window in some emmencly complected, and painful manner.

Celine- Oh yeah! We forgot to compare classes!

Principal: Mr. Hokage(3rd)  
HOMEROOM:Baki (Gaara's Joinin)

P1 Music: Asuma (Ino's jounin)  
P2 Language Arts: Kakashi  
P3 Gym: Anko

P4 Science:Orochimaru

(Lunch F:1:51-2:16 )(Cafeteria worker: Ayame(From Ramen Shop)

P5 Math: Gai  
P6 Geography: Iruka

(ANBU are hall moniters)

(Nurse: Tsunade)

Angie and Celine- YAY!! WE HAVE ALL THE SAME CLASSES!!!

Angie- Too bad we had to move schools when Sarah moved to our old school...

Celine-...Now im gonna take Shikamaru's stuff since hes asleep! )

She takes his backpack(Thats on the floor of course) and digs through it

Celine-OO! A video iPod!!! A fly swatter?

She takes and gives a good smack to narutos butt stuck in the window still

Naurto-OWW!!!!!!!!!

Celine-WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Oh, looks likes were here.

Bus driver- Ok, you can leave now, RIGHT?(He "loves" kids, thats why he got this job.)

They get off and see Hinata triping Neji on his hair

Hinata-thats for spilling my icecream yesterday!

She kicked dirt in his hair and walked away.

Neji- NO!!!! YOU RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! **MY BEATUIFUL HAIR!!!!!!!!!**

Celine- Wow, I never thought I'd live to see Hinata's dark side

Angie-This is going to be one weird school year...

Shino- (Running) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I LIKE PIE!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why is Shino REALLY stupid?

Why is Neji obsseded with his " Oh so beautiful" hair?

Does Hinata have a dark side, or is it and alter ego?

INVADER ROCKET DOG, SIGNING OFF!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib-THIS, is us, Now over HERE, is zim, ANYONE ANYONE? QUESTIONS?

Guy-Yeah, whats wrong with you? All you ever talk about is ghosts and seeing Big Foot in your garage!

Dib- But he was using the belt sander...


	2. Chapter 2!

Celine-Ok, to homeroom with Baki, I guess...

Everyone goes to class and the bell rings.

Bell-PPPPPPPPPPPPIE!

Angie- I like the bell! Lots better then our OLD skool!

Celine-Kya

Baki- Ok, hello every one , im Ba..

Kankaro-HIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Baki-Hello Kankuro, I'm Baki, your homeroom teacher.

Kiba- WELL WE KNEW THAT!!!

Baki-Uh, the rules are..

Hinata- WE DONT GIVE A &$ ABOUT THE !#$&ING RULES!!!!  
NOW SHUT THE &$$ UP OR ILL PERSONALLY GO SPRAY PAINT YOUR RUBBER DUCKY COLLECTION PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Baki- NO!! NOT MY LITTLE MR QUACKER DOODLES!!

Hinata-YES! MR QUACKER DOODLES!!!!(Holds up a spray can)

Baki-NOOOOOOOOO!!!OK! OK!!YOUR CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! You just can't kill no one...

Hinata- Sigh Fine...(under her breath - i still want to kill a certin some one...) Eyes Neji

Angie- Whoa,

Baki-(Lookes at clock and still trembling) Uhh, we sttttill have ttwentynine minutes of class, ssso, watch soome FFamily Guy.

Class-YAY!!!!!!!!!

Gaara- (To Angie and I behind him) Speaking of Family Guy, i know who Hinata's going to be for Halloween this year.

Celine- yeah

Angie- Wait! i dont get it !

Celine- He meant Stewie! (Yelling now) KIBA! DRESS UP AKAMARU AS BRIAN ON HALLOW EEN!!!!!

Kiba- THANK FOR THE IDEA!!!

Angie(Impercinating Stewie)-OH! Thats got to hurt worse then a birthday telegram from ZINADINE ZIDANE!

Celine, Gaara, Angie, and Kiba- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kiba- Well, I hated my (Former) team anyways,Shino was too quiet and Hinata was a melagomanic!!(Means obbsesed with power)

Celine-...Ok x0

Gaara- I hated everyone pretty much, BUT IM OVER IT! YAY!!!!(His mind-#$ you Naruto!)

Celine- Well, my old school was ok, and my team? I had no team but ive known Angie since 3rd grade! Umm, a few people people i dont like, Moron Opron..

Gaara- Who is he?

Celine- You dont wanna know...

Every one stares at the camera and an eerie silence passes.

Angie-ITS TOO QUIET!

Kiba-Sorry, just curious, what jutsu do you have?

Celine- Uhhhh, I have a kekkei genkai, telekinisis! of the Harkumi clan...

Kiba-And how 'bout you Angie?

Angie- Uhhh...I have fire powers!

Gaara- What classes do we all have?

Everyone exchanges sceduales and all have the same( Oh so conveniant!!)

Everyone-Yay! All the same!

Angie- And no teams to worry about!

Gaara- I've been to your school for a track meet once and it was CROWDED!!

Celine- Yeah, theres not as many people then at our old school.

Kiba- I think theres only 361 people at our school

Akamaru-Arf!!

Kiba-Oh yeah, it was 362!

Bell-PPPPPPPPPPPPIE!

Angie- I LOVE that bell!!!

Celine- ME TOO!!!

Gaara- The school wants us to starve us by saying pppppppppie as our bell! IT'S STILL COOL THOUGH!!!

Kiba-WOOT! Now i can show off my saxaphone skills!! I've been practicing all summer. Akamaru likes the xylophone!

All of them- YAY!!(Akamaru-AWHOOOOOO!!)

They walk off screen

Mysterious voice- TODAY! ILL WIN ANGELA"S HEART WITH MY BAGPIPE!!!! I WILL!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is this mystirious person?

What will happen 1st period?

Akamaru can play the xylophone?

FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!

INVADER ROCKET DOGGY SIGNING OFF!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gir- I got chocolate bubble gum!!!!!


	3. ZOMG! ITS CHAPTER 3!

YAY YA!! IT CHAPTER 3!! (Thanks to Rachel for being my beta! She'll be editing my older chapeters, so she might leave a note here and there in the chapters she's edited)

_Hi! Tis me! Rachel! … wait, you meet me in a later chapter, anyways. I will be a beta until chapter 17, so until then, _osewa ni nari masu (please take care of me)

Kiba, Celine, Angie and Gaara get to music class, same with our mysterious character that is not going to be so mysterious soon

bell-ppppppppppppie!

Asuma- Welcome to music class, I'm Asuma, your music teacher. Today, you will first tell me what instrument you play, after that, you can play whatever you want, if you don't play an instrument, come see me. Any questions?

Neji raises his hand

Asuma- Yes Neji?

Neji- Is a hair spray bottle an instrument?

Asuma- No

Celine- Dang, that's pathetic..(rolls eyes)

Asuma- If you are new, you will introduce your selves.

Ok, he asks every one and they answer

Celine- The bass

Kisame-YAY!! FINNAY ANOTHER BASS PLAYER!! I PLAY THE BASS TOO!!

Celine-0.0:

Kiba- The saxophone, OOOO, and my dog plays the xylophone!

Angie- Bells?

Gaara- (before his turn and under his breath) bagpipe

Angie/real life Angie reading this-WHAT?!

Gaara- JUST KIDDING!!

Angie- phew (real life Angie- aww man!

Celine to Angie- You have him your story!

Angie- I know... but still!!

Celine- It's MY story though!! **I **get him THIS time!!

Angie- Fine...)

Hinata- The steel drums ( I still want to play with my instruments of doom though!)

Class- That was unexpected O.O

Neji- The trombone

Naruto- (from the bus loop) I PLAY THE TRUMPET!! OWWW!! YOU DROPPED THE DRILL!!

Shino- The didgeridoo (those things in Australian music)...I LIKE CARRIE UNDERWOOD!!

Sasuke- The cello

Ino and Sakura- WE PLAY CELLO TOO!! (Even though they have no idea what so ever)

Gaara- I play percussion

Celine- Cool

Tenten- The viola

Itachi- The clarenet!

Rock lee- I play the bag pipe!! (Angie on the computer-WHAT!! IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS CELINE!!

Celine- Well, its not Sasuke!! That's what you said at school!!

Angie- oh come on!!

Celine-WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Angie-you're so mean...)

Rock Lee's mind- IT WLL BE TODAY!! HA HA GAI SENSEI! YOU CAN'T TEASE ME ABOUT NOT HAVING A GIRLFRIEND, btw, SCREW YOU SAKURA!!

Temari- Flute

Kankaro- The tuba

Gaara- Whoa, Celine got stuck with Kissamee

Celine- Kisame

Gaara- Right, still, I feel bad for you...

Angie and Kiba- Yeah

Celine- Don't rub it in!

Asuma- Ok, now you can play your instrument, we have every instrument in the world, so have fun!!

Celine-UH!! They have enough money to get every type of instrument known to mankind, but they can't give me the right headband! What the hell?!

Gaara,Angie,Kiba-...

Eveyone gets there instruments

Hnata- Hey Garaa, can I barrow a couple of your mallets?

Gaara- Sure, just not my pretty blue ones,

Hinata- Thanks!!

Angie- Let me guess, your're gonna hit Neji with it, right?

Hinata- YEP!

Angie- 5 points for me

Then Hinata goes to hit Neji

Neji-OWW! I was not destined to be smacked on my nose with mallets

Hinata-DESTINY MY BUTT!! And she keeps hitting him all period

Gaara- YAY! With Hinata gone, I GET TO PLAY HER STEEL DRUMS!!

Kiba, and Angie- We're still here!

Gaara- One two three four!

And Gaara plays the little mermaid under the sea thing

Intercom- PIE PIE PIE PIE!

Good morning Land of Pie middle school! We will have a new administrator for 6th grade! His name is Mr. Azzerito!

Celine- oh crap, "SUPER AZZ" is back

Angie- he must be like, screw our old school (like I'd say the name of my real school)

Celine- (mimicking him) by day, I am a regular school counselor, but when there's trouble, "HELP! OH HELP!" I become, SUPER AZZ!!

Angie-HAHAHAHAHA!

Kiba- So, he's an ass?

Angie and Celine- Pretty much

Celine- Well at least it's for 6th grade and not for 7th grade

Angie and Celine-YAY!

Rock Lee comes up to Angie and starts playing the bagpipes surprisingly good actually.

Angie- Not bad...I guess...

Rock Lee walks away teary

Rock Lee- she liked it!;)

bell- ppppppppppppie!

Kiba- Well, its off to language arts,

Akamaru- hmmmmmm,

Kiba- I know, you don't like it...but it has to be done!

and the all walk off to language arts class.

ANOTHER MYSTRIOUS VOICE- crap! Celine didn't notice me! Why don't I appeal to the girl I like, but the millions of other girls I hate? Ooh no! Not more fangirls! AHHH!! (not so mysterious not though...)

--

Who's THIS person?

Kisame plays the bass?

What's with the return of super Azz?

FiNd OuT iN ChApTeR 4!!

CeLiNe

INVADER ROCKET DOG SIGNING OFF!!

Gemini out

--

ZIm-NO MORE WAFFLES GIR!! IM STARTING TO FEEL SICK!!


	4. 8D CHAPTER 4!

the peoples head off to language arts class

bell-ppppppppppppie!!(to angie, it sounds like strawberryicecream!Angie-DAN YOU!!)

Kakashi-ok, wellcome to class

naruto walks into class

naruto-whhha,whhhaa?!?!?!?!

kakashi-hmhmhm!  
NAruto- How is HE early! on on time anyways...and IM LATE?!?!?!WHATS UP WITH THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
kakashi-your tardy...

naruto-grrrrrrrrrrrrr

angie-(starcasticlly)yay, time to read kakashi's perverted books, halliyuya...

celine-(starcassticly also)yippie...

angie-im guessing thats why the school reading scroe is 49 better then average in the county...

celine-its sad to see that they have to use this method to get boys to like to read 0.-

angie-sigh unfoutunatly, most of the guys must be like that here...

kiba and gaara-HEY!

celine-well at least the girls(and a few guys) can play there portable videogames while kakashi aand the rest of the boys are quote on quote, "learning'

angie, celine,and akamaru pull there nintendo ds's out

kiba-Akamaru! get your own!!!and snags it from akamaru

akamaru-hhhmmmm!O(

kiba- you can play with me though!

gaara-ill bring mine tommorw,i left it at home...DOH! 

kakashi-NEEEEEED...COFFEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! illbebacksoon,illbeattheteacherslounge,berightback!!!!!

then kakashi back hand spirngs out of the room screaming"YOU DIDNT SEE ANYTHING!!!"

Celine-HEY!! ANY GIRL(or non perverted guy) HAVE A DS?F SO, GO ON PICTOCHAT!!!!!!

every girl get her ds out and angie is sharing with gaara because he dont have his

**Signing on**

RocketDog (Celine)

ScaryPanda (Angie)

NejisDoomBringer (Hinata

SASUKESNUMBERONEFAN!!!! (Ino)

SASUKES1#FAN!!!! (Sakura

WindyFANgirl (Temari)

DAWGFANG (kiba)

PIEMAN!!!!!!!!!!!! (????)

RocketDog

Who r u PIEMAN?

PIEMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

SHINO,THE PIE MAN!!!!!!!!!!!

ScaryPanda

O.O: SO N E 1 WANT 2 PLAY DIIDY KONG?

NejisDoomBringer

Sure...

SASUKE1#FAN!!!! & SASUKESNUMBERONEFAN!!!!

SURE!  
OK!

WindyFANgirl

OKEY DOKE!

RocketDog

HECK YEAH!!!!

PIEMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PIEMAN!!!!!!!YEA!!!!

DAWGFANG

OHYEAH!!!!

ScaryPanda

LETS GET IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone goes to diddy kong game

kakashi(virbratintg like a cell phone)OOOOOKKKKKKK!!!!!! IIIMMMM BBBBAAACCCKKK!!!!!!!!!!AAANNNDDD IIII GGGGOOOOTTTSSSS MMMEEEEE SSSSOOOMMMMEEEEE COOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drinks some more he starts vibrarting uncontrolablly and drills thruogh the ground

class-O.O;

shino-...PIE FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and everyone starts drops ther ds's and start throwing pies they got out of nowhere and shino is acting like a dolphin, celine also squeacking and angie is throwing pies at every one it her sight(angie throws orange pie at lee because hes allergic to oranges and hes itching himself of the ground avoiding angies pies)hinata is throwing pies at neji

neji-why is my beautiful hair tourtured so!!!!!!!!!!

hinata- ShuT UP!!!

and then hinata stuffs a pie in his mouth, kiba and akamaru are chowing down on the pies,gaara is running and thowring pies at people, itachi stares at people and throw pies at them in his 3 days of mental doom jitsu,sasuke is trying to throw a pie at celine because he likes her,despite her hating him because hes too emo,sakura and ino are now chasing sasuke and throwing pies at him that say I love u! edward erlic and alphonese pops out of nowhere, edward summons a pie machine gun( made of metal of corse) and starts shooting at random people, naruto is complaining about pie in his ramen, kisame is yelling im a pretty pony at the top of his lungs,temari is still playing her ds, and konkro is drinking the rest of kakashi's coffeein front of him in his hole.

kakashi- NNNNOOOTTT MMMYYY CCCOOOFFFEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

bell-ppppppppppppie!

the claas stops, and starts eating the pies in there hands while the walk off to the next class.

angie-i got lucky!!! looks like i ended up with a strawberry icecream pie! YAY!

kiba-see akamaru?you survied!  
akamaru-hhrrrmmphhhh

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sauske likes celine?

is angie gonna kill me?

arent pies good?

FinD OuT In ChAPteR 5!!!!!!!

INVADER ROCKET DOG SIGING OFF!!!!

ZIM-OBEY THE FIST!!!!


	5. FINNALY! ITS CHAPTER 5!

Sorry, this chapter kinda sucks, sorry TT

AFTER SKOOL

kiba- crap!!! my parents said that me and akamaru are going to a privite skool now

gaara- u kould do weekends

kiba- yea,bye! (walks off)

angie- no home work!!

celine- well duh its the first day!! btw, did u see that in l a class that edward erlic and his bro were there

gaara- hes my cousin acctually!

celine- o...k...O.o

anige-WHO IS HE?!?!

celine- its from the manga named full metal alchemist

angie-neverheardofit...

gaara- well since we have no homework, LETS GO TO THE SHINY STUFF STORE!!

everyone-yay!!

AT THE MALL

angie- whadjya get gaara?

gaara- some shiny woodchuck stickers for my math binder to cheer me up in math klass

celine- math bytes...

angie-specially with gai as our teacher(and &!? rock lee as the teachers pet)

angie- i gots a shiny panda chocker!!

celine-great! u two make me want to spend my money on more thingys!!!

gaara- but its woodchuck stickers...

celine- EXACTLY!!! and i got a shiny gir shirt!!

angie- u all ready have 3 gir shirts!!!

celine-its a different story! its soooo shiny!!!

gaara-o..k...

celine- im gonna go buy those stickers but one with pandas too,see ya!!(walks into the store)

gaara- i shold sell shiny stickers as my job

angie-yay!! free shiny stickers!!

THE NEXT DAY...

intercome- PIE PIE PIE PIE!!

announcer-good afternoon land of pie middle school!!

we have been informed that we started skool too early so its still summer!! so get out of here!! WHAT R U WAITTING 4???(he loves kids too)(note- this will last the rest of our summer)

angie- thank god for the morons in the government who run the schools for once!!!

WALKING HOME FROM SKOOL

gaara and celine - what r we gonna do with our shiny stickers now?!!?

angie-...get some more...

everyone-yay!

angie-neeeeeed,...strawberry ice cream!!!!:!!!!

gaara-well( so conveniant!!) theres haggan daas ice cream a cross the street!

they walk up to see shino with a big fat and creepy smile on his face

shino-gimme 6248572 scoops of your rasberry pie flaovor ice cream!!!!!!!!

guy-in a bowl or cone

shino-co

gir-(out of random) wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

then gir snags shinos cone and he ate it in one gulp

shino-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

angie gaara and celine- o...k...bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

then it was there turn

angie- 1341232351345130&

1 scooops of strawberry flavored ice cream

gaara-145345 scoops of you ultra white dark and milky fudgey chcolate ice cream with x tra sugar

celine- and a chocolate x tereme blizzard please?

the guy gives us it

guy- thank u come again

temari out of no where- shika!!!!! go get me a 824759274857248572 DOLLAR GIFT NOW!!!


	6. TGI CHAPTER 6!

yay! its chapter six! (tired from returning from 10 mile bike ride!)

(at sasukes house)

sasuke- finnaly! done with the damn invits!

(sitting infront of the envolpes)

sasuke-(sigh) at least i didnt have to invite every one, kisame wuz bad enough...(refering to sakura and inoyou-well DUH! me- i just had to point out obvious stuff!-) I HOPE THEY LIKE MY POWER RANGER STATIONARY!-

A FEW DAYS LATER...

10:30 AM

celine-(just got up) uhhhhhh, good morning...

serra(my little sis)- u got some mail from sasuke!

celine-sasuke? why would he send ME a letter in the middle of the summer? its not his bday...nejis havent past so i no its not time for his yet...

serra hands me the letter and i rip it open

serra- WHATSITSAY!?!?!?!

celine--quiet, no of ur buisness...

serra walks away with a frown

celine-(her mind- now, what does it say...)

Dear Friends,

We havent had a big party this year yet so I thought its my turn to do it!( I won a bet with Itachi so he's paying for all this!) I'm gonna have a party at (INSERT NAME OF YOUR LOCAL WATER PARK HERE)(for those few special people who know where i live, you know which one im talking about! )

When:June 30th from 10:00 to ????

Where: (INSERT WATER PARK NAME HERE)

What: Sasuke's "Horray! Its Still Summer!" Party

Bring some sunscreen, a towel, and a bathing suit.

HOPE TO SEE YA THERE!!  
Sauske

celine- what the hell is with the power ranger paper!?!

serra- how am i spossed 2 no?

(and hour or two later)

celine(on the phone)- hi angie!

angie-hihi!

celine- hey! i got a letter from sasuke today, for a party at (WATER PARK NAME!)

angie- yea! i got one too! i wonder who else got one?

celine- we should see if kiba and gaara got one too...

angie- i would but my moms making me get off the phone

celine- good thing i have a cell phone!

celine and angie- bye!

celine picks up her cell phone and quickly dials a random number(which just so hapens to b kibas number!)

kiba- yellow?

celine- hey kiba!

kiba- hey! whats up?

celine- o nothing! hey, did u get a thing in the mail from sasuke?

kiba- a party at (you know it by know i hope)

celine-yea! i got invited

kiba- me too

celine- do u no who else got invited?

kiba- well, i now sauke had to invite kissamee I MEAN! kisame, and i think hinata, neji and shino r also coming, also u and angie, gaara i dont no,

celine- well ill call gaara and see if hes invited

(later)

gaara- hello?

celine- hey gaara!

gaara- oh hi, how r u?

celine- good good, umm, did u get an invitation to sasukes water park party?

gaara- yea, but he invited my sibs too, so i NO shikas coming, and i think naruto, rock lee

celine- dont say that! go on b4 i have a heart attack!

gaara-ok ok! and ten ten, dats it i think,

celine- so pretty much everyones coming x cept ino and sakura...(wow,big surprise...)

gaara- well i gots to go! temari is thretening poor little hamster again!bye!

celine- bye!

( a cuple of days latter...)

Celine- w000t! angie ! the party is TOO MOR OW!!!!!!!!!!!!

angie- 0.0', so everyones coming ?

celine- all except ino and sakura

angie- uhDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH

celine- this is when im glad when people win bets and only can invite a few frends so no sibs!

angie- except gaara, he has his

celine-it should be funny to see temari commanding shika in a bikini!

angie- gulps its just dat its gonna b scary to imagine some guys with no top!

celine and angie try not to imagine rock lee topless

celine goes to barf off screen

angie- well some better then others!

(now im not going to point out the super obvious angie- why? me- cause...)

celine-...TO THE SHINY STUFF STORE TO GET A SHINY BIKINI!

ANGIE- u suck! i canthave a real bikini! BUT! right behind ya!

celiine and angie-yay!

they walk off screen

temari- (out of nowhere again!)- SHIKA!!!!! GET ME 5 STAR CUISINE TAQUITOS!!

SHIKA- ( caveman look now) ughhhhhhhhh! ok...


	7. Hip Hip Hurray! Chapter 7!

typing enterence on screen like in the spy movies

Wet N' Wild, 9:51 AM

Sasuke is paseing back and forth

sasuke- WHERE R THEY!?!?!?!?!

in angies car

anthony(yes, i had to include him to make it sound dumb!!!)sooooooo, Y is sasuke inviteing u here?

angie- as long as i dont have to see u and even together(YAY! a lame pun!) i dont really care

anthony-groans

angie- see ya later!

angies mom- bye honey!

anthony-...

angie gets though the gate and sasuke, itachi and kisame are right there next to the gate.

sasuke-yelling at the top of his lungs THANK GOD U CAME!!! SOME ONE I NO B SIDES KISAME!!! I WUZ GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(sasukes mind- im gonna get kisame a souviner shirt ASAP!!)

angie- dude! seriously! calm down!

sasuke-sigh sorry, panic attack

angie- O.O"

shika, gaara and his sibs, and ten ten arrived in the mean time

celine is getting out of her car

celine- NO SERRA! U CANT COME WITH ME! AND STOP CUTING OFF MY BLOOD CURCULATON! MY LEG FALLING ASLEEP!

serra-IM GONNA CLING ON TO UR LEG UNTIL U SAY I CAN COME!

celines mom- youll get 2 cents to spend at the hello kitty store!

serra-ok!!

celine-ok! see ya mom!

celines mom- bye !

and then the twosome speed off to the mall

sasuke- hey celine

celine- hey!

angie- y did u say hi to him?

celine- cause he said hi, i though id say hi back?

angie-...

as time passes, rock lee,shino, naruto, neji and hinata arrive

hinataarmed with a "TO DA MAXX" super soaker and its pointed to neji(duh) now, are u goning to get in my way today?

neji-(trembling in fear)i just hope destaniy dosent ruin my hair today!

hinata- well it does!blasts neji with water gun

angie-ahh, thats what we all really need, some comedy!

celine is barfing in the corner offscreen(from u no what) not to mention shes barfing 3 times more then last chapter b cause its 4 real

angie-oh yeah, i forgot to barf about it(goes to join celine in barfing)

gaara- hi peeps!

celine and angie-(finishes barfing) hi gaara!

kiba- hi!

angie-where'd u come from, i didnt see u arrive

celine- i forgot to type his name when all the peoples arrived and i felt too lazy to add his name, sorry

gaara- so, what to ride first...

angie, gaara, celine and kiba study the map for a few seconds akamaru- arf! arf!

kiba- thats a great idea(pets akamaru) he suggests we ride the disco H2O!!

celine- im go with anything! ive never been here!

angie-I MISS THE DISCO ROOM!

everyone-0.0

angie- lets go!

gaara - TO DA DISCO WE GO!!!!

they get there and so very conveniant, the parks "empty" so theres really no line!

the life gaurd let them go as they go into the tunnel as it expoldes into a funkytown melody

kiba-(singing with a pretend mic) OH WONT U TAKE ME TO...FUNKYTOWN!!!!!!

WONT U TAKE ME TO...FUUUUUUUUNNNNKY TOWN!!!!!!!!(the melody plays)

angie- kiba! you cant sing!

gaara- akamaru can probably sing better!

akamaru- grr(hey!)

kiba- i no, but i can dream! nobody heres ya in these slides!

celine-(a true story) i screemed pie when i was gonning down a slide once!

everyone-o...k...

they continue down the slide and fall from 9 foot high drop(based on taylor b's observation)

SPLASH!

gaara(grabing both of his shoulders and shivering)- whhhhy isss ittt thaaatt weeee lliive iin flllorriiida innn 90 degggreeee heeaat annd thhe wwateer iss frrreeezzzzzing?

celine-i thought they had water heaters in this place!

they get out of the pool and they see temari hustuling shika as usual

temari- oh come on! lets go on this! funkytown is ur favorite song

angie- it is?

kiba- i though it was your...imean! oh yeah! its his favorite song!!

shika- R U AGAINST ME OR SOMTHING?!?!?!?!

celine- its fun!

temari- comon!(starts draging shika to the line)

shika- plez! dont! help me!

gaara, celine, angie, kiba and even akamaru were just waving good bye to him!

temari and shika dissapeer into the small line

angie- another job well done!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what will they ride next?

is shika doomed?

whats my really big secret?

FIND OUT(maybe)IN CHAPTER 8!!!!

INVADER ROCKET DOG SIGING OUT!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a well needed gir qoute)gir-IM MAKING MASHED PATA TOS!!!


	8. Yippie! Its Chapter 8!

the intercome rings with a boat like blair though out the park and an intercome rings

intercome-will everybody with itachi uchihas party,rejoce in the vollyball area, i repeat,will everybody with itachi uchihas party,rejoce in the vollyball area, thank you.

kiba- already! we only did one ride!

angie- i no!

celine- i wonder what they want?

gaara- well lets go

so they walked to the volly ball place

sauke- hey! thanks for coming! ummm,(noting that celine is right there(WHY am i doing this?))at 12:00, were gonna have lunch, and at about 2:00 or so were gonna have a vollyball game, a water olympics at 500 and i think itachi said that the party ends at 1030-ish. ok you can go now!

every one walks away

celine- i think im gonna bar..

angie-takles celine DONT MENTION IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

angie-oh! theres temari harasing shika(now soaked) IM GONNA GO HELP TEMARI ANNOY HIM!

celine-k! see ya later!

hinata-(out of random) hey celine! wanna go kill neji!

celine- sure!

kiba- see ya!

gaara- y is everybody have to abandon us?

kiba- idk, but! i fell like breaking some rules and go butt infront of everyone!

gaara- and i thought i was the crazy one

kiba- see ya!

gaara- bye(gaaras mind- what to do now,i think ill go in the waterski contest that just so happens to be today! yay!)

so the four split up for all of there random reasons

angie- hey temari! what r u doing?

temari- oh, nothing,SHIKA! GiMME THE MAP!!!

shika-(braindead) yeeessss maassssterrrr

he hands her the map

temari- so, ya alone?

angie- no, i just wanted to help u boss shika around

temari- cool! so, what ride do u want to?

angie- whispers in temaris ear what rides scare him?

temari-whispers back the black hole, its dark!

shika-WHAT! i heard the words black and hole in the same sentence!

temari- thats a great idea! lets go ride that!

shika- to angie i hate u!

angie- yea! that sounds cool!(he he!)

temari- u take one hand and i take the other!

angie- i no the drill!

so they drag shikamaru onto another ride, him not even risiting because he is petrified by his stupid fear of ther dark!

to celine and hinata who are one the way to the brain wash(new ride)

celine- so,how many times did you ruin nejis hair last year?

hinata-(in a braging tone of voice) all 365 days!

celine- even xmas?

hinata- messing up his hair was his x mas present from me!-

celine- thanks for the super soaker!

hinata- I SEE HIM!now, aim at him though the bushes right there!

celine- ok,

hinata- aim, FIRE!!!!

celine shoots a quick blast to nejis temple and neji is quickly soaked b cause hinata is blasting him again

neji- u are SUCH a stalker!! celine? what r u doing here?

celine- i felt like harrassing you too! even though its ussually to naruto!-

neji-XP MEANY FACE!

celine-oh ye...

hinata blasts neji again before she can say anymore

neji- STOP!

hinata-oh, were right next to the brainwash, wanna ride it celine?

celine- thats sound like fuN!

neji- umm, I was going there...

hinata- (in a sweet voice) i promise not to ruin your hair anymore today.(hinatas mind- yea right!)

neji- we can ride it toghether!

celine- o...k... but fine, but its(better stop talking)

hinata- TO THE BRAIN WASH!!!

and they get in the line

(to kiba and akamaru!)

on the sled lifter

kiba- whhhee!!! this is fun to go up!!

lifegaurd- GET OFF OF THERE!!!

kiba-noo!! btw, im in itachi ucihas party, so all the blame goes on him! so im gonna take advantage of this! he aint gonna tell!

lifegaurd-hmm, ok but get killed on the thing, its not my problem! HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!!

kiba-THANKS!

then he gets spat out of the thing, and takes the foam sled he was clinging on to and gets on the slide with a red light

kiba- whoa!!!!

akamaru-whoooooo!!!

then they splash down in the pool

lifegaurd- YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROBLE! YOU COULD OF INJURED YOURSELF AND OTHERS!!

kiba- i dont care, besides, the writer wont get people hurt! or me anyways! right?(i wink to him) oh yea, can u get rid of all of these annoying life gaurds? at least the ones who care?

me- okey dok!

then all the life gaurds in the park dissapear

kiba- w00t!! thanks!

(i wink at him again)

kiba-hmmmmm, IM GONNA RIDE THE VERTICAL SLIDE BACKWARDS!!

akamaru- hmmmpph!!!

kiba- come on! if u NOW ur not gonna get hurt, why not?

akamaru- woof!

kiba- thats the spririt!

then they ran off to the suicidal slide!

(finnaly to gaara!)

gaara(reading sign)- amatur water skier contest, show off your best freestyle tricks, flips, and jumps. 1st prize gets 200 bucks cash!?!?!?!?!

I MUST ENTER!!!!

walks up to random guy

gaara- where do i signup for the waterski contest?

random guy- umm, its in the waterski shop, ask the guy there and he'll get you hooked up,

gaara- ok, thanks!

so he walks to the other guy in the shop

gaara- hello! DOSU?!?!?

dosu- what the hell r u doing here!!?!?!?

gaara- sasuke invited me and a bunch of friends here! he won a bet with itachi!

dosu-he he! yea, itachi betted that celine would ignore the apple pie he left her on the door step! and of cousre, she ate it!

gaara- who would bet on someone not eating a pie? there ALWAYS gonna eat it!

dosu- yea, he bet spending his own money to take him and all of his friends to wet and wild while he bet buying the akatski the 3 largest jelly donuts in the universe and them eating it infront of him!

gaara-hahahahahaha! i have the 2nd largest donut! thats so funny! btw, when did you start working here?

dosu- after they canceled school for a while, kin suggested i get a job to get some extra cash, and its fine, its just slow today...

gaara-yea, so can i sign up for the contest today?

dosu- its a little too late really but dont tell anyone, and ill put your name in!

gaara- thanks a lot!

dosu- good luck!

(fast forward about 15 minutes for the biginging of the contest)

the anoucer guy- welcome to todays wet n wild amatur waterskiing contest! the contest where your vote counts!today, we have 5 contestents today! we introduce to you, danesha ! sabaku no gaara(gaara of the dessert)!alex ! chris ! and joseph !(sorry, i just needed names fast so i used names of some of my friends and annoying peeps!)

danesha starts pushing around chris and joseph as if nothing were new.

joseph- ahhh!

danesha- o come on u retard!!

and goes offscreen

annoucer guy- ok, our first contestant is danesha !!(crowd roars)

danesha is now on the water and is going on the ramp to preform some starter basic jumps. then all of the sudden, she goes on the ramp and does a double back flip(if u really can do that in water sking but i dont care)

gaaras mind- celine talks about these peeps somtimes, i think she said they were on her old team but im not sure...some of these guys look REALLY good at it!

danesha finishes off with a 720 and then back flips into the water(yay! i love not careing about laws of physics!)

the crowd explodes in appludse

announcer- wow! that was incredible! give another round of appluse for da-nesha!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and the crowd cheers again

gaaras mind-(panicy)how im i gonna beat that!?!?!think gaara! THINK!! THATS IS!! ill just make waterskis out of hard sand, and i can do all of those flips by controling the skis! the rules say we can helpourselves win if we have special powers, for once, THANKS DAD!!

stunt guy- ok, come with me so i can prepare for you turn

gaara- right.

so the man goes to prepare gaara for his turn

annoucer- next up, GAARA OF THE DESERT!!!

the crowd cheers politely because theyve never herad of him, except dosu and his sibs, who acctually know him and there cheering wildly and waving a flag that says" GO GO GAARA!!"

gaaras heart is pounding and his face got hot, and his sand started clinching his feet quite hard.then the guy started the boat and he was off! gaara first jumps off a ramp and when a bit high but not much

gaaras mind- its ussless, im not gonna win! oh wait, I HAVE MY SAND SKIS!!!

so then gaara goes on on another ramp and does a 1080 wind mill kick and lands it a little clumsily but good and the crowd goes wild! then garra goes on a high ramp and does a double front flip but loses his skis and they turn back into sand gaara cringes his hand while his falling and the skis come back into waterform and he lands on them as if nothing happened and kept going

announcer- apperently he had a special sand waterskis...a very interesting ski pick by gaara...

then gaara goes on the last ramp and does a triple summersuilt and then twirls around 3 times for the landing the once calmer crowd was in full appluse

gaara gets out of the water and out of his wetsuit

dosu- good job! i hope you get first place!

gaara- yea, i saw the flag! GO GO GAARA! it reminds me of go diego go O.

then gaara sat down, to await the results as alex is about to start her run, his scares still unsettled

(to my mom and serra at the mall, sorry, needed a funny ending!)

mom- WEVE BEEN IN THE HELLO KITTY STORE FOR 2 HOURS!! CAN WE AT LEAST GO GET SOME ICECREAM oR SOMTHING?!?!?!

serra- NO! I MUST EXSAMINE EVERY SQURAE MILLIMETER OF THE STORE!! AND I NEED TO SPEND MY 2 CENTS! ICECREAM LATER!!

mom-fine, ill go with out you, see ya!!

serra- NO! WAIT! (goes to the cash regester) ill buy this little piece of gum!

cash regerter girl- that will be 3 cents!-

mom- comeon!

serra-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!I CANT BUY IT!!!::(g...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what will happen to shika in the black hole?

will hinata keep her promise?

what more will kiba do?

will gaara place?

is serras life over if she can buy a little piece of hello kitty gum?

FIND OUT IN CHAPTER NINE!!!!!

INVADER ROCKET DOG SIGING OUT!!

gir- (whispers) cows are my friends!


	9. WOOOT! CHAPTER 9!

yep, we continue on with the story lines of all of our characters from last chapter...ON WITH DA STORY!!

angie, temari and shikamaru get they 3 person inter tube and start there journy up the stairs

temari- im gonna break a nail carrying this thing, SHIKA!!!!!!!!!

shikamaru-...

temari- fine, ill give u a 100th of my pixee stik...or if u rather not...

shikamaru-PIXEE STCKS! PIXEE STIKS! PIXEE STIKS!PIXEE STIKS! OKOKOK!

then the newly willing shikamaru takes the raft with superhuman strenghth, and runs up the stairs at amazing speed.

angie- WHAT THE MO FREAKING IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE!?!?!?! i must be dreaming, (smacks self) OW! ok, im NOT dreaming! Temari! how did u figure out what makes shika tick?

temari- havent u noticed, he WORSHIPS pixxe stiks, didnt u see the pixxe stik shrine he built for our skool? and the pixxe stik swim shorts?

angie- no...0.0" and that reminds (NO CELINE! DONT TYPE ANYMORE!!hits head many times on the wall)

temari and angie slowly make it up the stairs, following the skid make shika make for him to stop running. they were next in line.

lifguard-ok, get in

temari-shika! dont b rude, let angie get in front of u!

shika- (still stary eyed from mention of pixxe stiks)ok!

(from front to back) temari, angie and shika borded the raft

shika- (back to regular self)wwwwwwwait! i wanna...

the lifegaurd pushes them into a pitch black tunnel of rushing water

shika-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

temari-(not at all visable)boo!

shika-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hikaangie- damn shik...

shika-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

temari- uh...

shika-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

the trio finally got to the light at the end of the tunnel and make there final splash down into the pool .

angie-that was fun!

temari-howed u like it ...shika?

shika-(now a huge, juicy taco)HA! I KNEW THE DARK DID STRANGE THINGS TO PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU CANT SEE YOURSELF!THATS WHY I HATE THE DARK! (CRYING NOW) NOW IM A HUGE TACO!!!(dear readers- i have no life , so thats why i do these random things in my stories! love, the author )

angie-HA HA! shika turned into a taco!

temari-well, at least you can eat ur self if u need to!"

shika- at least the transformation only lasts for 2 weeks...

temari- u could of stayed a taco till halloween, u could of been a taco for halloween, i feel sorry for ya...

angie- looks at clock oh yeah guys, its 11:55, lunch is gonna be served, im starved already!

shika- I wonder whats for lunch(shikas mind- i just hope the writer forgets i turned into a taco and ill be fine next chapter!)

and they walk back towards the vollyball place

(To hinata, celine, and neji)

neji celine and hinata are gazing upon the tall, new ride and the somewhat long line that follows it...

neji( reading the sign) 45 minutes...

hinata- thank you mr obvious...

celine- well, u want to do this still, its all ready...

neji- why do you care about the time so much?

celine- uhh...im just like that, sorry(a true story, my dad gets annoyed if i note him of the time a lot)

hinata- its almost LUNCH TIME! thats why!

neji- well, lets go...

so that walk up to the line

hinata(with super soaker) hmmmm, which random person shall i shoot...

celine-(noting a familiar figure)oo! shoot that girl over there!

hinata- OK!

celine- FIRE!

hinata shoots a blast to a pink haired girl and the blonde one next to her

then the 2 friends turn around, IT WAS INO AND SAKURA!!!!!

celine- O...M...G!!!

sakura and ino- HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hinata- OH! i didnt know it was u!...BUT THAT MAKES IT 10 TIMES BETTER!!!-

celine- what r u guys doing here?

ino-(meanly) we were just bored, so we came here! why do you care?

neji- we were just wondering, actually sasuke invited us here and a bunch of friends too, sasuke won the bet with itachi!

sakura- sasuke-kun's having a party? HERE!?! i wonder why he didnt invite us !

celine- ( to hinata) i think it was because of the time kiba was joking around and sugessted that they act emo and say really bad emo lines to get sasukes attention since he is a little bit

(flash back(YAY!!))

Sakura- (to kiba) kiba? do u now why sasuke doesnt notice me or ino?

kiba- (thinks its a good time to play a joke)your too peppy! he HATES preppy people! hes uhh, EMO! yeah , thats right, now maybe if u act emo, he'll notice u!

ino- O thats a great idea!

then the 2 run to sasuke thats obviously 50 feet away from them at that moment in time

kibas mind- wow, i was just kiddin! sheeh...this should be funny though-"

over to sasuke and them

sasuke- o, hi ino, hi sakura, whats up?

(que linkin park music!)

ino- oh sasuke, my heart is hurt and cold, just like rocky road ice icecream

sasuke-O.O"

sakura-the world is all doomed, like when people watch ino play with life size bratz dolls, now thats sad

sasuke-

ino- even at noon time, life is too boring

then sasuke runs as fast as he can off the street

sakura and ino- WAIT SASUKE!!!!!

then they run after him

kiba(50 yards away)-...

o...k...BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!now that was classic comedy right there!

(flash back ends)

hinata- OK! that was really werid!

celine- i know! but that had to have been funnier in person!

hinata- yea, even creepier, neji blasting the happy happy joy joy song and him danceing all day

(starts to flashback)

celine- NO! dont even!

neji- wow, were next in line!

hinata- well im still werided out by the emo thing but the time went by fast! lets go!

they get in to the family style raft then the life gaurd let go down a short slide then into a huge circular form

hinata-whhhhhOoooOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(the high voice she uses when naruto is around)hey! theres naruto and a bunch of his clons hang on to the celing!! he must of wanted to get a better view of things in this slide (her mind- so he stacked his clones on top of one another, thats a werid idea, just dont fall naruto kun!!)

neji-(yelling) just keep hanging in there naruto! you wont fall! destaniy might make u though!

naruto(and his 17 clones) wha! not funny!

celine-keep there and give me 10 bucks and ill get u down!

naruto- ok ok! deal!

so celine grabed his legs and the real naruto on top came falling down as the clones dissapeered

naruto- ahhHHH!

then naruto fell about 2 inches from the boat and hinata took his hands to pull him into the raft

naruto- thanks hinata

hinata- welcome...(blushes a bit)

then they arrive at the bottom and get off

naruto- WHOA! almost lunch time! gotta run! bye!

hinata- bye naruto kun!

neji- how come your never nice like that to me!?!?

hinata(evil again)-thats cause UR annoying! (then pulles out her supersoaker and blasts neji)

neji- hey! you promised!

hinata held up crossed fingers and blasted him again

celine-hey come! i wanna see whats for lunch!

neji-(soaked again) i heared we're having tacos for lunch

hinata and celine- YUM!

then they walk back to vollyball nets

(kiba and akamaru!)

kiba(now with many things that the i gave him) can i have a soda now, im thirsty!

me(as the writer)if you bug me for anything** ONE MORE TIME **im gonna make you go to summer skool and make u keep bakis rubber ducky colection clean and away from hinata who wants to spray paint it pink!!!!

kiba- NOOO!!!! OK OK! ill shut up!

me- thank you...

kiba(talking to himself)-o yeah! theres an under ground control room place! i wanna go play with it!!

kiba takes a glance at the map

akamaru- woof woof woof!!(translation- the enterence is right next to the dippin dots near the kids pool!)

kiba- how'd u now dat?

akamaru-bark woof woof(internet)

kiba- ok!

so they walk on over to the kiddie pool and spot the door that says "employes only"

kiba makes a hand sign

kiba-(quietly)transform!

then theres a quick blast of smoke that reviles that kiba transformed into a dog, which looks pretty much like akamarus twin!

(note- the 2 came now temporalily commutnicate telepahticly while there both dogs(cool huh?))

then the 2 go though the door with out being noticed and goes down a flight of stairs, and go into the door with the **" WET N"WILD MAIN OPERATIONS"**

akamaru- in here!

kiba- yep

the door lukly for them is left open but justa crack and so they slipped right though, theres no one in the room. then kiba poofs back into a human and sits down infront of many LCD sreens of security camara footage

kiba-hmmm, who can i catch on camara, oH! naruto is stuck to the celing of the brain wash! hah! hmm, who else, whoa, shika, angie and temari just went down the slide! hey! gaara's right at the watersking thing and this one guy is on it, OMG! i just remembered! theres a waterski contest! gaara must of entered it! he isnt that good just yet!

akamaru-( lifting his right paw as if hes pointing at somthing)hrrr!

kiba looks to see that on his right side there are and array of levers, buttons and shift sticks to mess with

kiba- oh, i can help gaara win then!

then kiba grabs a shift stik and starts messing things up

(at the water ski arena)

annoucer guy- and jospeh is about to finish his run

(control room(or cr, E.R. C.R.))

kba- not if i can help it!(pushes button)

(water ski arena(or wsa))

jospesh then tries to flip but the cord mover jerked violently the other way and he is unable to move forward so with the force of trying to move forward he is slingshoted backwards almost crashes back onto the starting pad but the stunt guy caught him and took him of the hook

annoucer-ooo, unfourtunatly joseph did NOT finish with a required flip so he is ELEMINATED!

(in the cr)

kiba- YEESS!!

(wsa)

danesha-(next to gaara) dont worry, josephs and chris are just reatrds...

gaara- you call everyone a retard...

danesha-exactly...but i dont know u so i dont, but its fun to see them mess up!

gaara- yea, i guess...(gaaras mind- i saw the thing move the wrong way, some one moved it like that for him to lose...oh well, but i wonder if it will do the same for the other dude...)

(cr)

akamaru- arrrf!(wait! i think theres one more guy)

kiba- i know... ill screw him up too,

(wsa)

annoucer guy-now folks, now our last competitor of the day, CHRIS VARNADOE!!

the crowd is in many appuluse

the chris is off

(cr)

kiba- how about some of this!(pushes blue button)

(wsa)

then chris is dodging every jump and thus cant do any flips

announcer- so is the boys going ot lose out to girl power today, right now it seems some ladies and gentalman...

(cr)

akamaru is next to a huge button and is about to push it

kiba- WAIT!!! DONT PUSH THAT YE...

but akamaru pushes the buttton

kiba- OH! akamaru! I SAID NOT YET!!!

(wsa)

the the cable is detached and chris just sinks in the water and swims to the starting pad

announcer- well, i dontreallypayanyattentiontothecablehookssoiknownothingiswrongwiththatbut chris lost his hook so he is ELIMINATED!!!

the crowd gives a polite appluse to chris

announcer- ok! it is time to cast your vote, NOW!

then everyone takes the hand held remotes and punches in there answer

(insert stupid voting music here)

announcer- ok! we have the results!!

in 3rd place with 29 of our vote and wins 50 dollars and a medal, ALEX !

then the crowd cheers and they hand her the money and a bronze medal

in 2nd place with 35 and wins 100 dollars and a silver medal, DANESHA !!

and the winer of our contest is with 37 of the votes and wins 200 dollars in cash and a trophy is...

... pie...

some random guy- GET ON WITH IT!!!

announcer-no!

...morepie...

SABAKU NO GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gaara stood up and was jumping for his life and smiling(creepy though eh, somthing you can find only on my naruto story!) he almost came to the point of huging dosu! then the guy gave gaara a trophy and 200 bucks!

(cr)

kiba-W0000000000000000000T akamaru !!we did it!

secutrity guy- yes u did!

kiba- ahh! im with itachi uchihas partY! im going back the vollyball place for lunch!!

then the security guy takes him and akamaru back to te vollyball place

(outside of the water ski arena)

gaara- thanks for cheering me on and other dosu!

dosu- no problemo! oh! u should b haveing lunch soon! go back the the volly ball place!

gaara- ok! see ya ! thanks!

dosu and his sibs- bye!!!

then gaara caring a trophy, cash and his go go gaara flag, amrch back to the volly ball place for lunch

(serra and mom shorty!)

serra and my mom are both eating ice cream

serra-my life is ruined! i have no hello kitty things!

my mom- go into the book store, ill give u 100 bucks there...

serra- NO! ill go spend my 2 cents at the hello itty store, ill find a way...

what will happen at lunch?

will shika and neji get revenge on the girls?

is kiba gonna have to face the consiquences?

what will happen to gaara now tha he is the parks celebrity for the day?

how will serra find a way to spend her 2 cents at the hello kitty store?

did u now i finished typing this chapter at 12:14 AM?

FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 10!!(YAY! UP TO 10)

INVADER ROCKET DOGGY SIGING OFF!

GIR-LETS MAKE BISCUITS! LETS MAKE BISCUITS!!!!


	10. Whats all the hoopla? ITS CHAPTER 10!

Sorry, i was being a lazy bum and life got in the way, but mostly the lazy thing...but i got over it, so heres what youve been waiting 4!!!(sorry, no color this time, too frustrated to color again cause when i saved, it deleted the color! TT sorry, ill get color next time!)

CHAPTER 10!!

soon, everyone gathered at the vollyball poles, kiba and akamaru got there last, because they had to destract the officer with a spakly butterfly hair pin.

kiba-(to akamaru) ha! i told you bringing one of my sisters barrettes was a good idea!(yes, kiba infact does have an older sister)

celine- who knew brave security guards can be so girly!!

gaara- i dont care! im chowing down on these tacos!

then gaara heads on down to the taco bar and orders 4 hard shell tacos with pork, cheese, sour cream, salsa, lettuce, and corn

angie-(standing next to temari)yo!

celine- (in a somewhat slured way) hiOMG!!!!!

temari- yea, i cant belive shika turned into a huge taco

naruto- BELIVE IT!!

temari- BE QUIET NARUTO!

then temari punches naruto to the table with itachi and kisame eating there tacos

shika- (shikas mind- CRAP!! the writer remembered TT)and of course, were having tacos for lunch...what a drag...and you owe me some of your pixxe stik temari!!

temari-( takes off cap on 18 inch long pixxe sitk tube) ok, here

then she pours a small amount of purple dust into shikamarus palms

shikamaru-yes yes yes yes YES!!!!!!

then shikamaru quickly licks the power from his tortillea hands then run off to the taco bar, even though he is a taco him self

celine and kiba- whoa...

celine- well, im of to the taco bar...

kiba and angie- right behind ya...

then the 3 head down to the taco bar to rejoin with everyone on a sandy rock table

gaara- hey guess what everybody? i won the water ski contest today! look at the trophy!

then gaara proudly desplays his award to the whole entier world as so it seems.

celine- hey saskue! just wondering...what was that bet itachi made with you?

sasuke- uhhh, umm, ummm,gulps youknowthatapplepieonyourdoorforu?

celine-(puzzled) uh, yea

sasuke- well, itachi betted if i put that pie on your doorstep, you wouldnt notice it!

celine- why would i not notice? its an apple pie! i just had to eat it! it was pretty good! thx for the pie n e ways!-"

saskue-(chocked up a bit) ur welcome...

gaara- yea, dosu told me that, he's working here as a summer job! isnt that kool? he got me into the competition at the last minute!

kiba- oh, i didnt know he was working here(takes big bite out of his soft shell taco)

angie- i still wonder why sasuke left you a pie...

celine- whatever, a pie is a pie and ill eat it!!

hinata- we really got neji this time and even ino and sakura!!! isnt that right celine? (hinatas mind- my dream came true, i got to soak those sasuke obsessed morons!!XD!!!)

celine-yea,but i feel bad for you, your related to neji...

gaara- yea, its also kinda annoyning when my sibs have to follow me around everywhere...(gaaras mind-but the writer and the show wont let me kill them off!!TT)

kiba- well, akamaru ussually has to tag along with me,but not my sister, shes grown up. today me and akamaru broke all the rules, and even got rid of the lifegaurds!!!

angie- really? how?

kiba- its simple, you can just ask the writer, if shes in a good mood, shell take requests from the characters somtimes, but dont ask too much, then she wont do it

angie- oh... hey writer, can i have some strawberry ice cream?

writer- yea, ok...

then everyone got some icecream, it was even all in there favorite flovors( cause im so nice!)

kiba- say thanks to the writer!!

everyone(including me in the story) thanks!!

gaara-(takes lick of ultra white dark and milky fudgey chcolate ice cream with x tra sugar

) so what ride should we go on next?

kiba- we should go do the bomb drop! i did it going head first and i didnt get hurt cause i asked the writer!

me as the writer-(evil glare at him)

kiba- but i cant ask her too much, she thretented to put me on rubber duck collection guardng duty!

celine- the writer seems like me a lot!(winks)

gaara- well, ok! ive allways wanted to go on one of those straight down slides!

angie- well off to the slide of doom!

then the peoples eat the rest of there cones and went to the bomb drop, and walked up a couples of storys worth of stairs. rock lee eventually followed the 4 as they went to face there doom. they at the 20 minutes point.

rock lee- hi guys!

the 4 never noticed him in the first place but did turn around

kiba- oh hi! what up?

lee- i wanted to prove to gai that i can go on the straight down slide

celine(tryed not to laugh because she was imaging him screaming like a little girl when he goes down the slide) oh lee, why dont you get infront of us...so you can see us go down!"(real smily in mind )

angie-(in celines ear) why are you being so nice to him? you ussually make him run for the hills at this point!

celine(whispering back) well, i want to see him screemm like a little girl when he goes down that slide!!

angie- (regular tone) ok!

celine- )

a fimiliar voice(here i go again qwith the mysterious voices again) celine? is that you?

celine turn around to find that the girl was in fact very familiar with her

celine- samantha? what r u doing here?

sam- well having fun! duh! the good thing is that no sibs r here! just my mom but whatever, NO SIBS!! who are you here with?

angie- acctually, since they canceled school for a little while, sasuke invited us all for a party here, he won a bet with itachi so hes paying for all this!

sam- kewl! acctually, cause of some overcrowding in A4 at my school, im coming to your skool this year!

celine- thats awsome! i hope we get the same classes!!

kiba and gaara- hi samantha

sam-...hi?

celine- acctually, i let rock lee butt infront of us so all of us can laugh at him screeming while going down the big slide!!

sam- that should be funny to see

angie- were so mean! XD

all of the girls- wahahahahahhaha!!

kiba- akamaru, stop being all fidgety!

angie- ill hold him --'

then kiba plops the dog into angies hands. then all of the sudden, he stops and falls asleep

kiba- and THEN he stops! --"

angie- ha ha!

lee- so angela, what do you think of me going down this slide

angie-...umm, nothing really, im going own it 2!

lee- o yeah...

sam- so who else is here b sides u angela, kiba and akamaru, gaara and 5 inch brow face over there

lee- HEY!

angie- well, theres itachi saskue had to invite kisame of course... but then he invited, uhh, i forget...

celine- he invited, ten ten, neji, shino, hinata,naruto, temari, kankuro, shikamaru, and i forgot if he invited chouji or not, if hes here,i havent seen him...

sam- how about, o, duh,

celine- ino and sakura? well duh...

everyone(even lee) sighs a big obvious " yeea"

lee- but i saw the 2 of them today! i was in the lazy river and i saw the 2 float by, sakura splashed me...

(evryones mind- lol!!)

celine- well, when me hinata and neji were in the line for the brain wash, hinata supersoaked them out of random cause she needed to super soak sombody b sides neji.

lee- even though i love sakura, her and ino can be such sasuke stalkers...

gaara- you have a point...

kiba- i remember the emo incedent!

angie- O PLEASE!! DONT EVEN GO THERE!!

kiba- but its funny!!

sam- u no, i saw somthing like that on u tube once, it was funny!!

kiba- o yeah, i forgot to metion i video taped it and put it on you tube!

everyone-...(goodie, akward silence)...

AH!HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara- you'd better email it to everyone!!(tearing up cause of how funny that was)

kiba- duh! ill do that!

lee-(laughing too) ur so mean kiba!

angie- i dare you to send it to ino and sakura!!

kiba-...thats a great idea!

akamaru-(now awake) arf arf grr!

kiba- oh! i didnt notice! lee! ur next!

celines mind- )

lee then steped into the small pool of water , and awaited the green light, because theres no lifeguards. then the light turned green and he was over the edge

lee-(in a very high pitch )**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Splash!

everyone-. . . **AH!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

celine- oh god!(struggling to breath) ha ha! i knew that plan was gonna be hallarious!hahahahahahaha!!

gaara- HahahahA! we'd better stop choaking up for every joke or thing we do!

sam- yea, ha ha!

angie- well, its my turn!

then angie goes into the pool and goes over

then one by one, they go over the slide, laughing at everybody that goes over just bcause, except for kiba, who offered to go last

(at the bottom of the slide)

sam- well, i have to go eat lunch,

angie- well see ya later maybe, we allready had lunch, and speaking of going back, we have to go play vollyball at 2 o clock!

gaara-(checks clock) well, we only have a half an hour, (gazes around for 2 seconds)oh! theres the water shooters, we could have a water fight!

celine-( celines mind)-(now thats why serra couldnt come! she hates water fights!XD) good idea!

the 4 got over to the 6 water shooters , kiba, and gaara head over on one side, and angie, and celine go to the other side, as akamaru naps next to celines foot

kiba- FEAR THE WRATH OF MY SHINY HAIR CLIP!!

then he quickly pulls out his sisters hair clip

celine- (hypnoeyed) now i know why the guard fell for the clip, so shiiiinyyy!!

angie- CELINE! RESIT THE SHINY!!

gaara-celne! shiny!!

celine- must...obey...

kiba- fire!!

then kiba and gaara together shoot celine with the water jets

celine- ahh!(cough cough) FIRE AT WILL!

the theres a full blown "water war"(as i like to call it) everyone using various methods to distract one another.

10 watery minutes later

anige- (cough) well, its 1:55, we should try to head on down there, i wanna kick narutos butt at vollyball!

kiba- i should get akamaru to bite the ball when its on the other side!

gaara- that, or i can make a sand copy of the ball

celine-(to the readers) me and angela would explan our ideas but that would be too long and boring! (to everyone) TO THE VOLLYBALL COURT!

then the peoples head on down( there i go about pointing out the obvious, again!)

(lets just fast forward to when the peolples pick teams, shall we?)

sasuke- well, me and itachi r team captins,

itachi-ok, kisame!

sasuke- uhh, neji

itachi- gaara!

saskue- celine!

itachi-hinata!

sasuke- kiba!

itachi- angela

sasuke-ten ten

itachi- shino!

sasuke- temari!

itachi- kankaro

sasuke- shikamaru

itachi-chouji

sasuke-(yes!) naruto!

itachi-(CRAP!) and you come here lee

sasuke- so here are the teams, on my team its me,neji, celine,kiba, ten ten, temari ,and naruto

naruto- y do I allways come last!?!?

celine- cause ! -

naruto-but im freka

temari-uh! not again!(punches naruto)

sasuke- and on itachis team is kisame,gaara, hinata, angela, shino, kankuro, chouji, and lee(coughfiveinchbrowcough!)

lee- o come on! my brows are only 4.99999999999999999998 inches long!

sasuke-you can use anything to contorl the ball, u just cant attak other people but u can do stuff to the ball!

hinata- aww man...(hinatas mind- and i even brought the IRKen laser with me too TT)

sasuke- ok, GO!

naruto-SHADOW CLONE JITSU!

neji and hinata- BYAKUGAN!

angie- FIST OF FIRE!(sorry for lame attack names!)

sasuke and itachi- SHARINGAN!

celine- TIME NECKLACE!(thats my cool weapon that i have in the ninja world!)

gaara- uhh,(damn, i dont have a fun name for my attack) SAND!!

kiba-(pointing to the sky) THE WRITER!

lee-YOUTH!!

(music suddenly stops)

celine- so glad he's not on my team...phew

then itachi serves the ball as ten ten blocks it with one of her kunai knifes but kisame hits back with a swing of his sword, temari tryed blowing the ball away to the other side with her fan but hit the ground 1st.

itachi-POINT FOR US!!

then the whole team screems in victory

but then the game is on again, neji gives a swift serve but then gaara easly blockes the ball with his sand, but as the ball heads in celines direction, she quickly stops time and places the ball on the ground of the other teams side, then punches naruto frozen in the air just for fun, then starts time again.

sasuke- point for us!

angela makes a gun shape with her hands and fires a small bullet of fire to make that ball fly!

kiba- yo writer!

writer- CALL ME GIR!

kiba- ok, GIR! can i please i have a giant vollyball repeling lollypop to play vollyball with?

gir(aka me!)- okey doky!

then a giantic spiral lollpypop appeares into kibas hands and hits the ball like a tennis ball over the net. lee quickly comes though and spikes the ball down for a point

itachi- point for us!

sasuke(to his team) COME ON! THERE WINING! ITS TIME TO GET SERIOUS!

sasukes team- WOOOOOOOO!

then a good 20 minutes of action pass by before the final serve. itachis team has 24 to 19 on sasukes team

hinata takes out her laser and fires at the ball for a quick entry, then naruto smacks the ball with the rasengan move to get the ball moving really fast, but unfourtunatly rebounded by gaaras sand wall but then kiba uses the lollypop to counter, itachi just so happened to be useing the shiringan on him so he smacked the ball with his giant lolly pop, saskue blows fire to rebound, but the blow on the ball is cushioned by shinos bugs that carry it over the net, celine head butts the ball in the air and temari gives a good swing of the fan and the ball gets just plowed though kankuros gaurd in the back.

sasuke- point for us!!

kankaros puppet serves from the very back but hinata pokes it to support it to the other side of the net but akamaru jumps up in the air and gives a kick to the ball, but then kisame jumps up in the air, and pile drives the ball into the ground

itachi- point for us!! WE WIN!!!!

then all of them gathered to get a drink

angie- woot! we won!

kiba- why gir?TT

celine- well i sure feel like geting on of those frappacinos,

gaara- yea! theres a starbucks right there!

kiba- no wonder everything we feel like doing is allways convently located!

celine- haha!

they all walk there to find kakashi infront of them

gaara- kakashi? what r u doing here?

kakashi( hyped up on caffiene)-wellthisisthecloseststarbuckstomyhousesoimgettingsomecoffee!

guy at counter- wellcome to starbucks can i take your order?

kakashi- can i have a xtra grande latte, with sugar please

then the guy at the counter got one in about a minute, kakashi grabs it and gulps it down in 6.83890156475624524956248454795627894564657465871365856 seconds flat.

kiba-uhh oh, i have a bad feeling about this...

celine- dont we all!

then kakashi just runs to the back of the line

angie- your getting some more!?!?

kakashi(speaking now 3 tims as fast) imusthavemorecoffeeonecupisntenough!!!!!!!!!!

then like last time, he starts virbrating a lot,

gaara- 4 chocolate mocha frappachinos please

then the guy got 4 frappachinos and gave him to the others

angie- we should get out of here b4 kakashi explodes from all the caffine

kiba-...well i wanna go to the wave pool...but lets finish these things first(takes a long sip)

angie-(sluuuuuuurp) i wonder what our sibs are doing right now...

celine-hmm, i wonder(sluuuuurp) i love frapachinos!

(now we go to serra to she what she is conspirering at the mall)

serra-(to the cashier) ill pay 2 cents for this little piece of gum!

cashier-im sorry, but its 3 cents

serra-2 CENTS TAKE IT OF LEAVE IT!!

cashier- im sorry, i cant do that, but in about an hour or so were going to have a 34 second sale so if u come back, that might be on sale

serra- ok!(to her self) now, what to do for and hour, I NO! ill annoy people by walking up the down escelator!

then she runs off

some random stranger- muahahahaha! im gonna make sure that sale doesnt happen, i want people to pay THE FULL PRICE! muahahahahaha!!

what will happen in the wave pool?

arent frapacinos good?

will our random strangers plan preval?

and why are pig track on the cealing?

FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 11!! 

INVADER ROCKET DOG SIGNING OFF!

gir- I GOTS CHOCLATE BUBBLEGUM!


	11. WHO HOO! CHAPTER 11!

so the peoples get to the tube rentals to see ten ten on a intertube poping rampage

angie-( yelling in her direction) TEN TEN! WHAT THE HELL R U DOING!?!?!

celine- ugh, this happens sometimes, she trains with her wepons soo much sometimes, she just needs to stab some things with her kunai knives, in this case, the intertubes...

kiba- yea, cause she ussually does that with bubble wrap or her gai voodoo doll...(now yelling) hey ten ten! can you save use some tubes?

ten ten- yea, theres still a few, ill just pop all of the other ones, but theres a couple over there that i havent popped. you can have those

gaara- ok, thanks, it must be fun to stab things with ur kunai )

ten ten- oh yeah, i did bring my gai voodoo doll, and the thing is, it really works for some reason,

ten ten takes out a crudely sewn gai plushee , then ten ten pulled out her kunai

gaara- can i try?

ten ten- sure, u just cant kill him, cause its a lot funnier to keep him alive, and just smack he or somthing...

gaara(his mind- aw man!) ok, ( takes kunai) ill just poke him right here...

then gaara takes the kunai, and reapetedly pokes the plushees shoulder with it, but with out piricing the surface of the plushee

SOMEWHERE IN SLOVAKIA

(flashes to las vegas)

gir(me)- hey! stop flashing to las vegas every time we flash to a distant place(if u didnt remember, it also flashes to las vegas in my 1st zimzode)

people in charge of flashng 2 places- but we like vegas!

gir- too bad! go to vegas on ur own time! but now we need to flash to slovakia!

peoples- fine fine...

(flashes to a small vacation home in slovakia)

gir- thank you

gai- ahh, another day of vacation well spend, too bad i couldnt take lee with me .TT he would of found this place so youOWWW! my shoulder! nOW!! what the heck keeps pinching me? OW! it must be this vacation hOWW! home!OW! wait, this might mean, OW,...IM NOT YOUTHFULL!!?!?! OWW! (goes to hit head on the wall) IM (hit) YOUTHFUL!!!

then he hits his head on the wall for another 4 hours or so

(flashes to vegas quickly)

gir-(gives famous evil glare)

(flashes back to where ten ten and gaara were standing)

gaara- i wanna see the look on his face

angie- dont we all! but i havent seen him all summer, just the 2 days we went back to skool

ten ten- he went to to go the " youth supercon" they have in slovakia, sigh you know him,

kiba- id prefer if i didnt...TT

celine- thats just patetic...

gaara- id rather go to a shaving cream convention

angie- talk about not haveing a life

tenten- well, the tubes r over there, see ya, i gots to pop more things.

kiba- see ya, (to the peoples now) hey there going to start another round of waves

just as kiba predicted the time of when the waves would start, there was a boat like blair, then the water in the giant pool began to wave more violently at each second. then they ran into the pool, fluencent green tubes flying behind.ten ten went back to poping things, which would eventually lead to a 4 foot pile of popped intertubes. now the peoples are in the water

angie- whoa! akamaru! dont stray so far!

akamaru- bark arf arf arf!!!( but i ate my spinich today, so im strong as popeye! ill be completely fine)

kiba-(frowning) what are you talking about? all you ate today is a bowl of frosted kibble and bits and 2 bites of sour cream and cheese taco!

akamaru-grrr!!!!( that sour cream was fat free!!!)

kiba- i dont really care, but you can let him swim a bit angela

angie- ok,

then angela lets go of him and he swims around in circles pointlessly. the waves are coming in there direction.

celine- whoa! wavey!

gaara- hold on, i have an idea

the gaara abandons his tube and summons the sand from the beach place, then creates a very long surf board like object

(meh, you know what, SKREW COLOR! its too annoying to keep up with! or im lazy, but even not lazy peeps think this is annoying!!!)

gaara- comon!! get on!

kiba- u think geting on will be that easy?

gaara-(frowning) just get on!

then gaara just takes his sand and grabs all of them and drops them onto the board

celine- wow, your impatcient!

gaara-hey, u r 2

celine- yay me!

now all of them are on the 8 foot long board as they take on the bobing waves

kiba-(yelling) TEN TEN! U CAN HAVE THOSE TUBE IN THE WATER IF U WANT!!!!!!!

tenten-...WHAT?!?!?!

kiba-**U CAN HAVE THOSE TUBES IN THE WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

tenten-WHAT!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?

kiba-**U CAN HAVE THOSE TUBES!!!!**

tenten- **WHAT!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

kiba-**UGH! NEVER MIND!!!**

angie- even the 3rd hokage isnt even that deaf!

gaara- i went to his 470th birthday the other day...

celine- wait a minute...isnt he dead, and why were u there in the first place...

gir- well, for the sake of the story, hes alive again, so even if he died, he'd come back to life in an hour anyways, or the "john rule" as i like to call it(note- to those who dont know, i say the john rule cause in the IMP (and internet cartoon) theres a character named john who dies a million times but allways come back to life, kinda like kenny in south park)

celine- aw man! so i cant kill lee !!! TT

kiba, gaara, angie and the rest of the world- TT

lee fans- YAY!!!

angie- well anyways, its alreday boring in the wave pool, the one at typhoon lagoon its lots better!!

celine- uhh, angie, i thought youve never been 2 typhoon lagoon...

angie- i can dream! but i saw them in a show once, they were huge!

kiba- me and akamaru love to surf there!

gaara- o theres somthing to do!

on the now nearly sandless beach, there was itachi, sasuke and kisame in a zuchini throwing fight. the peoples eventually wash up onto the beach and approch the battle in progress

angie-where the heck did the zucchinis come from?

kisame- where do you think?

angie-??

kisame- ugh, DUH! the store!!

kiba- but why would they sell zucchini in a water park??

itachi- i dont know, but there fun to throw at sasuke! (throws a large zucchini at sasuke)

sasuke- ow!

celine(smiling) that DOES look like fun!

gaara-but wait, werent we suppossed to do the water olymipics at 5?

itachi-what time is it now?

kiba-(looks at his watch) uhhh, 4:66

itachi-AHHH! only 17 minutes till they start!!!!!! and i have to set it all up!!!!!!

kiba- acctually, ur late, 4:66 means 5;06...

itachi-OMG! KISAME! WE HAVE TO RUN! FAST!!!

celine-(looks at clock conveniently right there) uhh, kiba, u got the wrong time, its 4:43

itachi-gah! we still have to hurry! sorry kisame, we cant do the supersonic water olymics competion set up...

kisame- aww, but i like going supersonic TT

everyone except kisame- O.0"

itachi- well, see ya in 15 minutes!

then itachi and kisame start running for there lives back to the vollyball area, abandoning sasuke with the others

gaara-(throws a zuchini at sasuke)

sasuke-ugh could you stop that...

kiba- that was so funny how ur bro and fish dude running like girls!

celine and angie- HEY!

celine- but i do admit im slow and i hate running...

sasuke- i did say my bro has skill in a billion things, but runnning is NOT one of them! "

angie- but i remember out of pure random once i saw itachi in a foot race against kakashi, that was funny

gaara- yea, but his advantage is that hes on caffenne ALL the time

angie- good point...

sasuke- yep, i rememeber when i had to learn the chidori, he would tell me how to do it in 2 letter increments, cause he went to go get coffee 23 hours and 57 minutes of every day... so thats y it took me a month to learn that stupid move...

kiba- haha!

as everyone was blabbering on, celine glanced in the other direction and caught a glimpse of sam leaving a table near a snack shack.

celine- (waving)YO! SAM! OVER HERE!

sam-(walking towards the small group) hi again! i couldnt find u guys after...

celine-we were in the wave pool, but it got boring, so we were going to go back for the "water olympics" thingy that itachi set up. HEY! wanna come with us?

sam- sure! if not i might be draged out of the park any minute now...

sasuke- well i think we still have a few minutes...

gaara- meh, were on the other side of the park and who cares if we get there 2 minutes early...so i say we should start walking...

sasuke- whatever...but dont be crying to me when theres no one else for itachi to give noggies to...

sam- ha ha,(inner thoughts- i cant wait till itachi gives another atomic wedgie to sasuke, THIS TIME! its going on you tube!!)

then the peoples start walking to the vollyball court again

(10 minutes later)

itachi-(with a microphone)(gir-...dont blame me, i didnt give it to him!) WOOT! wellcome to the 1 one and only WATER OLYMPICS©!!!

chouji(i dont think i put him on the invites, but he was invited)- why do you have a microphone?

itachi- it make my voice sound, uhh, MANLY! thats right!

shikamaru-so your saying it was girly before?

itachi-THATS NOT THE POINT! anyways, wellcome peoples and even that girl who i dont no!

everyone glances quickly at sam but there attention is soon turned back to itachi

itachi- well just to make things simple(for me) were gonna have the same teams as b4,(pointing at samantha) you...

sam- its samantha

itachi- ok sam, ur gonna b with sasukes team

sam-ok

itachi- ok, here are the rules, 1. no abilites, cause then its no fun...2.theres no rules except 1...so yes hinata, you can ruin nejis hair to distract him if you want

hinata-YAY!

neji- i hate you itachi!

itachi- i know, im itachilisous!

naruto-...hey! how come he get to say itachilisous and i cant say freakalisous...

temari- cause you sound really annoying saying it...

gaara- yep, its kinda predictable what happens.

then of course temari punches him

itachi- ok! first the water spider web!

kisame-(with a microphone 2) there are a bunch of jets of water from every direction and you have to get through it as fast as you can with out touchin the water jets, but there are pop jets that and shooting somtimes and somtimes not! the first one with all of there team done wins!

itachi- hey! im the only one that gets to have a microphone!

kisame- i dont care! cause im the hostess with the mostess

itachi- uh, kisame, your a dude, remember?

kisame- oops...

naruto(inner thoughts- you all suck, when ever i get to say some snapy rhyme or somthing, i get punched! TT )

shikamaru- it would help if im not a taco anymore!

gir- ok, fine, let him be a real boy again...

then in 2 seconds, shika was back to his old self

shika- thank you! D

gir- just doing my job!

then the 2 teams line up near the water jets. neji was first in line and kisame was the other one first one

itachi- OK!!! get ready! set...PIE!

sauske- ugh! just say!

itachi-GO!

then there both off, neji taking a slight lead but he trips over his girly hair and he has to go back,as kisame rounds the corner but gets caught in a pop jet and has to go back to the halfway check point,then neji catches up to to some degree but kisame sitll in the leauge as he tags gaara and neji tags celine about 3 seconds after. gaara took an even bigger league because since he was in track,all the practice helped a lot to that fact.celine slowing down cause she sucks at running but luck was in favor of her! just b4 gaara hit the 1/2 way point, he rasied his head just a litlle to far and was to find a jet and he has to go all the way back to the begining.celine then took the leauge and tagged kiba as gaara just passed the half way mark. but then kiba was haveing a really hard time passing some of the pop jets so it allowed gaara and his team to make up the lost time as hinata went in. due to her being flexable, she easly made it through leaving kiba still stuck in the second half of the race. hinata rounds and tags angela then kiba finnaly gets through and then tags ten ten.

choji- hey writer! can i have some chips?

gir(evil smile) ok!

then a bag of chips appeer in his hands

chouji-what!?!? these...are...

gir- yep! if you gonna eat chips, im gonna give you the WHOLE GRAIN ones!)

chouji- noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i only like the unhealhty kind:(

gir- (to her self)now to add that to my birthday shopping list...(adds pringles for choujis bday gift)

naruto then gets taged temari and lee is gaining up on him quickly. then lee does pass naruto who got caught in a jet close to the foot. lee tags chouji and naruto then tags sam. but the fact is that chouji runs so slow that sam passed him, but then chouji unexpectedly passed sam a little but then sam made a dash to the half way then taking the leauge again then sam and then chouji got caught in a jet and sam taged neji!

itachi-BLUE TEAM WINS!!

blue team- YAY!!!!

kisame-comon red team! WERE GONNA WIN!!!

deidara-hi

itachi- hi deidara!

kisame- wanna announce the next game?

deidara- sure!ok! the next game is called dodge water ball, writer! nows ur que!

writer- itachi, 15 bucks please, for my servies...

itachi then holds up 15 bucks and the vanish into my hands

gir- thank u, now BAM!

deidara-ok! now all u peoples can make water balls add throw it at each other now, well at least till the end on of the game, then the power wears off... you can hit them any wear except in it head and the...yea, you get it, and you cant cross sides

hinata-(to her self) i cant wait!

as for her obvious target, neji was humming pink floyd with not a care in the world( just 2 let u peeps no y its pink floyd, its stuck in my head! cause my dad just bought a pink floyd cd, so thats y...but i like the pigs song!)

kisame- well deidara is the hostess with the mostess!

itachi- uhh kisame, deidara's a guy also...

kisame- MAN! TOO MANY GUYS LOOK LIKE GIRLS ON THIS SHOW!

itachi- well, now that ur on your sides, GO!

deidara- IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR MISTAKING ME FOR A GIRL!

kisame- ahhhh!

now we rejoin angie and gaara of the red team

gaara- narutos going bye bye!

then gaara hurls a water ball at him but naruto ducks

naruto-HA! MISSED ME!

but then he gets nailed with the one behind gaaras,

angie-(starcasitly)OOPS! I GOT NARUTO! WHAT EVER SHALL I DO?

kankuoro-JUMP!

then angie realizes a litlle too late and get hit by a water ball from neji

neji-destany told me that angela was gonna get hit with a water ball this morning...

but then of course, hinata threw 3 water balls at his hair

neji-WAHH! MY HAIR!!!

hinata-hmph, like your stupid pink floyd song,"thats what you get for pretending the danger's not real"P(for proof of this fact, please look at the lyrics to pink floyds song,"Sheep")

lee started to throw water balls and hit sam, celine and sasuke, only leaving 3 to a good 7 left

kiba- (inner thought)oh man, were dead! YES! I GOT A BRILLIANT IDEA!

kiba made his way toward temari whild dodging a couple of balls from shino

kiba- temari! give shikamaru a little bit of you pixxe stik!

temari- y? i dont care if we win or not!

kiba- ill give you this plushee of akamaru that i sell

temari-(inner thoughts- crap! my only weekness!) ok!(shouting) SHIKA!!! COME HERE!!! I HAVE A SURPRIZE FOR YOU!!!

shika-(walks over) what?

temari then takes her pixxe stik tube and again pour a small amount of purple dust into his hands.then her got all stary eyed again. and he ate it

shika-**PIXXE STIKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

then shikamaru now going at light speed, made water balls and eliminated all of the other team, and even throwing water balles at itachi and deidara

itachi-BLUE TEAM WINS!!

blue team- YAY!!

lee- ok red team, we got to get our head into the game...weve already lost 2 rounds

hinata- and lets make a prority goal to kill neji in the prossess!

red team- O.O"

hinata- what? is there any reason you dont to smack your sibs every once and a while?

gaara kisame and angie- good point...

itachi-well, now that i just found out that kisame wants to hit me, lets move on to the next event

kisame- but you never let me let me supersonic! TT

itachi- ...well, on to the 3rd event, one of my favorites, the flying fish super soaker shoot out! you see in the pool there are 2 water trampolienes, and you have to super jump from one trampoline to the other and the other teams goal is to knock you off balence and to prevent you from getting to the other side, by using super soakers, you HAVE to super jump, and if you can fly, you cant do that, but if you want you may use up to 3 shadow clones

celine- aww man(inner thoughts- it would of helped but i can only stay up for 2 minutes at most! damn, i hate that sierra can fly better then me! TT) (insted of the randomness style, disregard that, i can bend time and i can levitate sutff, the rule is that i suck at levitating myslef! D )

itachi- ok, red team, your to jump first and blue to the super soakers

then the red team in a line marched the trampoline, and the blue to the balcony and got armed with there super soakers.first up was gaara,he jumped,then all the super soakers started shooting,

gaara- clones!

then 2 more gaaras poped up,kiba and neji managed to hit the shadow clones but gaara got to the other side and did a flip as he landed

red team- YAY!

well, im guessing you reader would get bored just hearing people jumping on a trampoline, so time a sierra shorty!

(58 minutes later)

random stranger- yes! my plan will work, everyone will be distraced by the free akamaru plushes i made, so nobody will get the sale! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

sierra- yay! time to get that gum!

so serra started walking

serra-OMG!! AKAMARU PLUSHES!!

random stranger- serra?

serra- do i know you?

stranger- duh! im hana!

serra- HI!!!! whats up, you off today?

hana- yep, finnaly a day off with no kiba!

serra- yea, celine aint here eather and i think there both at wet and wild!

hana-yep! acctually, i felt bored so i wanted to keep everyone out of the hello kitty store

serra- BUT I WAS GOING INTO THERE!

hana- ill keep every one else out so you can get what you want!

serra-OK ITS NOW THANKS!

hana- welcome!

then serra gets the gum and goes to the cashier

cashier- that will be...

Oh! i think the teams are about to switch places! so youll find out next chapter! D

itachi- ok 7 out of the nine people made it to the other side, so the blue goes to the trampoines and red super soaking,shikamaru is up first

kankuro- shikamaru! i have pixxe stiks!

shika stops in mid air

shika-PIXXE STIKS?????

but then distracted, he falls in the water

then celine goes makes it dispite almost falling to kisames good super soaker, neji got tottaly annialeted by hinata

neji(falling)NO! MY HAIR IS DOOOOOOOMED! SPLASH

sam touched the other trampline but fell back(real life sam- i hate you XP! me- ) kiba was almost there but got shot by angie and manged to jump of akamaru

akamaru-HMMPM(OWW!) splash

itachi- looks not good for blue team...

tenten just isnt good at jumping and got soaked,temari rode her fan and got there

temari(yelling) u said we cant fly but not falling in style!

itachi- --"

sasuke jumped good but then fell cause he was distraced by the clouds, naruto made it with his shadow clones

itachi- only 4 people made it to 7 of the red team, so RED TEAM WINS!

red team-wooooot!!!

itachi-well, now were

kisam-going to go to half time,

deidara- so readers

all togheter- SEE YOU AFTER HALF TIME!!!

what events will pass next half of the water olympics?

did you think me(the writer)was a little too nice the to characters this chapter?(i think i was)

where the hell did deidara come from anyways

is serras gum on sale?

why must pink floyd be stuck in my head??

FiNd OuT iN cHaPtEr 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

INVADER ROCKET DOG,SIGING OFF!!!!!

gir-HI FLOOR! MAKE ME A SAMICH!!!


	12. COOLIO! ITS CHAPTER 12!

sorry, i know that chapter 11 was really a bit too long(it took me 20 minutes to read the whole thing ") but i just get carryed away somtimes, so ill try to keep this chapter a little shorter(i hope) ok, whee, on with the water olymics part 2!

so we join every one at the half time mark of the water olyimics

tenten- ugh! they KNOW im not good at jumping!

celine-yea, i almost lost to kisames shot, that super soaker is even better then the ones me and hinata have!

hinata- i neeeed that super soaker, its the brand new one, it think is called

TO DA MAXX XTREAME, i want it soooo badly...

celine- i dont need a new one, u gave this on 2 me 2 day,

hinata- oh yeah...3

ten ten- oo! (runs up to kisame) kisame! can i borrow ur super soaker for 2 seconds?

kisame- ok, cause you the hostess with the mostess!

ten ten- but, im not a host...

kisame- oh yeah...OH GOD THAT CAME OUT WRONG!!!! 0o

itachi-(to deidara) at least he got the "saying it about a girl thing" down(rolles eyes)

deidara- ( (innner thoughts-NOW he gets it almost right)

itachi-(yelling in mic) OK!! HALF TIME OVER! LETS MOVE ON TO THE NEXT EVENT!! XD

everyone thoughts- im fliping bleeding from the ears here! 

deidara-OK! the next event is called the water mine field!!

naruto- wait, how did you bring explosives in the park?

deidara-quiet! there are too many wittnesses...

naruto- O.O

itachi- well n e ways, its a tag team race and there a bunch of water land mines in the random field next to you. you have buckets with water in front of you and you have to fill up the buket on the other side. like deidara said, there are water land mines and will explode with water if you trigger them. so you have to be careful not to hit one.

then the 2 teams split up into 2 lines

lee is first in line as in the other line is naruto

sam- (inner thoughts)damit! were gonna lose cause lee is _**FAST! **_wait a minute, didnt i say the same thing in another chapter????

gir-sorry!

kisame- on ur mark, get set...GO!

then lee takes off at jet speed leaving a trail of water mines exploeding behind him. naruto was barely at the half mark when lee taged kisame.naruto then dumped his bucket into the tub of water and ran back to tag celine. and of course, kisame is faster then me and taged gaara while i rounded the corner. he was going at about the same pace as me but slightly faster. now we take you to the slow mo camera while gaara and celine passed each other

celine-(low voice) hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

ggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

rrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

gaara-(even lower voice) hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

ccccccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

(regular mo)

(ok, i have no idea what i did that for, im guessing its because i just ate some chocolate thingy! )

then gaara taged hinata, who steped in a mine as soon as she got onto the field and spilled most of her water

hinata-GRRR! DX

celine taged neji who was happly skiping passed hinata

neji- D(sticks tounge out)

hinata(getting up)- boom

then of couse neji ran into a mine and exploded and his hair go really messed up. yet, neji still had a slight lead. hinata quick catched up and triped neji on his girly hair and poured her bucket into the tub.then neji made a run for it rounding the corner but hinata then tagged angie and neji tagged sasuke. sasuke was faster then angela, and rounded the corner no problem and then steped in to a mine and angela caught up, but then they were equal all the way back, sasuke tagged kiba and angie tagged shino. kiba lanched his sisters hair clip in the air and shino got easly distracted and even rounded to corner with out him going n e were. then he tagged tenten and finnay shino started running, and tagged kankuro. for some reson he left his puppet near the corner and changed places with him(idk how but he can do that in the story. kankuro- cool! a new power! gir- im just doing it for this purpouse only. kankuro-...) and rounded the corner.ten ten kinda picked it up but kankuro tagged chouji b4 n e thing could b done about it. ten ten then tagged shikamaru and he ran for a bit(cause of pixxe stiks) but got caught in a BIG circle of mines so chouji rounded the coner, taking his sweet old time. then shika rounded the corner and then chouji tagged lee. then shika taged temari and she rounded the corner and tagged sam and then rounded to tag naruto.

itachi-WOOT! RACE OVER! time to count up the buckets!!

then deidara, itachi, and kisame then head to the buckets and examin them to caculate who had the most water in the bukcet

kisame- AND THE WINNER IS THE RED TEAM!!!!!!!!!!!

red team- YAYAYAYAYYAAYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

itachi- and now

kisame- the grand

deidara-FINAL GAME...

all 3 of them-THE SUPER SOAKED DDR COMPITION!!!!!!

everyone-WHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(and many other random screams of randomness)

itachi- now, all of you team has to deciede on one person to represtnt your team in the ddr contest

sailor moon- hi!

itachi- uhh, sailor moon, wrong show...

sailor moon- oops! " sorry!(inner thoughts- wha! thats not gonna look good on my resume when i auddition for fan fiction roles! whaa!! TTTT)

then she runs off

everyone-0-0"

then the 2 teams huddle up to diside on the peoples that are going to dance

BLUE TEAM!!

sam-what to say,... i think we all suck at dancing,

blue team- yea, pretty much...

sam- but i think if we give shikamaru some pixxe stiks

temari covers shikas mouth when he shouts, "PIXXE STIKS!!"

temari- if we giv you some pixxe stiks, will you dance 4 us?

a stary eyed shika just nods his head rapidly

temari- so its shika?

sasuke- yep, i guess we can all say that

everyone nods and the huddle breaks up

RED TEAM!!

angie- well, ive played ddr with hinata and she's really good!

hinata- not really!

kankuro- what the hell r u talking about? u made it to the state finals and took 2nd place!

hinata- u just had to tell everyone that...--

kankuro- my annoying deed of the day! i feel i accomplished somthing!

kisame- well hinata?

hinata- i guess...sigh

itachi-OK! dancers! step forward!

temari-here...

and shika eats the power

shika walks up with an alien like smile(like mrs. dorsey's alien smile, yep, scary!) as hinata walks up with a somewhat pouty look on her face, obviously still mad

itachi- well, its shikamaru and hinata that are going to face off!!! as for the rest of you, you must try to distract and throw the dancer from the other team off balence with you super soakers, and they'll encounter some extra surprizes of our own(give a little bit of a scheming look)

deidara-ok! hinata, shikamaru, step up onto the DDR platform we have here under the pavilion.

then the 2 walk forward infront of 2 ddr dance machines, then a crowd of kids with there super soakers surounded the open air pavilon.

itachi-WOOT! now were going to choose the random button

then hinata menuvered to the random button and stepped on X 2 times, b4 n e one could see the song that was chosen.then the streos got louder an an array of laser dance floor lights started flashing.

itachi- and the song is...CARTOON HEROS!!!!(yep, i can read your mind readers!" wow, that was predictable..." i dont really care! its a fun song , ive seen in on the ddr and its fast! so deal with it! )

then the song started booming! the 2 were off! shikamaru was doing good, but hinata was incredible!

itachi- look at hinata go! a 45 perfect combo and growing!!

but then shino blasted her causeing her to miss one

kisame- shikamarus catching up though! he's got a 12 perfect combo as the song heads to the middle. ITACHI! NOW!

itachi(on the side of the buliding) k!

then he pulls a string to realease many ballons, confetti and even paperclips fell from the open compartment in the ceiling as well as all the water flying around

hinata loses balece and loses her "color" staus, shikamaru ending up not much better but some how kept getting everything and caught up to her, but hinata unlaeashed her big guns! she shot a laser shot with her IRKen laser

(flashback- hinata- time to steal zims laser! ) then she goes in and takes it with out gir, zim or the mechanical lawn nomes noticing. hinata- YAY!)

shikamaru obviously dodged it, loseing his great combo as hinata surpassed him in score and they both landed the final step.

everyone-woooooooooooooooooot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

itachi- well, lets see who won!!

then the scoring screen came up and herer were the results

player 1 player 2

A AAA

12847650284 87847620999

itachi- AND HINATA WON WITH A TRIPLE A SCORE! **RED TEAM WINS THE WATER OLYMICS!!!**

red team-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(more mixed chants of joy)

hinata- hey! im a good sport! lets all celebrate by punching neji! my treat! D

neji- then how do i celebrate my team losing?

hinata- duh! i said punch neji! u can just punch your self to celebrate...

neji-well ok,(punches himself) OW! hey, this is kinda fun, even though i have to pay the price, BUT ITS WORTH IT!(punches self)

then hinata and everyone else punches neji

then the peoples rejoin together

celine-good game peeps!

gaara- yep! (high 5s kiba, celine and angela)

itachi- for the red team! heres some chocolate bars,blue team u each get a bon bon!

everyone-chocolate!

shikamaru(back 2 normal)- not better then pixxe stiks, but bon bons r good...

then every one gets there chocolate from deidara and kisame

gaara- well, i feel like doing the storm...bout u peeps?

angie- me and kiba already decided we wanted to go to the brain wash, we didnt do that yet...

celine- ill go with u,

sasuke- can i come to the storm with u?

gaara- meh, why not, well c ya l8r angie and kiba!

kiba- byez!

then the 2 walk off

sam( to celine) CRAP! i have to go already!

celine- dammit!! well, c ya l8r!

sam- yea, bye!

then sam walks off

celine- o yeah! sam! i thought of this to keep u here a little longer! gir! u know what to do!

gir- yep!

then gir waves her magic donut

celine- yea! thanks! well sam, gir now put an emo stuff store in wet n wild!

sam- COOOOOOOL! c ya l8r(sams mind- yes! saved by the gir!)

then sam goes into the store with the big sign that said "EMO-MART" so she is now out of sight

gaara- how does gir know all this?

sasuke- and thats stupid, a magic donut...

celine- donuts r gooood(has flash back of halloween party, 3 good donuts gave there lives that night...but it was for a worthy cause)

sasuke- well the storm is this way(pointing to his left) and theres not much action when were walking over there, so

gaara- just say it

gaara, sasuke and celine-SERRA SHORTY TIME!

gaara- but as characters, should we now when things are going to flash some where else

celine- your rite but i get it, its kinda funnier when we know its gonna happen

sasuke- o lets just go to it already! im falling asleep from you explaining everything(to readers) sorry, i thats probably the only thing i dont like about her, she goes on and on! well here it is already!

celine- I HEARD THAT!

sasuke- doh! ( sasukes mind-i should have just gone to the emo store!)

flashes to the mall

cashier- that will be t...

timer-BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

cashier- o im so sorry, our sale just ended, so that gum is 3 cents once again...sorry! "

serra- noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hana- whats wrong?

serra- i only have 2 cents, and i need 3 cents for the gum i want to buy!

hana-hmmmm, ill give you a cent, BUT!!

serra- but what?

hana- i lost my earing in the mall its about this big, and its dog shape, and has a dark blue jewel in it (holds up a point of a pencil to describe its size, like this - . )

serra- ok! ill find it!

then serra walks out of the store to find her exactly what she was discribing, but the thing is that there was thousands of them in a 6 foot tall pile

serra- oh come on! --"

then serra starts searching in the huge pile.(yea, we'll come back next time, i dont think u feel like me lecturreing about her looking 4 earings...i thought so, back to the peoples)

they get to the sign that says 20 minutes

sasuke- not bad, there isnt many peeps here today

gaara- yea, its been an odd day, little people here, no lifegaurds(remember, kiba wished them away) me winning the waterskiing contest, kisame confusing genders, people going here over a stupid bet, i even saw dosu here and i killed him and he seemed happy to see me!

celine and sasuke- 0.o"

celine- what the hell it with the writer?

sasuke- ok, too many outside references for one chapter, dont u think?

celine- good point...

sasuke- i really wonder whats in the emo store

gaara- yea, i remember when everyone though i was emo!

(fades into flash back)

gaara(as the narrator)- the damn sand wouldnt let stuff hurt me! even one time when my dad wanted some extra cash he made a stand at the flea market for people to hug me!

( HUG THE ADOREIBLE EMO CHILD )

( 10 cents )

(ending flash back)

sasuke- itachi did the same thing once!

celine- what u can do is sell him! he's a weasel! peeps like weasels!(FYI- itachi means weasel in japanese)

sasuke- good idea

gaara- i wanna sell my sibs

celine-kya...

shino-(running past) GIVE ME A HUG FLOATING FISH HEAD!!

fish head-(running away)- LEAVE ME ALONE! I JUST WANT TO THROW SOME ZUCHINI AT SASUKE!

sasuke-0.0:

then they both run away

looooooong silence

gaara- WTF?

celine- lets just forget that ever happened...

sasuke-im gonna love it at skool, the new team sport is "throw zuchinis at sasuke', itachi invented the sport when i was 4 to shut me up cause i was being emo!

celines mind- i bet he was emo before he was even born...

gaara- cool! next in line!

then gaara steped into the pool and went into the toilet bowl of doom.

sauke and celine could see from the balcony

gaara- wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!XD!!

then sasuke went down and he waved hi. then he gets out next to gaara.then celine goes down

celine- whooooooo!!!!

but as she is just about to fall out of the hole, there was a long bolt undone and caught onto her anklet!

sasuke- OMG!!! CELINES HANGING BY HER FOOT ON THE SLIDE!!!

celine- wha! why isnt there a lifegaurd?!?!?

gaara-(reads over chapter 8 script he had on hand) kiba wished all the lifeguards away!

sasuke- gir! we need ur help!!!

( Stepped out )

( Be back later )

( Love, Gir )

gaara- and just when we need her --'

sasuke- i think destainy plays a role here, when gir is gone, the story could go wrong, so she cant just make it better...

celine- whatever! HELP!!

sasuke- i know what will help me think!

then he goes to bang his head on the wall

angst

gaara- well while you think im gonna go down the slide again to try to unhook her...

then he goes on it

3 minutes later

gaara- ahh! splash

sasuke- angst angst

gaara- crap i cant get to her angle

celines mind- all the ing blood is going to my head!!!!!

gaara- hey! i can just use my sand!

then he lift his hand but the sand wont rise

gaara- wally the fish?

he trys again

gaara- GRR! WHY WONT IT WORK!?!?!

celine looks to see the superpower switch in girs control room is switched to off

(ps, ive turned off the powers so )

(nothing bad will happen while im)

(gone. )

gaara and celine- --"

sasuke- angst angst angst

celine- im not in luck today, am i? (face very very red)

gaara- sasuke! come up with somthing already!!!

sasuke-i am! angst angst

gaara- hmm, (takes out cell phone) ten ten? its gaara, i need ur help, what, waffle eating contest, got to go, oh, ok, bye.

(yelling to celine) I TRYED GETING TEN TEN SO SHE COULD THROW A SHURIKAN TO CUT THE ANKLET OFF WITH OUT HURTING YOU BUT SHE HAD TO GO TO A WAFFLE EATING CONTEST IN KISSAMEE!

celine- the world is against us!

mysterious voice- wait! we'll help you !

gaara- omg! its!

celine- THE HARRY POTTER PUPPET PALS!!!!

sasuke-angst angst

herminonie- yes it is us!

ron- hermionie! hermionie! i found the ticking noise! it was a pipe bomb!

herminoe-...RON! THROW IT OVER THERE! IT WILL GET HER LOOSE!

harry-(next to sasuke) so i not the only one that does this! YAY!

harry then bangs his head on the wall with sasuke

harry-angst angst angst

sasuke- angst angst

then ron throws the pipe bombto celine

celine- (VERY fast)nonononononononononononononoNO!

but then the bomb explodes an she gets loose and falls.

ron- she dont look concencse...

gaara- omg! i have to do every thing!

then gaara goes into the pool and carries her out, she was unconcious

gaara- hermione! you probably know a spell! help!

hermione- but the powers thing got switched off, BUT! the magic isnt! stickynoticus!

then a little flash comes out of her wand, and she awkens but shes still weak

celine-cough cough cough ugh, thanks, when i was unconcius i was in a dream with evil moles with staplers,

sasuke and harry- angst angst

hermionie- she should be fine in a while, but the burns, ur on ur own...

gaara- its like" what did you do today?" and u say" oh nothing, i pipe bomb exploded in my face"

celine- hmph, well, i think theres only the cake and ice cream left for nejis early b day then i think we all go home, uh

ron- hope you get better soon

hemionie-me too

harry- bye sasuke

sasuke- bye! angst angst angst

gaara- thanks!

all of them- byez!

gaara- want to go back to the volly ball place?

celine- duh... theres ice cream!

gaara- yay!

then they both walk back but sasuke just stayed there

15 minutes later

angie- really??

celine- yeah, cough i still feel awful...

ten ten- yea...but i hate u! you got to meet the harry potter puppet pals!!!

celine- ) but cake will help!

hinata- well for once, thank you neji, you got us extra cake and icecream here

neji- yay me!

sam-(in full emo dress) yea, u got him somthing from emo mart!

itachi then brings out a big cake that says "happy birthday neji!' and sets it infront of him

everyone, even hinata(readers, sing along!)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NEJI!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

then he blows out his 15 candles

everyone- yay!

hinata-(with a super soaker) happy bday!

then she shoots a big blast

neji- ah!

hinata-

then everyone ate there cake and icecream

(at the mall)

serra- hana! ifound it!

hana- cool! heres your cent!

serra- yay!

then she runs to the store but the doors close

cashier- sorry, were closed, come back tommorw...

serra- nooooooo! meh, see ya later hana!

hana- byez!!!

then she runs to rejoin mom and celine in the car to drive home

10:30 PM (wet and wild)

itachi- bye! thanks for coming and helping me!

kisame- your welcome, see you ate work!

itachi- byez!

then he drives off

itachi- well sasuke, all the guests have left, come on, sasuke?

sasuke- angst angst

itachi- ( his mind- yay! free poker night!) see ya tommorow sasuke!

sasuke- angst ansgt angst

**END OF TEH WET AND WILD SAGA!**

(join us in chapter 13 as they go back to skool! again! thanks to all you random peeps for ideas and you readers for being cool!)

INVADER ROCKET DOG SIGING OFF!!!!!

gir- im gonna make toast!


	13. ZIPIDY DO DA! ITS CHAPTER 13!

whee, lucky 13,i feel like doing a reintroduction, cause there back at skool, bare with me!

it was the first day of 7th grade at our new school, celine( a leaf ninja but accedently got a sand ninja headband) sam(a leaf ninja)and angie ( a real sand ninja) were on the bus.

celine- ugh!i cant belive how fast summer pased! again!

sam- omg, first day at this skool, (sams mind- yaa!!! no more chris and many other people i dont feel like naming!! but naruto and other peeps can be almost as annoying)

angie- yea...

gaara, naruto and ino get on the bus

ino- GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY! SASUKE GAVE ME AN AIR FRESHNER FOR MY BIRTHDAY!!

sauske-but it was tuna sented...

gaara- who would invent somthing like that?!?!?

angie- they were probably too poor to feed there cats, so they fed them tuna flavored air...

ten ten- that and he gave you that 4 years ago, and youve annouced it on the bus everyday since you got it!

ino- but i want the new guys to know!

sam- ummm, is everyone ussually this werid?

angie and celine-...you have NO idea...

itachi- this year im gonna try to get the teachers to put a bigger selection of pens in the skool store, they dont have the pretty pink ones i like!

lee- they have green though! THE COLOR OF YOUTH!

itachi- pink is better!vally girl cough

sam- wow, have a political debate over pens why dont ya?

lee- thats a great idea! 3rd period?

itachi- ok! sounds good!

sams mind(you take things WAY! too literally)

shikamaru- zzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

sasuke-oh, your that sam kid from wet and wild, i saw you at the emo store the other day

sam-yeah! cause emo stuff rocks!

then sam and sasuke start talking about emos and stuff

temari- naruto, youve gotten shorter...

edward ( in kisames backpack for some reason) **IM NOT SHORT!!!!!!!!**

temari- no, i meant naruto...(temaris mind-but this dude IS short)

edward- i thought so! hi gaara, i wanted to take the bus to skool for some reason.

gaara-ed, you go to HIGH skool, remember?

edward- D'OH!

then he back hand springs out the window while sommuning a hanglider

edward- byez!

then he flys away toward "high people high skool"(terible pun no jutsu!)

Gir - mostly for your reference readers, they have the same classes again but ill show you the schedule agian( with a few changes)

Principal: Mr. Hokage(3rd)  
HOMEROOM:Baki (Gaara's Joinin)

P1Science:Orochimaru

P2 Music: Asuma (Ino's jounin)  
P3 Gym: Anko

(Lunch D 12:24-12:49 )(Cafeteria worker: Ayame(From Ramen Shop)

P4 Geography: Iruka

P5 Math: Gai  
P6 Language Arts: Kakashi

(ANBU are hall moniters)

(Nurse: Tsunade)

celine- yay! they moved the 7th grade lunch earlier

chouji- YAY YA!

hinata- yea, they finnaly let us bring super soakers to skool! i got the new one but thats the only one they dont allow, " we've had too many lawsuits!"

neji- i hate the skool peoples!

hinata- YAY! shoots water

neji- TT

hinata- whahahaha!

serra- hi

celine- what are you doing here?!?!

serra- i dont know...but the world is trying to make me emo

sam- THATS MY LINE!!

temari- whirlwind jutsu! swings fan

then she gets blown away all the way back to her skool

angie- could you do that to my brother if he comes on?

temari- sure, i do that when ever gaara eats my share of the cookies!

gaara- but they were snikerdoodles!

temari-...whatever im feeling evil now, ) whirlwind jutsu!swings fan

then gaara flys to the back of the bus

gaara- oh yeah, i found your oreo stash and me,mr. ed( his hamster) and kankuro ate them all!

temari- TT(temari- but i bet they'll never find the one i have in slovakia!)

lee- yea, gai sensai brought me, neji and ten ten back a whole bunch of oreos he found at the youth supercon in slovakia...

temari- --'

the the bus arvies and they get off

celine( as there getting off) whee! we're finnaly here!

angie- not "whee" we have baki in homeroom, IN 30 SECONDS!

then they start running

kiba- hi!

celine- kiba! i thought you got transfered

kiba- yea, but it became a "snowglobe only" skool, so im back...

angie- thats why sarah came here celine!

celine- ohhhh

they all come crashing through the door at the same time

baki- all right kids, take your seats...

bell-ppppppppppppie!

sam- lolz, the bell

baki- hello, im

kankuro-HIII!!!!!

baki- hi _**again**_kankuro...

hinata-gives evil death glare

baki- (trembling)you know, lllets not ggo over the ruless, youvve had tthe same ruules since pre-kk, so (baki's mind-for the sake of my ducky colection) yoou can ttalk foor thhe rest of tthe period...

class- YAY!

naruto-yay hinata!

hinata-blushes

ino- sigh i love that cutie that was on the bus this morning!!

gaara- hes my cousin!

ino- oooo k...( inner ino(yes there actually is such thing)-wha! he has to be related to HIM!?!? but oh well, EDWARD! YOUR MINE! )

celine- crap! were gonna have orochimaru 1st thing in the morning, im gonna love that when im in a bad mood...

angie- i know...but it might be fun to make stuff explode in his face since its physiology class!

celine- explody stuff!

shikamaru- zzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ

angie and celine- pokey attack!!!

then celine and angie pokes him for about 5 minutes until he eventually wakes up

shikamaru-ugh, could you stop?

celine- but its fun!

shikamaru- girls are so troublesome

temari- HEY!

then celine and angie keep poking him cause shikamaru is too lazy to stop them

shino-(running in a fashoinalble matter) OH YEAH! ULTRA PIPPY!!!!(squeky voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEAAAAAHHH!!!!!

kiba- is it me or has shino gotten WERIDER?

gaara- at wet and wild he wanted to hug a floating fish head

kiba- yeah, you told me when i was reading the script for chpter 12

celine- you didnt get a big part, didnt you?

kiba- nah, but im ok with that. during my free time i gots me one of them NY yankees hats!

angie- i see...

gaara- (looks at scheduale) well...at least with all the other morons we have for teachers, kakashi on coffee might even make a sucky day not that bad...

kankuro- tell me about it... i loved stealing his coffee!

temari- kankuro, please dont drag me and the readers to flash back land...

kankuro- aww man!

lee- thank you temari, it was not fun dodging those evil orange pies...

angie-(whistling)

kisame- but that day i got an A for my test in chorus, i had to scream " im a pretty pony" as loud as i can and i was praciting...

itachi- you still cant sing...

kisame- YOUR SO MEAN ITACHI!!!!!TToTT(runs to the back of the room crying)

sasuke- thats the itachi i like better, the mean and murderous one, the nice one creeps me out...

itachi- SASUKE! I GOTS SOME CHOCOLATE FOR YOU AND ME TO SHARE!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

sasuke- AHH! THE L WORD! IT BUUUUUUURNS!!!!!!!!!!!

then he starts rolling on the floor in agony

bell-pppppppppppie!

(getting out of homeroom)

sam- hurray! orochimaru as the science teacher! were doomed!

shikamaru- at least its not far...cause all of my classes are conveniently close to each other

baki- OH! SHIKAMARU! HERES YOUR NEW SCHEDULAE! I ALMOST FORGOT!!!

shikamaru looks at the piece of paper

shikamaru-room 318 to portible 16? thats seems like a mile long! ugh what a drag! and this looks almost like, INO'S SCHEDULALE!?!?! double what a drag! TT at least science isnt too far...

(scince class)

bell-ppppppppppppie!

orochimaru- hello classs, im you physiology teacher orochimaru...

neji- we know that, youve been moving up grades when sasuke does...

orochimaru- well duh, I MEAN hinata, pass out THE papers! "

then he passed hinata the papers with a nervous smile on his face

hinata then hands celine and angie the papers

orochimaru-(reading form his paper/script) this year we are going to learn physiology...we even get to explode stuff with chemicals!

naruto-wait a minute, how did you get expolocive chemicals at skool!?!?!

kabuto- lets say that he (does quote fingers) "maracuously" convinced the principal

kiba- in other words?

kabuto- he gave the hokage a signed oprah poster...

orochimaru-oh nonsence! he let me do it happly!(whispers to kabuto)IF YOU DONT SHUT UP ILL TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR POCKY!!!

kabuto- noo! ok! but dont take away my pocky!

orochimaru- good.

tobi rasies his hand

orochimaru-yes tobi

tobi- can tobi give out his gifts to the people?

orochimaru- sigh fine, but ill never let this happen again, except if its about sasuke

sasuke- --"(sasukes mind-why must i be so hot and strong?)

then tobi give a bunch of boxes to people, he even gives one to gir, and orochimaru.

celine opens her gift

celine- ohh! its a lifesaber!(flicks the switch to make the buzzy noise and twirls it around) who shall be my first victim? )

naruto, lee, and neji hide under there decks

angie- i gots and icecream machine!(makes strabwerry ice cream)

sam- hmm, (reads the label)eat this special m&m and you will have a wild ability...ok!

then she eats the m&m.

sam-(spaghtti flying out of her fingers) COOL! I GOTS MEH SPAGHETTI POWERS!!!!!! XD!

ok and i dont feel like explaining what everyone else got so figure it out as the crazyness unfolds! -

orochimaru-(shouting into a megaphone) KIDS CALM DOWN ! ME AND SASUKE NEED TO TALK **I MEAN! **NEED TO READ THE SYLUBUS MORE!!!!

naruto-NO DABETTAYO!!!!throws light bulbs at him

orochimaru-NARUTO! DETENTION WITH ME DURING LUNCH!!!

naruto-TTTT (narutos mind- NO! I WANTED TO TRY THE FREE NEW RAMEN BAR THEY HAVE HERE!!)

hinata-oh neji!

neji- huh?

hinata-SIT BOY!!!

then neji drops to to ground like a magnet to a metal

neji- ko

hinata- i love the new inuyasha like necklace!

neji- at least i got a new hair color changer, I SHOULD TRY IT!

then neji presses the button and his hair somehow turns orange

neji- COOL!

hinata- AH! YOUR HAPPY? SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT **SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

then him and his orange hair are now pounded to the floor 11 times in rapid succsesion

lee-WHA! PLEASE!

celine-(now dawing a darth vader mask)

kisame- gimmie back my mask!(snags it from celine and runs off)

celine- --", well, no different, LEE STAY AWAY FROM THE DARK SIDE

lee- wait, isnt it "join the dark side"

celine- no, i mean stay AWAY! the other guys will find you annoying so stop trying to get in on the dark side card/snikerdoodle night!

lee- but i want snikerdoodles!

celine- THEN BUY SOME!!!

lee- yea, but i have no money and guy wont let me borrow any money cause he dont have much!

celine- he should have money, he works here

lee- yea but he cant add right, so he doesnt get much money

class-GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kiba-O

itachi- M

ino-G!!!

gaara-(pointing)LEE ACCTUALLY SAID SOMTHING **NEGATIVE **about gai!

lee-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IM SOOO SORRY GAI SENSAI! (passes out)

kiba- wow,

sasuke- i heard he gets 1 cent per hour

celine- the government is really wierd in this story, giveing me the wrong headband and not geting me a new one while there is all the insterments known to man kind and some known to dolphins in music, they stoped and restarted school, wanting to starve us in putting bells that go ppppppppppppie, and the minimum wage has gone WAY down! wired!( i could go on in the list of politicly incorrect things but id go on for a while...)

sam-WHEE SPAGHETTI POWERS!(throws some spaghetti next to lee)

lee-(awake) SPAGHETTI!!

sam- some one finnaly gets me! SPAGHETTI FOUNTIAN JUTSU!!!

then a whole bunch of sphaghtti flys out of her fingers and lee and sam both try to catch the falling spahetti in there mouth

itachi- hmm, what does this do?(puts on a pendent)

itachi-read these word and see what happens? hmmm, ok...WEASEL PRISM POWER,MAKE UP!!!!!!!!!(start tranforming music)

then he goes threw a huge 5 minute transformation sequence and ends up in a high skool like blouse, head jewlery, gloves, go go boots and a mini skirt(still in akastuki patern)

itachi- WOOT! IM SAILOR ITACHI!!!

sasuke's mind- you tube fame, HERE I COME! )

itachi- im the warior of sharingan and purple nail polidh, SAILOR ITACHI! in the name of weasels, ILL PUNISH YOU!!

gaara- --(gaara's mind- note to self, be thankful my sibs didnt get that...) KANKURO! WHAT DID YOU GET??

kankuro- i got the stater kit for a canned gravy collection!

naruto- COOL! I HAVE ONE TOO! but i got lightblubs and i threw them at orochimaru, LOOK!

gaara- they didnt break?

naruto- duh! why would tobi give me regular light bulbs?

kankuro-wait! tobi dont even got to this skool!!

gaara- who cares! he gave me an unlimited cookie jar!

celine(reaches down the pig shaped jar) MY POCKY!!

gaara- hurray for pocky!

temari-(flying on her fan) WO! tobi gave me a bling set and i put it all over my fan!

her fan was totally bejeweled with many pink and blue gem stickers

shino(automaticlly hypnotied by how shiny it was) shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnyyyyy!

kiba- see, the shiny pwns all!

akamaru(feasting on spaghtti on the floor)

kiba- akamaru! eat the bone that you got!

akamrau- arrf!(spaghettis better!!!)

kiba-dont talk back like that! celine still has a lifsaber!

akamaru-whimper

kiba-ugh, fine...

akamaru- 0D

kiba- now, to try this thing out,(hows up a "candyafiyer" ray), now, that deck will turn into chocolate

then he pushes the button and a blue light shoots on the deck and instantly turns into chocolate

kiba- YAY!

shikamaru-PIXXE STIK!!!!

james(out of random) MINE!!!

shika-GRRR!!! MINE!!!!! D

james- O.O"

shika- MYYYYYYYYY PIXEE STICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

james then runs out of the room

shika- yay!

orochimaru- OK CLASS! TIME TO GET BACK TO WORK!!!

bell- ppppppppppppie!

orochimaru-have a nice... day, --

sasuke- bye...

orochimaru- HAVE A GREAT DAY SASUKE !!

sasuke-ugh...

angie- well, next is music,

dosu- time to show off my singing skills!

sam- please, dont...

dosu- IM AN AWSOME SINGER!!

sam- you were in " the worst american idol additions"

dosu- simons mean though...

sam-...

dosu...

sam-...PAULA, thought you were bad...

dosu- THATS IT!

itachi- HEY! it think ill wear my sailor uniform the rest of the day now!

dosu- you have defeated me THIS time samantha, but i will have my revenge next time!(walks away)

sam-...ill send you the vid of that special i recorded the other day

celine- that should be funny

angie-cool

kiba-OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

what did kiba see?

what other things will the peoples do with tobis gifts of randomness?  
what will happen in music class?

is dosu even old enough to audition for american idol?

FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 14!!!!!!!!!!!

INVADER ROCKET DOGGY SIGNING OFF!!!!!

gir- SALTED NUTS!


	14. 3,2,1! CHAPTER 14!

we're going to second period! if you predcted correctly what kiba saw, you get a piece of chedder! so on with teh story!

angie- what kiba??

kiba- naruto, is being attacked by a dog!

naruto- HELP!!

angie- there you are remy!

gaara- WTF?

celine- tis angie's dog, remy! REMY! stop attacking naruto! thats my job!

remy-whimper(but its fun!!)

celine- well, cant argue with that logic, continue

naruto- were going to be late dabettayo!!!

celine- sorry boy...

saotome-TT

then kiba, celine, angie, sam,gaara, naruto and remy are running to class

sam- wait, why are we running, we still have 2 minutes to get to class and where right next to class...

narutokniting a sweater

celine- --, well might as well go in...

they all go in but naruto somehow gets locked out after kiba slips into the room

bell-ppppppppppppie!...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZ!!!  
BBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ!!!

all the class- (mixed sounds)

intercome- PIE PIE PIE PIE! that was a tardy sweap, please send all studets to the office that are late, thank you...

naruto than gets in

asuma- to the office naruto...

naruto- BUT THE DOOR LOCKED ME OUT!!

hinata- yea, that happened to me once...(

asuma-sigh fine, but next time your late!

naruto- thanks hinata, again!

hinata- blush

asuma- well, im asuma and i only say that cause of the new students(glances at sam and saotome) WHATS THAT DOG DOING HERE?!?! GET THE DOG OUT OF HERE

angie- sick'em boy!

remy gets confused, and strts rolling aruond on the floor pointlessly

asuma- out!

neji-nibbling on an oreo that he got from gai

remy-REOO!?!??!(OREO!?!?!?!)

neji-hmm?-

then remy tryes to tackle neji and neji runs out the door and remy crashes through the wall chases him into the herizon

class- OO'

asuma-well, anyways, get your insterments and start practicing the piece that itachi is handing out

then they all get there pieces

gaara- twinkle twinkle little star? we're the advanced music class, (gaara's mind-even INO can do this piece perfectly) we need harder music ya know...

asuma-but its a classic! now go practice!!!

then they all get there insterments

angie-at least this school still has bells, our old skool couldnt find a new teacher!(angie in real life- I MISS YOU MRS. WAGGY!! TTTT)

gaara-(next to temari who is practicing her flute)temari!temari!temari!

temari-sigh what is it gaara?

gaara- do you have the big mallet to hit the gong with?

temari- kankuro has it, sorry(continues practicing)

gaara(walks up to kankuro shining his tuba) kankuro!kankuro!kankuro!

kankuro- what gaara?

gaara- do you have the big mallet to hit the gong with?

kankuro- nope, sorry, i gave it to hinata to to use..(plays a couple notes on his insterment)

gaara-hinata!hinata!hinata!

hinata-WHAT!?!?! -

gaara- do you have the big mallet to hit the gong with?

hinata- no, i gave it to celine to smack neji with a while ago, she has it

gaara-celinecelineceline!!!!

celine- what?

gaara- do you have the big mallet to hit the gong with?

celine-sorry, no, i gave it to asuma a while ago...

(gaara walks off screen)

(flashes to the other side of the room)

dosu- now!i will sing!!!

sam- NO!

the she shoots some spaghetti into his mouth and he cant talk

class- yay!

naruto- I FOUND CLUCKY!(holds up a plump hen)

clucky- Squak!

class- yay!

sakura- im going to be useful!

class-...

dosuswallows spagehtti you may make good spaghetti! but i will have my revenge!goes to the other side of the room

gaara- sam!sam!sam!

sam- WHAT?

gaara- do you have the big mallet to hit the gong with?

sam- no, the persident stole it from me! TT(no offence to the president, its for fun! XD)

gaara- im probably going to have to go all over the world for this thing --"

gir- thats a great idea!

gaara- sigh MR BUSH!!! voice fades in to herizon

celine- well, obviously that mallet is very popular

kisame-HEY CELINE! I PLAY THE BASS TOO!!

celine- not this again!

kisame- YAAAAAAAY!!!

celine- ive got to act fast!runs to the stage and puts on a dramatic stance oh poor yourick, i knew him well.

sam- wow, that was a lame pun

rock lee- even for me, and i find the "sand"which pun funny...

celine- oh come on! even 5 inch brows?!?!?!

rock lee- NO! 4.9999999999998 inches!

sam- its 5

rock lee- no its not

flashes to white house in DC

gaara- MR BUSH! MR BUSH! MR BUSH!

bush- WEEHAW! what is it?(i have nothing against the president, this is just for fun! XD)

gaara- do you have the big mallet to hit the gong with?

bush- well, i gave it to my betta fish in my summer home in sweden

gaara- why would you have a summer home in sweden?

bush- because its cheap! WHEEHAW!

gaara-gah!

flashes back to the music room

kiba- well akamaru, since we have nothing else to do, wanna do some karoke?

class- NOO!

naruto- your almost worse then dosu!

kiba- that wasnt nice TT

them remy goes back though the hole in the wall that was there and is caring a microphone

remy- ergh ajrrregg! aarrrrrrrggee ggrrrrrheerrrreerrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

angie- what are you singing remy?

remy- rahgerr oooehg( just random words, i dont know)

hinata- neji, where did you come from, i thought that dog chased you off...

neji- i was here before he crashed through the wall again, he got distarcted when we passed the oreo factory so i could come back...

hinata- and the one time i thought you were going to be gone for a while...

neji- no, me is back!

hinata- but in that ca...

kiba- FUUUNNKYTOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(do do do do do, do De do De)

sam- spaghetti him?

class- SPAGHETTI HIM!

then sam shoots lots of spagheti in kibas mouth

kiba-gulp good spahgetti...

sam- no duh, its spaghetti!

kiba- yay!

flashes to sweden

we find gaara outside of bushes summer home in about 17 layers of clothing. gaara opens the door and hes rolling in to find a semi- frozen beta fish

gaara- BETA FISH! BETE FISH! BETA FISH!!

beta fish-glob glob!(translation- I HAVE A NAME YA KNOW!! and its Parlement, CALL ME BY THAT!!!)

gaara-(reading his fish to human transltor) sigh PARLEMENT! PARLEMENT! PARLEMENT!

parlement- glop(what?)

gaara- do you have the big mallet to hit the gong with?

parlement-glop gllooop(umm, i gave it to that homless hobo in sydney autralia! he has it i belive)

gaara-at least im traveling the world(gaara's mind- and all in one period too!)

flashes to the music room

we see rock lee practicing his bagpipe and is waltzing by asuma on the computer. he slowly walks over

rock lee- HEY! WHY ARE YOU ON YOUTBE WHEN WE HAVE TO PLAY INSTERMENTS!??!?!?!!?

asuma-shh! im gonna try videotaping the unicorn thats supposed to pass outside today! orochimaru told me...

rock lee- O0 unicorns are SO youthful! but in a girly way...i know! when it passes be, ILL MAKE IT A MANLY UNICORN!!

itachi- NO! the unicorn if perfect as it is! leave it alone!

kisame- um, there's one at the city zoo ya know...

asuma-has some money , his video camera,and suddenly dawns the "I UNICORNS"

CITY ZOO HERE I COME! WHEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee(voices fades)

itachi-...ACTIVATE NO TEACHER PARTY MODE!!!!pushes big PURPLE button(ah HA! a twist!)

then there is a discoball, food, and music

chouji- FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!

itachi(due to popular demand) woot! WEASEL PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!!!

goes through 5 minute transormation sequence

sailor itachi- yay! now i can show my moves in DDR!!

hinata- yea right...

itachi-oh yeah??

gir- you want a DDR stage here, dont you?

hinata- yes

sailor itachi- if not! in the name of the weasels, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!

gir- fine fine, ddr set, "ddr be here now, i'll get no cake if i dont know how!"(waves magic donut)

then there's a random ddr set

hinata and sailor itachi- YAY!

then they steep on the platform, and put on "love love shine"

(hinata is palyer 1 and itachi 2)

￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALTddr.jpg picture by ANiMEGiR311"

then they end it, hinata got a AAA anf itachi got an FFF

naruto- can you even GET a triple "F"?

angie- no...

kiba- itachi, you got PWNED!!!

itachi- TT, meh what ever, i was with the other sailor senshi anf they suck LOTS more then me! XD esspecially sailor mecury...

sailor mecruy(out of nowhere) I GOT A FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- once! i have the world record for the worst score in DDR history

itachi- thats cause all you do is study!!

sailor mecury-i need to go do that now...(runs off to her cram skool)

flashes to sydney australia we see gaara in some really ghetto looking area of town and is next to a hobo

hobo-wha'd yea want?

gaara- do you have the big mallet to hit the gong with?

hobo- well, i think i gav'it to som'youngin named temari,

gaara- UH!!!

flashes back to the music room

saskue is quietly practicing his cello

(rumbling in the background)

sam- SCREW YOU! YOU HAVE ALL STAR SHEET MUSIC!!!!(by smashmouth)

celine- sasuke, what is that...

sasuke- its, THEM!

angie- who?

sasuke-yelling THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING!!! THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING!!!!!!!

celine- takes out twin katanas

sam-puts fingers in air

angie-has fire balls coming out of her hands

sasuke- wait wait wait WAIT!! this is music class anyways, we can beat people up with our wepons anf stuff any time but this is the only time ill ever get to defend my self with my cello

celine- good point, a bass would make a good fort...

sam- violin!

angie and i have bells!

fangirls- SASUKE KUN!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

random fangirl- pile on sasuke!

then even with his cello on his head her still got pilled on with thousands of pounds fangirls

angie- wow...those people are uh "devoted" Oo"

celine- with a HD camcorder and, CUT!holds the camcorder over her head (SING ALONG!!!) I GOT THE PRESIOUS BLACKMAIL,IN MY HANDS!I GOT THE PRESIOUS BLACKMAIL,IN MY HANDS!I GOT THE PRESIOUS BLACKMAIL,IN MY HANDS!I GOT THE BLACKMAIL,IN MY HANDS! XD

angie- are you going to put that on youtube?

celine- maybe,cause in viewings, it acctually might stand a chance to the time the same thing happend to roy mustang...

sam and angie- who's that?

celine- and they mistake you for tabitha sam...

angie- WHO"S TABITHA!?!?!!

sam- the hyper ANIMEniac...

celine- hurray for us hyper ANIMEniacs! XD ( PS- roy mustang is another on of the guys who has a billion fangirls for those who didnt know)

then gaara opened the door to the room and went in to termari, who is still practiceing

gaara- temari, do you have the gong mallet?

temari- o yeah! i wanted to tell you before you let but it was in my back pack all along!

gaara- temari, i swear, im going to kill you right now...

temari- well, heres the mallet...(trails off)

she hands it over to gaara

gaara- FINNALY!!!

then he runs over to the gong, and give a big fat smack to it

gong- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

bell- ppppppppppppie!

(getting out of class and on there way to gym)

gaara- come on! i only got to ring it once!!

kiba- but i cant belive that you went all around the world in less then an hour! XD

naruto(in the distacne) BELIVE IT!!!

kiba- shut up naruto!

gaara-at least i got some knick nacks from the tourist shops for christmas presents for everyone...

celine- ha ha, hey, wanna end on a serra shorty? gir didnt do one last time...

gaara- yea, 1,2,3!

everyone-SHORTY TIME!!!!

hinata-(with gir) OH! CAN I WRITE THIS ONE,PLEASE??(puppy dog eyes)

gir- um, ok?

hinata- yay!! once upon a time, there was a girl named serra. she was at a resturant with her sister and ate some of this delisious apple pie!

serra- yay!(gobbles down pie)

hinata- but, after she ate it, she turned into another person, that looked like a certian sombody named NEJI!!

serra poofs into neji

serra- hey!!

hinata- and this was the time when were back in elementary skool so we saw our little sibs at skool. that day i brought my brand new squirt gun cause dad wanted me to wait till i was 10 to get a super soaker, and there was only one neji at skool cause the real one was sick but i didnt know,

serra- what are you going to do to me?

hinata- that day i sqirted him all day until he was sopping wet, and i even gave him a swirly that day!!

now serras face is being stufed into a toilet

serra- gag WHA!!!!!

and she lived misrable ever after, the end

serra- TT

hinata- but! for the demonstrator, a concolation prize of a metal washer!(the ones you find on screws)

serra- YAY!

hinata- NOW the end

gir- that was stupid!!

hinata- but its fun annoying random people...

gir- duh, like this line i'll use to finish!

temari-(out of random) SHIKA KUN!!!!!!! MAKE ME FILLO DOUGH( the incredibly thin dough in sheets) FROM PURE SCRATCH and put 100$ and oz chocolate inside it!!

shika-damn you fanfictions, some genius put us togehter and everyone loved the pairing for some reason, WHY ME???

temari- WHAT DID I HEAR!?!?!

shika- uh... right away temari chan! '

why was this chapter shorter then ussual?

how did gaara go around the world so fast?

why did i let hinata write the shorty?

WHY cant i think of any good questions this time?

FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 15!!!!!  
INVADER ROCKET DOG SIGNING OFF!!!!!

gir- SALTED NUTS!!!


	15. Sasuke's Halloween Halabaloo!

Happy Halloween everyone!Sorry if im late! Today, is a one chapter special on Halloween! We're going to see what happens to Sasuke on this day! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Ok, enjoy!

it was halloween day, and we join sasuke anxiously waiting for the bell to dismise 7th grade

celine- WHOO! HALLOWEEN!!

angie- too bad, theres a dance today at our old skool

celine- its halloween anyways

sasuke- im SO glad its halloween!

celine- HOLY CRAP! SASUKE IS HAP...

bell-PIE PIE PIE PIE! at this time all seventh graders are dismissed, go home now!(why did these people work at skool for again?)

everyone rushes out of there leaving kakashi in a big hole that he drilled from him on coffee!

kakashi- ssssoooooommmmeeeeoooonnnneeeebbboooddyyy, gggeeett mmmmeeee oooouuuutttt ooooffffff hhhheeeerrrrreeee!!!!!!

sasuke,kisame,itachi and sammy are walking home together(cause they live in the same neighborhood)

sasuke-YES! its halloween, its the only day, well, night of the year that i dont get attacked by fangirls!!

sammy- wow...

kisame- im a lucky one like kankuro, we have no fans! well, i think i have more then kankuro, cause im the super extreame fishy dude!!! XD 

sasuke-starcastic omg, SO extreme...

itachi- thats the OTHER kennkai genkai(family justsu or skill) in the uchihas,(note- sorry, i couldnt think of any other way of saying this at the time, its morning you see) WE"RE ALL CHICK MAGNETS!!

sam- could you have have made him say it in a LESS werid way gir?

gir- uhh, nope, sorry, tis the morning in my world you see...

sam- --; so anyways sasuke, whats your disquise I MEAN coustume for halloween?

sasuke- the exact OPPOSITE of a chick magnet! im going to be!

itachi- MICHEL JACKSON!!

sasuke-HEY! i wanted to say that!! i know who youre going to be...

itachi- duh, i'll change right now!

sam- dude, where in the middle of the side walk!

itachi- whatever! WEASEL PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!!!!

then goes through the famous 5 minute transformation sequence

sam- i did not need to see that...

kisame- um, itachi...

(strange rumbling in the background)

itachi- yes kisame?

kisame-since your sailor itachi, they think your a girl, so,

itachi- what

kisame(pointing) you have guy fans now...

itachi- oh S! AHHHHHHH!!!!(runs for his life)

kisame and the rest of the people run from the crowd too

flashes to a 1 Hour later sign

sasuke is in his house making a smoothie while sailor itachi( more like the REMAINS of sailor itachi) is on the floor next to the stairs.

itachi- can i have a smoothie?

sasuke- no,

then sakura(out of random comes barging in the front door) ILL HEAL YOUR BROTHER FOR YOU SASUKE KUN!

sasuke- no! he's good like this!!

but sakura allready healed him

itachi(flips) yay!!

sasuke- im going to kill you for that sakura

sakura- if its you sasuke, ill die happily fan girl sigh

then she happily flutters out of the house

sasuke- --" well, it is almost 6, we should get into our costumes...

itachi- uh, about that...

sasuke- what did you do itachi???

itachi- kisame dared me to burn your costume and not get you another on, so im not driving to walmart for a new one ! XD

sasuke- IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS ITAHCI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

itachi- werent you going to kill me anyways?

sasuke- oh yea, but gir wont let me cause she says that sailor itachi is popular with the readers! --'

itachi- yea! i rock!

sasuke- GRRR!!!stomps up to his room, and slams the door

sasuke- CRAP! now i need to get in a coustume, and get revenge on itachi while geting 3 garbage bags of candy at the same time...(lookes in to his emo piggy bank and takes out a shriviled 10 dollar bill) i have an idea...

flashes to sam's front door

sam- no sasuke, im not going to spaghetti attacking fangirls every 1/77th of a second, i want to do other things, like scarying the crap out of little kids!

sasuke-PLEASE!!!!

sam- complain to me and im getting celine and the camcoreder!

sasuke-TT

sam- sigh, ill let you borrow on of my brothers old coustumes, but it might still be obvious its you!

sasuke- ANYTHING!!!

flashes to sauske in a powerpuff girl coustume with the big fat head on it

sasuke- i thought you said your little brother!!!

sam- yea,but he's a wuss,(peoples, im using sams opinion of him, not mine, but HE WOULDNT LET US PLAY HIS NARUTO GAME AT SAM'S B-DAY PARTY!! so BOO!)

sam- my money please!

sasuke hands her the 10 dollars

sam- and i thought ebay was paying me a good price!(by that, she was selling the coustume for 5 cents)

walking out the front door,sam sasuke and(um, i feel like adding another random guy, I KNOW!)james(out of NOWHERE) start trick or treating.

(the first house)

everyone- TRICK OR TREAT!!!

random fish in a bear suit-HAPPY HALLOWEEN(hands pixxe stiks to everyone)

james-eates pixxe stik HEYSAMIMGOINGTORUNAROUDTHEWHOLENEIGHBORHOODFORNOREASON536

TIMESOKGOTTOGOWHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

shkiamaru-PIXXEE STIKS!

then he attack the fish in a bear suit an steal the whole basket of pixxe stiks and the 4 bags of them in his kitchen, then he ate one and shot like a firework back to his neighborhood(he lives in my neighborhood, you are jelious)

sam- well, no fangirls so far

sasuke-makes a girly poseOH LOOKY ME!IM LIKE SASUKES BIGEST FAN! AHHHHH!!! --"

snap

sam-k next house

everyone-TRICK OR TREAT

girl- OMG!!! ITS SASUKE!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!glomps sasuke

sasuke-gag if you dont tell anyone else, ill, uh, give you one of my paperclips, or somthing

girl-(lets go) deal!

she give 2 pieces each to sam and james and she give all of the basket to sasuke

girl- REMEBER TO BRING THE PAPERCLIP! LOVE YOU! --

sasuke- that and when you have more fangirls, you get more candy, thats the only other thing thats good about them besides all the christmas gifts

has a flashback

it was 6th period that same day and they were handing out halloween grams (see, at my school you can pay to send a surprise to your friends,which is candy, and and they hand them out at the end of the day in your friends 6th period class)

kakashi-(not high on caffenine at the time) ok, this halloween gram goes to sasuke(throws candy at sasuke)ok, another one for...sasuke(throws another candy his way)this one is for, sasuke!(throws more candy) ok,(looks into the plastic bag) heres one for naruto, one to shikamaru, and the rest is for sasuke(throws one to each naruto and shikamaru, and the rest of that 100 pound bag to sasuke)

naruto- THATS NOT FAIR! I ONLY GET ONE AND SASUKE GETS(counts all of the candygrams he got) 437 OF THEM! 

sasuke-and there probably all from a bunch of random people i dont know,ino,sakura,and orochimaru!

naruto(looks to see that half of the candy is signed "come join me and you get more candy! orochimaru") ok, now im going to be thankful of the one candygram i got, it says anomynous, I WONDER IF ITS SAKURA! is it?

sakura- no

naruto- TT

(flashback ends)

sam- yea,this is when i wish my boyfriend evan could send me a candygram TT

sasuke- i still cant belive he's martins cousin!

gir- ok time for scary story time boys, girls, and extraterestrial beings!

everyone-yay!

gir- this is a true story,my friend(sam) had pictures of her boyfriend evan(that she met his sister on youtube,then met him on IM) on her binder,a then this dude at skool named martin said he was his cousin but she didnt belive him, then sam called her boyfriends sister and said that he was there cousin!

everyone-OMG!!

gir- ok end of scary story time

flashes back to sam and sasuke

sasuke-ok next house!

walks over to next house

everyone- trick or treat!

snap

sasuke-oh crap,(looks around sam was behind him waving bye bye)

he see's the thousands of fangirls that ambushed him in chapter 14!!!!

random girl- ITS SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!

everyone else- AHHHHH!!!!!!

sasuke- oh crap!!(runs for dear life)

sam- to the tree next to her did you get that?

mysterioous person-nods

15 minutes later, sasuke emerges from the snugling fangirls clutches

sasuke- this coustume sucks! every though im makes it as im bubbles from the powerpuff girls, in a blue dress, and poofy blonde hair! but NO! i obviusly still look like sasuke!!!!!!

sam- but...

itachi(across the street with kisame, pein,zetsu, deidara, and (sasori- can i come back to life, PLEASE!!!!(puppy dog eyes) gir- sure sure, ok) the newly restructured sasori were next to them, laughing very hard!

pein-we sent an e-mail saying that sauske in in the bubbles coustume!!

sasuke- AHHHHH!!!!!

pein- ok itachi, now i can reward you this "scaring the crap out of your little brother" badge!

itachi- YAYZ! i feel special! --

sam- what the hell? whats with the badges??

pein-ok, DEIDARA! CUE COMERCIAIL MUSIC! you see, we are (duh) the akatsuki, and we not only take over numerous taled demons, we do things for fun togthter, like being a boy scout troop! so thats why we have badges...

sam- that should even be funnier then james in a boyscout outfit...

james-(runing by on his 143rd lap of the neighborhood) I HEARD THAT! WHEEEEEEeeeeeee(voice fades)

pein- no! there very manly,(music in the background still on) DEIDARA! TURN IT OFF NOW!

deidara- but i like it!

pein- but its that retarded crap they call music these days!!

sasuke-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!(still screaming)

sam- then WHAT is music?

pein(steps into the light) THE BEETALES!!!! WOOOOOOOOT!!!!

they all see him in some werid looking 60's out fit and even though nobody noticed, he imitated a british accent.

itachi- o come on pein, AT LEAST tell me you listen to green day or somthing! or my weasels shall punish you!

sasori- hey guys! im back!

pein(imitating arosmith) IM BACK!!!!! IM BACK IN SADDLE AGAIN!

itachi- how are you alive again?

sasori- gir revived me!

the akatsuki- --"

gir- what? he gave me a cookie! a GOOD cookie

kisame-sorry guys, no more "lighting things on fire" wednsdays

sasori- wait, what(looks at himself) crap, im still a puppet(sasori's mind- ya know, i should have really made my puppets our of metal...stupid wood)

itachi- can we still light sasuke on fire?

sasuke- no...

sam- (looking at there candy pillow cases) how much candy did you get?

deidara- oh, not much, just a couple dozen pounds each

sam inspectes her bag, to see she only had about 3 pounds of candy because of the constant stoping because of sasuke

sam- SASUKE! COMON! WE HAVE TO GET SOME CANDY!!!

itachi- fine! lets have a contest, whoever gets the most candy all toghether wins

sasuke- hey! thats unfair! its 10 to 2!!!

itachi- too bad, we all only have till 9:30, then meet back here for the judging, winner gets all of the other peoples candy,ok? GO!!

then everyone zoomes off to go house to house

(here are the 2 teams, the SPOC(String Players On Crack)(remember, sam plays violin and sasuke cello!) and the AKA(Akatsuki) so im going to flash back and fourth like in the water park saga)

(SPOC)

sam-trick or treat!

pieman- ok, you can take a hand full of candy

sasuke- you just made a sad mistake

then the 2 grabed the bowl, then took a huge hand ful(by that almost the whole basket) then ran off

(AKA)

tobi- tobi has a good idea!!

deidara-sigh what is it tobi?

tobi- tobi suggests that we can scare other kids then take all of there candy when they run off screaming

itachi- hmm, not bad idea

tobi- TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! --

they then go up to a group of random kids

deidara- NOW PEIN!

pein then jumps out at them and starts singing some random AC DC song

boy- OMG! ITS NOT RAP!** ITS ACCTUAL MUSIC! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

then he and his friends all have a seizure on the ground

then they pick up all there candy and run off

(SPOC)

sam-i know! lets steal my bros candy!

sasuke pulls out a random GPS tracker

sasuke- i taged your brothers one day when in was bored and they still have there trackers

sam-o...k...Oo

then they run half way across the neighborhood to find samual and spencer

sam- samual, give us ur candy!

samual- no

sasuke then trys to blow a fire ball at him

samual- what the heck was that for!?!?!

sasuke- give us yor candy(make a pose to blow another fire ball)

samual- no! ok ok!

then they give then all of his and spencers candy

sam- YA!

(AKA)

they run up to a house and see a big bucket of candy on the front porch

zetsu- yea!

then they poured the whole bucket into there cases, while hindan accedentally bumped into the front door and it swung open to find about a dozen more bages of candy

itachi- one for everyone!

then they storm into the house, the guy living there is obviously deaf because he was watching TV and did not hear them at all and they snuck out with all the candy in that house

pein- WOOOT!

(9:22 PM)

(SPOC)

sam- crap, thats the last house, and we only have a good 25 pounds each, we're gonna lose! TT

sasuke-(with a smug grin on his face) or not ... )

they saw a huge truck filled with candy and and it was infront of the sasuke fan club house! sasuke ringed the door bell

random girl- OMG!! ITS SASUKE!!!

sasuke- wait! i have a proposision to offer

girl- yes sasuke kun?

sasuke- if we can have that truck including all that candy inside it, i promise to give you my old teddy bear i sleeped with when i was 5 to the clubs collection...

girl-here's the keys!

then sasuke then gave her that teddy bear(which he got out of nowhere) then he closed the door to thwart one last effort of the girl glomping sasuke. then they climb into the truck.

sam- wait, DUH! WE CANT DRIVE YET!?!

gir-no, you can drive...i wont let you get caught..

sam- awsome! and we'll be just in time!

(AKA)

they just arive at the point of departure

itachi- where are they, we probably have 300 punds of candy!

pein- TEH AKATSUKI SHALL WIN!!

but then sam and sasuke come zooming up with the truck!

deidara- O

itachi-M

kisame-G

sasuke then got out of the truck

sasuke- ok, im NOT letting you drive again!

sam- --"

kisame- oh come on! gir! you sided with them? DIDNT YOU!?!?

gir- sams my best friend, DUH!

itachi- MY CANDY! TTTTTTTTT

all of the akatsuki hand over there bags of candy and went home with a frown

sasuke-yes! i achived my goal! lots o candy! and revenge on my brother, but still, this coustume is quite slimming

beep beep beep

sasuke- well see ya at skool, all the candy we got, gir took it home and split it evenly...

sam- kk, byez!

then sasuke walks away to his house, then goes to his room

fangirl-under his pilliow SASUKE!!

sasuke- gah!

then she glomped sasuke until sasuke threw a rubber band he touched out the window, and he went to sleep, with(OMG) a smile of satisfaction of getting revenge on his brother

as for sam!

after sasuke walked away

sam- you caught that one tape right

celine-(out of the shadows) yep! PERSIOUS BLACKAMAIL!!! im going to put it on you tube!

sam- ya!

celine- EVERYBODY SING!!!

sam, celine(readers, YOU TOO!)-I GOT THE PRESIOUS BLACKMAIL,IN MY HANDS!I GOT THE PRESIOUS BLACKMAIL,IN MY HANDS!I GOT THE PRESIOUS BLACKMAIL,IN MY HANDS!I GOT THE BLACKMAIL,IN MY HANDS!

sam- HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

celine- and to all,A GOOD FRIGHT! but i didnt get any candy, i was out getting blackmail all night

sam- MY CANDY!

celine- nyuuuu!! TT

sam-

screen does classic circle closing

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!! )

CeLiNe

INVADER ROCKET DOG,SCARING OFF!!!!

zim- I HATE HALLOWEEN!! 


	16. A SAND SIB THANKSGIVING

Happy Thanksgiving! If your not an American reading this...well, HAPPY LEBANESE INDEPENDANCE DAY! ( i bet that you'll google that, November 22 XD) Today is none other then a one chapter special short about the sand sibs (Gaara,Temari,and Kankuro FYI) and there Thanksgiving!( I promise I'll get chapter 15 BEFORE Christmas/Haunaka/Random Holiday #428 8D) IM NOT LATE THIS TIME! YAY! (looks at clock, 11:26 PM) HA! It's technically still Thanksgiving! XP

It was the morning of Thankgiving, and everyone is still asleep, it was very quiet, until they all heard a beep!

ipod alarm clock- FISH HEADS FISH HEADS ROLY POLY FISH HEADS!!

kankuro-(still in bed is his room) who put on that stupid song!!

temari-has piece of paper that says " you got pwned! XD celine" im going to have to kill her...gaara, you should have seen her, your never asleep...(note- the fish heads song is a real song! XD)

gaara- zzzzzzzz

gir- yawn my rules, he can sleep if he askes me, which he did, if not, he's still has insomnia...he was doing homework or somthing...

temari- -- yawn what time is it...

kankuro-8:58

temari-suddenly more awake kankuro! to the couch! lets steal it before gaara gets up at 8:59!!

kankuro- ha ha! were getting the couch THIS year!

gaaras alarm- beepbeepbeep beepbeepbeep

gaara slowly rises from his bed, and starts running like a manic

gaara- WOOT!!! ITS THANKSGIVING!! TO THE TV!!!!!

then he runs to the living room to find his couch taken

gaara-GRR! my couch!!

kankuro- no gaara, not this year, me nor temari never get the couch

gaara- with sand NO! MY COUCH!!

then he uses the sand to throw them off. he jumps onto the couch in a layed back position taking as much room as he possibly can, with his siblings on the floor

gaara- yay! its gonna start!!

(ok, readers, i bet your thinking "whats the big deal?" so im not being suspenceful anymore, ill tell you, well, acctually im making it more suspenceful by making you read this, muahahahaha!!!XP)

he then flips on the tv to NBC

al roker- HAPPY THANKSGIVING! AND WELCOME TO THE MACYS THANKGIVING PARADE!!!!

kankuro- we need another couch TT

temari- o well, i just cant wait till dinner! my favorite part! --

kankuro-um..

gaara- kankuro! THE PIKACHU FLOAT!!!

kankuro- OO!!! PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!

temari- uhh,what were you going to say kankuro?

kankuro- cant talk, pikachu float

gaara- yea temari, you remember that year he didnt see the pikachu float

temari- 0-0 no, im not even remembering that...

gaara- doing some random dance pose GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL!! XD wow, thats stupid, cause you know that animator is the only one that can catch them all, and if ash does, he should be one after 400 episodes, but all he has is about 5 pokemon over all the years he was a trainer...

temari- you acctually watch it with kankuro?

gaara- enough to know what happens..

temari- by that you mean 1 episode?

gaara-duh, its so repetetive!

temari- yea...BUT PIKACHU IS KAWAII!!!!!!

gaara and kankuro- yay!!!

2 minutes later

temari-i wonder when mom is going to cook dinner!

kankuro-mom's dead remember...

temari- oh yeah! i always do that, im still used till when she was alive, i meant dad! '

kankuro- um, he's dead too

temari- damn that orochimaru!DX

kankuro- what are we going to do for dinner??

temari-oh, crap...KANKURO!!! go to walmart and get me all the stuff!!

kankuro- wait, i found somthing,"thanksgiving survial kit"

temari- what?

kankuro- yea, in the fridge in the basement, dad even left a letter

temari- give me it!snags the refregerated piece of paper, and she startes to read it out aloud

Dear Temari and Kankuro, November 21,2001

Heres food for you guys to cook if im ever not hear on Thanksgiving. Cook it good, (hopefully Gaara will eat it) dont get yourseves killed by him,burn down the house, or any combonation of the two!! "

Sorry I'm not here,

Dad

P.S. Temari, you can where that pink apron that your mom used to wear when she cooked, its a special occasion! )

temari- yay! he'd never let me wear that! i never even thought about is esspesially after the chunnin exams!

kaknuro- that was writen when dad was still terified of gaara! XD

gaara- again, darn you Naruto, you had to cure me of it, but at least i have more time to get ice cream and such! P Oh, Itachi is on! Hes on the Akatsuki float,and singing

itachi- singing to the tune of Fergie's "Fergielicous" song itachilicous, definition, make shinobis crazy, they allways claim they know me, coming to me call me crazy, im the I to the T,A, the C the H the I, and if you get it wrong ,you best prepare to die, itachilicous, my body's staying visious, ill be up, in the moutians, just working on my fittness,points to kisame hes my wittness, i'll put your head on rock rock, and you'll be lying on the floor just to test what i got, itachilicous. (ITACHILICOUS IS NOT BY ME!!! i saw it on a cosplay thing, and it was really awsome, so! )

temari- and who thought they would be smart enough to acctually make a song...

kankuro- so, we should start to cook somthing, like the turkey!

temari- ok, set the stove to reads turkey's labeling 400 dergees

kankuro- but the turkey is still frozen!

temari- oh well, still set it to 400 degrees

kankuro- ok!

he then puts the frozen turkey inside, and sets the oven. temari then gets all of the vegetables that she piled to boil(her fan serves 3 purposes, one to attack people, two to protect her, and three to easily peel vegetables, because the winds are strong enough )

temari- crap, not enough burrners

gaara-from the living room what the heck do you need 7 burners for?

temari- duh! the potatos, green beans, crunchy onions, more potatos,the gravy,more potatos, the cranberry sause,yams, and another 6 pots of boiling potatos...kankuro! put those pots outside, and uhh...make some fire!

kankuro then carries all the pots outside, and puts them on the ground

kankuro-(to himself) why is it November, but its still 80 degrees... --"(kankuro's mind- darn sand village)(dear readers- i've had thanksgivings when it was 80 degrees out! id dosent feel like winter! DX) hmm, how to make fire, i can blow fire like the uchihas...runs off screen

flashes to 5 minutes later screen

kankuro- sigh i'll give you my my rare Pokemon Clear version game if you make some fire on the ground to cook this food

itachi-KATON! CARP-FLAME-NO-JUTSU! (insert fire blowing sound )here gimme that game!

kankuro- here! hands him the game thanks!

itachi-with his gameboy wow! when i play the game, i dont see a god darn game!

kankuro- thats why is called pokemon clear...

itachi- thanks for the game! happy turkey day! (runs back to his house)

kankuro- byez!

then he throws the pots on the fire and leaves it there as he walks back into the house

flashes to the kitchen

temari-reading a cookbook hmmm, it says every half an hour, pour a 1/3.2585758th of a cup of white wine to give the turkey flavor...

then she ovens the stove with a bottle of wine

temari- meh, i'll just eyeball it...

then she pours a bit into the pan, but spills the whole bottle into the pan, then it starts steaming like crazy

temari- o crap! i cant see!!!!

kankuro-(just entering from outside) whaa! cough cant see!

bump

gaara- ow! you fell on me!

kankuro-(pushes himself up from the couch) hello? do you NOT see the smoke?

gaara- um, um, I KNOW! byakugan! ...crap, i forgot, wrong eyes...

kankuro- wow, real smart

temari- help me! gaara! stop argueing with kankuro! kankuor! open the door to out side and stand back!

kankuro- DOOR OPEN!

temari- has fan all of the sudden WIND SYTHE JUTSU!(whoooooooosh!!!!!!!!)

it cleared the smoke to the point where you could acctually see, but the house was still a little bit hazy.

temari- phew, now, i need all of those potatos, they should be rea...GARRA!!?!?!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!

gaara- duh temari! you put butter like chocolate with the potatos water to make into mashed potatos!

temari- no...your just supossed to put regular butter! not melted butter like chocolate! by the way, what burner did you use to melt the chocolate?

gaara- oh, just the one that had the dark brown melted chocolate!

temari- that was the gravy! for the potatos AND the turkey!!!

SPLAT!

temari- what was that??

temari and gaara both had red sploches on there face, the cranberry sause exploded from the heat

gaara- your not supposed to cook cranberry sause temari...

temari- um, i can explain, mom used to do it like normal, but she always froze its, and it was too cold for me once, so she cooked it for me! now i like it cooked! "

gaara- and you think it wouldnt explode in your face, and they say you gat an A in science every semester of every year

temari- --" well ,no cranberry sause this time...hows those green beans?

gaara- mushy

temari- gah! i let them boil for too long!! at least the...onions are fine...--

the onions were crunchy alright, but they were black and crunchy( they were originaly white and nerdy XD)

gaara- (rushes to the TV) SNOOPY!!!!!!

temari- yayz! ok, where's the yams? (double takes twice) ED!!!! are you trying to steal our yams???

ed- on the cealing sorry! it was and order from mustang, i heard you make great yams!

temari- thanks! but gimme them!

ed- nope! thanks!flys away on the hanglider he had in chapter 13

temari- --" well,even though all the other dishes are ruined, at least the turkey should be fine, i should watch the parade...

2 to 3 hours later

timer- beep beep!

temari- kankuro! can you get the turkey out of the oven?

kankuro- ok!

then he goes into the kitchen

kankuro- oh! we forgot the stuffing,

takes out box of stuffing, the one with a little surpirise in the box

he then opens the whole box, and shoves the dry stuffing in

kankuro-i have an idea! ill put little sparklers to make it cool!

he then takes out a box of sparklers, and stuck it into the turkey

kankuro- GAARA! TEMARI! GET TO THE TABLE! IM BRINGING THE TURKEY OUT!

then he lit the sparklers and walked with the platter to the table, temari and gaara stared in awe of it

temari- wow kankuro, thats cool! thank you!

gaara- shiny!

kankuro- well, its the best i can do if all the other dishes got messed up! "

but unlucky for him, when he put the stuffing inside the turkey, he also put the surpize in the box, and it lit up when the sparkers did...

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

the dining room and the turkey blew up intirely , because it was a dynamite stick for a surprize

temari, kankuro, and gaara, were all tottaly black from the soot, temari then sits down, and starts sobing

temari-on the floor,crying THIS WAS A DISATER! I'M NOT LIKE MOM AT ALL! I CANT COOK A GOOD THANKSGIVING DINNER! IM SORRY!sniff i just wanted you all to be happy, but i couldnt even cook potatos

gaaraknells down- its ok, i mean, me and kankuro were being stupid, and ed stole our yams so its not ALL your fault

temari-sniff but still..

kankuro then wisphers something in gaara's ear, and he responds with a rapid nod

kankuro- wait here, temari...

gaara then gets up and goes into the kitchen with kankuro

temari-sigh

a few minutes later, they come back with 3 peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches and 3 tall glasses of milk

temari- whats this?

gaara- thanksgiving dinner...

temari- ?

kankuro- uh, its supposed to be the lesson of when you learn to be thankful for what ya have? i think...

temari- oh guys, thanks...even with out a turkey and food, you'll be fine?

gaara and kankuro- yep!

they then both sit down with temari, there plates infront of them

temari- then let us be thankful for what we have! and thats out peanut butter jelly sandwiches! cheers!

the then hit there milk glasses toghether,and take a sip

All 3 of them- Happy Thankgiving to all of you!

kankuro- wow, gir, i think this is the first time you acctually have a moral in a story!

gir- yea, i guess...but hey, its a holiday, and thats kinda hard to write one without the moral of it! P

gaaraswallows bite- aww, gir likes to write fabels!

gir- and just for saying that, you wont get to see the pikachu float next year! XP

kankuro and gaara-we'll be good!

gir- thats what i thought

temari- the holidays are around the corner...

kankurosip- and dont forget black friday tomorow!

gaara- i need to go to a store, and you tube people killing each other for merchendice!

celine(out of nowhere)-COUNT ME IN!!

temari- i still need to kill her for this morning! (

gir- ok, everybody now!

Gir, and the sibs- WE ALL HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT THANKSGIVING/LEBANESE INDEPENDANCE DAY!

kankuro- gir the moral writer!

gir- gives death glare

kankuro- TT

gir- BYEZ!

HAPPY THANKGIVING/LEBANESE INDEPENDANCE DAY!!!

EAT WELL AND MAY THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT START!

INVADER ROCKET DOG, SIGING OFF!!!!

Gir- I WAS THE TURKEY ALL ALONG!


	17. Jingle Bell Rock'n At the Hyuga's

Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah ! Happy Kwanzaa! And all the other holidays I missed! Today is a one chapter short on Christmas at the Hyuga household! Im so sorry that Chapter 15 isnt out yet, because of a combination of life getting in the way and being lazy, but I'm about 60 done with it, hopefully before the New Year!!! (Oh crap, that means I need to write a New Years chapter too!)YAY! IM NOT LATE ON GETTING A HOLIDAY SPECIAL OUT! I'm acctually early!

It was a breezy evening and it was Christmas Eve, we find Hinata, her sister Hinabi, and Neji gathered around a warm fire place.

Hinata-(Crunch) Mmmm, marshmellows!

Neji- Why do we do the summer tradition of roasting marshmellows in the dead of winter?

Hinata- Duh! Where we live here is WAY too hot to even think about going outside, much less roasting things!!!

Neji- True, I don't like how my hair gets all poofy!! Its too humid!

Hinata- Its awsome! But I personally like messing it up in the winter! Like this!

Then she put a marshmellow that was on fire in his hair.

Neji- AHHHH!!!!!(Gets on the ground) STOP DROP AND ROLL!! STOP DROP AND ROLL!! STOP DROP AND ROLL!!!

Hinabi- He he! But Hinata? Why are you so mean to Neji all the time?

Hinata- Because, you'll find it's a lot of fun tourturing certian people...

Hinabi-Crunch Like Kiro-kun down the street?

Hinata- Who's Kiro?

Hinabi- Gir gave me a new buddy for Christmas!

Hinata-(Looks at the camera and holds up a digital camera) This would make a great addition to the blackmail colection!

Hinabi- What?

Hinata- FOR THE 15,000th TIME!!! STAY OUT OF MY 'SPEAKING TO THE READERS" SHOT!!!!

Hinabi- WHAAAA! DADDY! HINATA"S BEING MEAN TO ME!! TT-TT

Hiashi-Hinata?

Hinata- But she was in my personal shot dad!

Neji-(Covered in soot) SHE SET MY HAIR ON FIRE!!!

Hinata- It CAUGHT fire!

Hiashi- Stop bickering you three! Now, Hinata, I know you like to mess around with Neji, and I'm OK with that.

Neji- HEY!

Hiashi- But give him a break, its Christmas!

Hinata- I...have to be...nice to him? (gulps)

Hiashi- Yes, I would like you to do that

Hinata-(sigh) Yes dad...

Neji- Thanks :D

Hinata-(Obviously still mad) It's not Christmas yet...(Holds up her supersoaker)

Neji- Oh crap!

Then Neji runs outside in the huge outdoor courtyard ( Which an incredibly stupid thing to do when its 40 degrees outside...what? I live in a place that 40 degrees is fliping cold!!!!!) and Hinata shoots him with her special Arctic Water Super Soaker. Neji is now one big block of ice!

Hinata- Good thing I put flavoring in this water! (Breaks off a piece of ice from the Nejicicle, and starts licking it) Mmm! Grape!

Then she walked back into the house.

Neji-MMPPHHH!!MMMPHHHHH!!!(Translation- HELP! ANY OF YOU FIRE BREATHERS OUT THERE!!! Ugh, I knew I should have taken that class for fire techniqes!! )

Then he looks up, and it starts raining candy canes for some odd reason. But at the same time, he saw a particularly familiar clay bird flying above the house.

Itachi- MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

Neji-MPPPPHHH!!!!!!!!(HELP!!!)

Kisame- Hi Neji!!

Neji-Mmmmphmpmhhhmmmm!(ITACHI! COULD YOU PLEASE MELT THIS ICE!!!)

Zetsu- What did he say?

Tobi- I think he wants more candy canes!!

Deidara-(Smacks Tobi) Baka! He said somthing about eating some guavas on top of the Effiel Tower that was on a cruise ship!

Neji-(Anime sweatdrop)

Itachi- Why the hell would he do that? Oh well...here's more candy!!

Then he throws more candy on to a frozen Neji

All of the Akatsuki member that were on the bird- MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Then they fly away to bomb Lee's house with candy canes

Neji's thoughts- Duh! I should of though of this, she can hear me even in my thoughts! GIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gir- What?

Neji's thoughts- Can I be unfrozen??

Gir-Umm, can I have that volume of Death Note that you were going to to get?

Neji's thoughts- OK! Just get me out of this ice!

Gir- OK! (Takes out can on ICEBEGONE and sprays the whole block of ice with it)

Neji- Thanks! But why would you need to carry that around with you?

Gir-I don't know acctually...oh well, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

Neji- Thanks!

Then he climbs the wall to a big window, and goes though to his room, which warmed him very quickly. He changes into some sleeping shorts (Yes Neji fangirls, I KNOW I had your attention there!!) and slips into his bed.

Neji- NIGHT MR. ED!!

Mr. Ed- Squeak (He's a guinea pig) (Rachel in real life- YAAAY!!! I have eight of them! Me- Should I tell them the story of Mrs. Piggy? Rachel- Me- Ok (This is a true story) She has a guinea pig named Mrs Piggy,but they mistook it for a girl, so it was acctually a male! And she kept the name Mrs Piggy, so I officially name it a HeShe!! Rachel- YAYZ!)

Neji then switches his light off(Hoping that random fangirls wouldn't glomp him shirtless) and was fast asleep.

Narator-Then it was quiet, though all of the Hyuga house, only Gir was stirring, as she was chasing Mickey Mouse.

Mickey- Ahhhh!

Narator- The stockings were hung by the chimminy with care, but Neji still dreamt of grooming his hair.The ninjas were nestled, all snug in there beds, with visions of evil sugar plums haunting there heads.

Dream Hinabi-(Armed with a shurikan made of cotton candy) Gimmie back my Barbies you mean fruits!!!

Sugar plums- Bwahaha! Never!

Narator-And mamma was at work, a company called Come, but if you've ever noticed, SHE'S NEVER AT HOME!! When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, nobody woke up to see what was the matter. They were all sound sleepers, it ran in the famliy,there was the man, it was good ol' Santy! He put down his sac, he had a good workout, he spread all of it on the floor, Barbies,hair stuff, and supersoakers all about!

Santa- This kid, (Looking at his list) Hinata Hyuga, is really naughty, but she said if I don't give her the things she wanted, she'd replace the world's cookies and milk with beef liver and nurtitional drinks! That and she said to stop calling her a "Ho"(Woot! Terible pun that my friend Nicole made up!) But this Neji kid is nice, so he'll get all the Paul Mitchel hair products he wants!(Thats the only really expensive shampoo i know! ") I hope Hinabi doesn't become like her sister..but she's still on the nice list for now. Oh yay! They left snikerdoodles!

Narrator- Than Santa gordged down the cookies at an incredible speed,he went back outside to his sled and trip on a weed.(Thats pathetic) "Meh, Im too lazy to finish the poem" He said as he took flight. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night!"

THE NEXT DAY

5:49 AM

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!!!!!

Neji-(With an air horn) ITS CHRISTMAAaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaAAAAASSSSS!!!!!

Hinata-Ughh,5 MORE MINUTES!!!!!

Neji- No, come down here! We got an ATV!

Hinata- (gaps) AN ATV!?!?! IM COMING!!! And I'll get Hinabi up too!

Then she goes into a princess themed room and aproches the sleeping girl

Hinata- HINABI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinabi- YAAAAY! My Barbies are safe form the evil sugarplums!!

Hinata-(Just remembering to watch her language around the 7 year old) What the heck?

Hinabi- It's Christmas! Come on Hinata! We need to wake up everyone else!

They then woke up the rest of the family in a similar fashion

6:14 AM

Hiashi-Ok, you can open your gifts now...

Hinata- OMG! A profesional prisision shot super soaker!!

Neji-Its a new ceramic flat iron! I wanna try it now!!!

Hiashi- No, you still have a ways to go before your done!

Neji- Aww

Hinata - An when you can use it, I'll make it go boom!

Hiashi- Hinata, say sorry, that wasn't very nice...

Hinata- Sorry Neji

Neji- Jup!

Hinabi- GIANT HAMTARO PLUSHEE!!!!!!

(You all remember Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams...do you? There SO cute! )

Hinata- What ever you do, don't let people borow it, cause you;ll never get it back...CAN I PLEASE BOROW IT!?!?!

Hinabi- Ok!

Hinata- (Hinata's thoughts-Sucker)

Another hour or so past as the Hyuga's tore open of of there presents. Then came the time to play with the presents.

Hinata- Neji! Come here!

Neji- Yea Hinata?

Hinata then holds up a super soaker and aims to to Neji

POOF! Then two little imaginary figures apeered on her shoulders

Angel Hinata- Hinata! You know better then that! Be nice to him, its only one day!

Devil Hinata- Come on! Christmas doesn't change the fact that you can't do anything to him! Blast him like you ussualy do!

Hinata- When did I have an angel, its ussally two devil consciences and they don't argue like you guys, it gets annoying when people yell at each other from across my shoulders...sigh fine...

The two consciences poof away and she then shoots her supersoaker towards a tree

Hinata-...When is the tree going to start screeming " OMG! MY HAIR! MY HAIR!!!!" Hey! Naruto-kun should be out, I can use my new binoculars!

She then take out some binoculars and looks out the window to find Naruto, Kiba, and Lee playing outside with a set of new skaterboards and ramps.

Kiba- Woot! Now I'm going to do my trick!

He then goes on the ramp and does a double flip backwards and lands it

Lee- That is exelent!! I made up a new trick, I call it FANBEGONE!!!

Random Lee fangirl- OMG LEE! YOU ARE SO SMEXY!

Lee the takes the skateboard and hit the person like a baseball and she goes flying to the sky

Naruto- See, even Sasuke can't do that, he sucks at skateboarding and protecting himself from his fangirls...time for my trick!

Then he goes on the ramp and jumps off his skateboard and it spind a couple times and he lands on it to come back to the ground

Hinata- That was amazing Naruto-kun!!!!

Naruto- What? Did you guys here somthing?

Kiba- Yea

Hinata- AH!

Then she runs out of her room and past the kitchen

Naruto then looks at her window, to see nobody

Naruto- Thats weird...oh well

Then they all go back to showing off in the street

Hiashi- Dinner time!

Then Neji, Hinata and Hinabi sit down

Hiashi- Cheers! To this magnificant holiday and everything that comes with it!!

The Hyuga family- CHEERS!!!!( All of there glasses- CLANG!)

Then after 5 minutes of everyone hitting each others glasses, they beging serving

Hinata and Neji are in line

Hinata- Here, want some potatos?

Neji- Sure!

Then Hinata surprizingly puts some potatos onto his plate, ussually she would just fling it in his face!

Hiashi- Hinabi? Would you like some turkey?

Hinabi- No, I don't like turkey...

Hiashi- Umm, how about some potatos?

Hinabi-No

Hiashi-Green beans?

Hinabi- No

Hiashi-Cranberry sause?

Hinabi- No

Hiashi-Eggnog?

Hinabi- No

Hiashi-Anything??

Hinabi- I wanna hot dog...

Hiashi- Hinabi, you can have a hot dog anyday. We don't have turkey everyday.

Hinabi-...I still want a hot dog.

Hiashi- Fine, wait a couple minutes

A few minutes later

Hiashi- Here's a hot dog sweetie!

Hinabi- I hate hot dogs, I just wanted one for decoration

Hiashi- Ugh..

Neji-Mmm! I want some more crazy salad! (Crazy salad- A fruit cocktail salad with Cool Whip and mini marshmellow, it's a tradition in my family)

Hinata- Me too!

Neji- You can have it!

Hinata- Thanks! Because I wouldn't have said yes! XD

Celine- NO!!! MINE!!!( Abbductes bowl of crazy salad)

Then she flys away on Ed's hanglider

Neji and Hinata- T-T

They kept haveing a good time until the end of dinner

LATER

Hinata- Um Neji, could you come here for a second?

Neji- Yes?

Hinata- I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I'm mean to you, and I do want you to have a Merry Christmas, cause we're, you know, family, and I...

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

Hinata-(Smiles) Oh, its midnight, that means,I DONT HAVE TO BE NICE TO YOU ANYMORE! YEESS!!!!!!

Then she instantly takes out her supersoaker and soaks him

Neji- (Cough) I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU WANTED ME TO HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Hinata- I did, but I don't wnat you to have a merry REST OF THE YEAR!(Soaks again) Wow, this is REALLY prisise!

Neji- Yea, it feels like a water laser preasure system...T-T

Neji, Hinata, and Hinabi- MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Hinata- Hell, its Christmas, you kinda, HAVE to be nice...

Gir- Yea..unfoutunatly I'm a twitch nice person, but its fun to tourture people

Neji-I don't have anyone that I annoy, they all annoy me...

Hinata- And you call yourself not annoying...

Neji- GOSH! LECTURING ABOUT L'OREAL PRODUCTS ISN'T ANNOYING!!

Gir Hinata and Hinabi- Yes it is...

Neji- Thats not nice T-T

Neji, Hinabi, Hinata and Gir- MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HAPPY HAUNAKAH! HAPPY KWANNZA!! AND ALL YOU OTHER HOLIDAYS!

Hinabi- Because Christmas is the time of giving!

Hinata- Nobody care's Hinabi...

Gir- HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ONE AND ALL! EAT WELL AND HOPEFULLY GET SOME COOL NEW STUFF!!

INVADER ROCKET DOG, SIGING OFF!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gir- We...WISH YOU A MERRY JINGLY! WE WISH YOU A MERRY JINGLY! We wish you...


	18. New Years Eve with the Akatsuki!

Happy New Years Eve everyone! If it is already New Years Day in your country, then Happy New Years Day! Today is a 1 chapter special on New Years Eve with our friends, the Akatsuki! (After this, it should be regular chapters for a while, cause there are no more importent holidays for a while! " Random kid from China- WHAT? CHINESE NEW YEAR NOT IMPORTENT? TT Me- NO! It is! Just not to an average American! Chinese kid- Oh, sorry Me- I'll make note of it though Chinese kid- YAY!)

We meet up with Pein and Konan, decorating the Akatsuki's lair with various decorations.

8:35 PM

Pein- Ok, everything is set, Konan, could you call everyone out here?

Konan-Yes..

Then she goes to the phone and pushes the 'Call everyone" button on the phone

Konan-(To the phone) Fellow Akatsuki's, as you know, it is New Years Eve tonight, and it is of course time for the party to celebrate that. Please make sure that no parents, reletives,teachers, other ninjas,or emo siblings, make it into the party, remember what happend last year...the party is at 9 o'clock,hope to see you here! And Deidara, leave your bird OUTSIDE! Bye! ( Hangs up the phone)

Pein- Ok, what do we have?

Konan- Shrimp puffs, brownies,soda,water, slushees, beer, champagne, wings, Chex Mix, cheese sticks, the sugar stiks( Saying that hopeing Shikamaru wouldn't crash in to the house out of nowhere) chips and dip, candy, crackers, some of those chicken things,party games, music,and some cake!

Pein-Oh! I think there here!

He then goes to the door, and opens it

Pein- Hello everyone!!!

Everyone- Hi leader!

Pein- Why are all of you here together?

Zetsu- Kakuzu acctually got here first, but the new metal detector you installed went crazy, so everyone got here at different times, but Kakuzu was stuck, so we had to fix it, then let everyone though...

Kakuzu- Not funny! It was trying to snag the 50$ I had in my pocket

Hidan- Nobody gives a damn

Pein- Itachi, are you SURE Sasuke didn't come along?

Itachi- NOPE! I told him to not come, or I'd put the video Celine made of him on Halloween to YouTube! I brought Crispy though!

Pein- Yay!

Tobi- Tobi brought his iPod!

Kisame- I would have brought mine, but my dad randomly abductted it, he needs to get his own!

Deidara- Be lucky you HAVE an iPod, I have some other cheap mp3, un

Kakuzu- Well YOU be thankful that you got a gift for your birthday! I payed 20$ for that! T-T

Pein- Well don't just stand there, come in!

They all slowly entered, taking there hats off and putting it back in the hats box

Sasori- I got some new puppets and there of our classmates and stuff!

Zetsu- (Looks at Celine and Angie puppets) But these people don't go to our school...

Sasori- I could only find the ones for the people that go to Itachi and Kisame's school...that and Gir doesn't know the people at our school, I have to wait a year or two

Gir- Sorry

Kisame- Yay! Now I can pretend that I was the perfect student, but NO, stupid Celine and Sakura as the teachers pet! ( Note from the author- He he, I kinda AM a teachers pet to some degree, but I don't like it, I just get good grades and answer questions in class)

Itachi- You're the furtherest thing from "perfect" now as for me...

Kisame- You use that pendent everyday...you ain't perfect either! XP

Itachi- (Gasp) LEAVE MY AWSOME PENDENT OUT OF IT!I got a new even better one thank you very much. This on comes with extra glitter! WEASEL CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!!!

Then he goes through the famous now 5 and a 1/2 minute transformation

Sailor Itachi-(Covered head to toe with glitter) AHH! CAN'T SEE!!!!

Konan- HA HA! Itachi is the glitter monster!!

Itachi-(Brushes glitter of with a broom) Well, at least I'm shiny!

Sasori- OK! Im' ready!!

He takes out a Kakashi and a Gai puppet (All of the characters mentioned in the skit are in puppet form)

Kakashi-(With Sasori's voice) Yay! Its New Years Day tommorow!

Gai- And guess what else it is?

Kakashi- Umm, OH! The day I get to make fun of everyone that was drunk from the night before?

Lee-(Wonders ditzily across the stage) Uh...OmG! ThE PooOFy PinnK CeLlos ARe AFTer MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Everyone- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lee- Gai, DiiD GeT knEE suREgy?

Gai- What?

Puppet Lee wonders off stage

Kakashi- I guess I was right then?

Gai- No

Kakashi- What is it then?

Gai- My birthday, or as those youthful people say, my "b"day

Kakashi- ...your not even in the same CATAGORY as bday...

Gai- Not funny

Kakashi-Well, people probably kinda don't get you anything, they probably all forget

Gai- Hey! My parents forgot my birthday 3 years in a row once!! T-T

Kakashi- that might explain why you got an iPhone 10 years ago

Gai- HA! And its still better then the ones that are out now

Kakashi- Well, you're not getting anything for you birthday from me! XD

Gai-YOUR MEAN! T-T

Kakashi- I win again..

(Curten drops)

Everyone-YAY!

(Curten rises again)

Celine and Angie puppets apeer ( See, even **I **have to make fun of myself somtime or another! XDD)

Celine-Im, SO awsome! I also have my secret alias as the writer and Gir, so I'm like God in my story!

Angie- OMG! YOur not supposed to say that

Celine- But I don't want THEM to know..

Sasori- Thats what I think of her...

Deidara-Yea, she gets to do what she wants, whenever she wants...ITS NOT FAIR UN!!!

Gir- If YOU wrote a story,you could be like me...

Deidara- I don't have any ideas...

Gir- You'll think of one

Tobi- Tobi will help you write a story sempai! -

Deidara- Yea, how about this, its gonna be called, TOBI GOES BOOM!

Tobi- WHA! Tobi will be good! T-T

Pein-Oh yeah! I got Handbell Hero for Christmas!! (Angie in real life- WOOT!!! HANDBELL HERO! XDD)

Zetsu- I wanna try Pein!

Pein- Ok, because I refer to Zetsu as an equal, he and I get to go first

Konan- You told me that!

Pein- What are you talking about? You've hogged it ever since we got it, I only had one turn!

Konan- I'll let you live THIS time...

Zetsu- Ok, I get the green set of bells!

Pein- And of course I get my pretty orange ones!

Zetsu- OK, GO!

The two then start rocking out to jingle bells, screamo edition, we rejoin some of the others getting some snacks

Deidara- What to make in a story...I could tell my life story...

Hidan- Who would really read that, now if you made it " Deidara, the adventures of a preist", that wouldnt be such a crappy book

Deidara-Hidan...AM I A FREAKING PREIST!?!?!

Hidan- No...

Deidara- Maybe it will be an art book...

Itachi- I don't know, but I have to go outside for a minute

He then climbs up a ladder and looks out from the roof

Itachi-...(Double takes) Hmm, I'll have to keep checking, cause we'll have to be careful if HE comes...

He then climbs down into the building

Zetsu- HA! You got OWNED!!

Pein- Comon! The screamo version of this song is IMPOSSBLE!! Im much better at TRIANGLE HERO!!!

Zetsu- You acctaully play that?

Pein- IM THE WORLD CHAMPION!!

Zetsu- Yea, and Itachi is the world champion at DDR

Itachi- HEY!

BOOM!!!

Pein- KISAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kisame- BROWNIE EXPLOSION!

He then takes a surf board ( Made of brownies of course) and starts gliding on the melted chocolate

Itachi- NO KISAME! It might attract...him!

Kisame- Oh no, you're right! We have to eat this fast!

Itachi-(With twin giant spoons at hand) START EATING!!!

then they both start eating as much of the exploded brownie that they could, also making it into sundaes, shakes, cakes, and all the works

(Flashes to Deidara, still pondering ideas for his story)

Deidara- I know! I can do somthing like Gir does! Thats it!

Tobi- Um sempai, thats called plaigerism..."

Deidara- DARN IT!!! OH! How about a story about a girl, who helps a half demon retreve the shards of a magical jewel!

Tobi- Thats InuYasha

Deidara- Um, how about a boy, that lives in the future, and has to pilot this massive robot called an Eva!

Tobi- Neon Genesis Evangelion!

Deidara- A boy that controls a robot with a remote control!

Hidan- Gigantor! ( That show is probably older then him!)

Deidara- SOMEBODY KEEPS STEALING ALL MY IDEAS!!!

(Flashes to Pein and Zetsu)

Pein-(setting up Tambourine Hero) I SO can beat you at this!

Zetsu- If I can get an A on Jingle Bells Screamo version, I can beat you at this, I ate a Guitar Hero Pro once, and I think I got his Mad Skillz!! XD

Pein- Wow Zetsu...

Zetsu-Hey, it finished loading!

Pein- What song?

Zetsu- I don't know, hit me with your best shot!

Pein- Ok, SuperXtreameSugarificSongToTheMaxx?

Zetsu- Ok!

They then start playing the song, which was predictably sung but super hyper chipmunks on heilum

(Flashes to Kisame and Itachi, still eating the brownie typhoon that passed)

Itachi- HURRY! He still might end up coming!(Puts spoonful of brownie sundae in his mouth)

BOOM!!!

Kisame- AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ITS HIM!!!!!!!!!!

L (From Death Note)- SUGAR!!!!!! WHERE IS THE SUGAR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Itachi- Protect the cake!!

L then trys to pounce onto the huge chocolate cake

Deidara- COULD YOU STOP YELLING! IM STILL TRYING TO THINK OF AN IDEA FOR A STORY!!!!

L- (Starry eyed) Lindt triple decedent chocolate trufles?

Deidara- Yea, why?

L-...AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Then he starts running towards the box of expensive chocolates

Deidara- NO! MY CHOCOLATES! DON'T MAKE ME GET SHIKAMARU!!!

Itachi- Good idea!

Deidara- (running) Dont just stand there! SAY IT!!!

Itachi- PIXEE STIKS!!!!!!!

Then Shikamaru crashes though the ceiling infront of L

Shikamaru- WHERE...ARE...THE...PIXXE STIKS!?!?!?!?!?!

L- NO! MY SUGAR!!!!

Shikamaru- WHERE ARE THEY!?!?!?!

Konan- Oh crap, we ate them all!!!

Shikamaru-(Normal) Then what am I doing here? See ya, Happy New Years...

Then he goes all the way back home

L-...SUGAR!!!!

Itachi- Im sorry Temari...L!! Theres a huge oreo stash in Slovakia,full of oreos!

L- ...OREOS!!!! (Starts running in a East North East Direction)

Kisame- Happy New Year!!

(Flashes to Pein and Zetsu)

SCORES

Pein- AAAA Zetsu-F

Pein- You were saying?

Zetsu- Fine, ( Hands him 10 bucks)

Pein- Bwahaha! HOLY CRAP! ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT!! KONAN!!!!!!!

Konan- What?

Pein- Get the Champaine!!

Konan- OK!

She then pours about 10 glasses out champagne

Pein- ITS 11:59 PEOPLE!!

Everyone- YAY!

Konan- Want a glass Gir?

Gir- Err, I'm kinda too young!

Konan- Oh yeah! " Umm, how about sparkling grape juice?

Gir- SURE!!

Konan then pours her a glass

Kisame- OK! START THE COUNT DOWN

Tobi- 10!

Hidan- 9!

Kakuzu- 8!

Deidara- 7!

Kisame- 6!

Itachi- 5!

Sasori- 4!

Zetsu-3!

Konan- 2!

Pein- 1!!

Everyone- HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!

Deidara- HAPPY '08!!

They all take a sip of champagne

Deidara- I HAVE AN IDEA!!

He then takes his bird and invites everyone onborad, they then take off

Deidara- HAPPY NEW YEAR! UN!!!!!

He then makes a purple, blue and green mini clay bird, and set them off like fire works!

BANG!

CRACK!

BANG!!

Neji- Ugh, AGAIN!?!?!

Itachi- OMG! Your not frozen like last time? HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! (Sets off a red bird)

BANG!

Neji- Happy New Year!

2 hours later

Deidara-(Drunk) Happy New Yeeear KakAASHi!!! I gOTZ iTachiS shiRT!

Kakashi- Yep, its fun to laugh at the drunk people, he he! XD

Itachi- GIMME THAT BACK! (Snags shirt and puts it on) I don't think it was a good idea to give him 5 more glasses of Champagne Crispy!

Crisp- X-X

Kisame- (With HD camera) Hey, blackmailing people IS fun! But I can't tell Celine that

Sasori- You don't want THEM to know that! XD

Everyone- Happy New Year!!!!

Zetsu- Gir? Why is New Years Eve SO MUCH FUNNER then New Years Day?

Deidara- CaUSE tHE beTa FisH coME OUt tO dO bAckFlipS On TRIcycLEs!!

Gir- I don't know, because you eat food, and play with fireworks! But not the next day, its kind of a sad day, the holidays are over...

Kisame- That and we have to back to school T-T

Pein- And all those cool things on TV, I wish I lived in NYC...

Konan- I hate the city, I like seeing it on TV! XD

Deidara- And I think I Figured out a story!

Tobi- What is it sempai?

Deidara- Its gonna be called, L the Sugarcidal Maniac!!

Hidan- Ha Ha, I wonder what will happen to that freak...

Deidara- I'll be famous!

Hidan- No you won't

Deidara- T-T

Everyone- HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!

Itachi- Hey Kisame?

Kisame- What?

Itachi- I wonder what happened to L?

Kisame- Yea, I wonder

5 MONTHS LATER

Temari- Hurray! I've been looking forward to this all year! Just pigging out in my secret oreo stash! --

She then goes into the cave, and sees a note

IOU,

Love,

L

Temari- DAMN YOU L!!!! WHOEVER YOU ARE!!!!!

Gir- Happy New Year!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See you all in '08!!! Have fun, and be safe ( Even though I don't know if any of you people go out tonite, I don't! I'm not old enough! XD) And 15 WILL COME OUT SOON!!

INVADER ROCKET DOG SIGNING OFF!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gir- Good BYE! GOOD BYE! BYE BYE! ( To 2007! )


	19. WOOT! CRANK THAT CHAPTER 15!

wow, first real chapter since october, sorry for the wait, cause i had to write all of the holiday specials chapters, but its finnaly here! i prommise ( more like wish) that the next chapter will be out sooner! (without a 3 month gap!)

the peoples are walking to gym class

celine- at least i dont have mr washington!

gaara- oh yeah, i remember him from track

both of them together- the military fittness dictator!

kiba- anko can be bad somtimes though...

celine- she looks like my mom a little for some reason...

angie- you always say that!

random person- CELINE!!! CELINE!!!! ...CELINE!!!!!!!!!!!

celine- un?

she turns around

rachel- hi!!!

celine- OMG! hi! i didnt know you come here now!!

rachel- yep! like sam, beacause gifted moved here!

celine- is tabitha here too?

gir- no, she didnt ask me to be in the story, i ussually dont add people unless they ask...well lets say she's here but she wont be seen until she asks

rachel- or i can bug you in real life

gir- true...byez!

sam- you going to gym?

rachel- (looks at scheduale) i think, with anko?

angie- yep!

rachel-yaaaaaay!

kiba- i heard were doing dodgeball today!!

celine- woot!!!!!

they all go into the seperated locker rooms, but we'll skip to when there in the gym cause nothing interesting happened worth telling there.

(in the gym)

anko-(yelling obviously) OK! TODAY WERE PLAYING DOGDEBALL!!

tenten- WHAT?

anko-I SAID WE ARE PLAYING DOGDE BALL!!!

tenten-I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!

anko-**I SAID WERE PLAYING DOGDEBALL!!!!!!!!!**

tenten-what???

anko- UGH! REGARDLESS TO TENTEN'S DEAFNESS, WE'RE PLAYING DODGEBALL! YOU'LL BE DIVIDED INTO 2 TEAMS. ITACHI! YOU CAN'T BE PLAYING IN A SAILOR MOON COSPLAY OUTFIT!!!

itachi- but its comfy!

anko-BUT CAN YOU PLAY IN THEM! NO! CHANGE INTO YOUR UNIFORM!!!

itachi- (sigh) fine, clothes-change-no-jutsu (poooooooooof)

he then changes into a unform, but with the akatsuki red clouds on them

itachi- cool, i have a pimped out gym outfit! BD

anko- close enough, WELL NOW TO MAKE THE TEAMS!!

(for your reference readers!)

blue team- celine,kiba, kisame,lee,angie,sakura,rachel,neji,sam,kankuro,dosu,kin

red team-sasuke,gaara,ino,hinata,itachi,shino,chouji,naruto,shikamaru,temari,zaku,tenten

anko- ok! TEAMS SET!

tobi- can i be the announcer?

anko- t-t-tobi? you dont even go to this school! you got to a mental facili-I MEAN-high school

tobi- pleeeeease? tobi will be a good boy!

itachi, kisame and tobi all together-(starry eyes) pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

anko-(sigh) fine

tobi- woot!

the then runs to the top of the bleachers with the microphone, and score board controls at hand

itachi and kisame just simply high five each other for the victory of there friend

celine(to angie)- wow, TOBI made it to high school before itachi or kisame, TOO funny!

sam-now that you think about it, they should all be in high school, but only itachi and kisame are left, and they SHOULD be in high school...

angie- you think that old dude hidan goes to high school? he has grey hair!

celine- ok, everyone besides hidan, kakazu,the leader and konan go to high school

anko- ok, GO!(blows whistle)

celine- deja vu...(dodges ball) didnt we already play this in chapter 9 or somthing?

angie- i think so, i should look back at the script, wait(dodges ball) why dont you look gir?

gir- too lazy

celine- omg...look at sasuke!

sasuke- itachi,itachi,itachi,itachi,ni-san,ni-san,ni-san,ni-san,ni-chan, ni-chan,ni-chan,ni-chan, weasel,weasel,weasel,weasel,weasel,itachi,itachi,WEAAAAAASEELLLLLL!!!!

itachi- FOR GODS SAKES! WHAT?!?!?!?!

sasuke-... hi!

itachi- O-o

(SMACK)

sasuke- ha ha! and that trick i learned when i was 5!!!!

tobi- itachi is out!!

(flashes to neji)

neji- ok, music made you lose last time(remember pink floyd?), it shall make you win this time! byakugan! (CHA CHING!...im serious, when its activated, it sound like a cha ching...think about it...yea, now you HAVE to agree with me XD) tobi! could you put on this para para song

(para para- DDR with the remote)

he then tosses the CD to tobi

tobi- you still listnen to CD's? you dont have and ipod or a mp3???

neji- whats wrong with that

tobi- (with his microphone) NEJI DOESNT HAVE AND MP3 PLAYER, HE HAS CDS!!!

everyone- hahahaha!!!

neji- T\\\T just play the disc!

tobi- omg! this is my fave song!

hinata- oh neji!

neji- NOW!

tobi then rapidly hits play

boombox-(BLASTING and makes and echo due to the vastness of the gym) teletubbies, teletubbies! say, heello! ELLO!!!

neji- NOT THAT ONE! NEXT ONE!!!

tobi then presses the 'skip' button

rachel- i suggest you dance for you life...

neji- and i shall

boombox-

Bandolero Comanchero, never say "you stop!"

Round 'n' round

That's people sound

(Choir) I wanna come into your city  
Because I need to believe in your

Eyes, tonight  
That's the people night  
I'll meet you at midnight  
we can leave it together

Live or die in New York  
Money talk on the road  
I can't feel you, babe  
Now don't you believe her

Live your night on the book  
Hot and soul with my love  
Easily, I'm greatest  
Don't be silly, won't you really push and take me higher

Bandolero Comanchero, never say "you stop!"  
Baila all the night

Ehy- ehy- ehy- ehy

Bandolero Comanchero, moving to the top

Don't be silly, won't you really push and take me higher  
Bandolero Comanchero, never say " you stop!"  
Baila all the night

Baila, Comanchero tonight!!!!!!!!

Baila, Comanchero tonight!!!!!!!!!

neji still keeps danceing like a maniac but meraculously dodges everyone one hinata balls ( which she even set on fire!)

tobi- and look at neji! he dodged all of those balls

neji- im not going down this time!

hinata- oh crap, he's in NORMAL mode!! not in OOC(out of character) mode!!!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!

neji- JUNKEN! 128 dogdeballs fist!!!

then neji has his byakuagan and has his nearly invisible hands picking up and throwing many balls at what was seemingly at...

tobi-(with a speed radar) mach 4!!!

ok, mach 4...and the all hit hinata! then she fell with a thud

hinata - X-X

gaara- OMG! HE KILLED HINATA!!!!!

anko-(blows whistle) STOP!!!!!

celine- ow, thats almost worse then super azz blowing his whistle into the microphone at our old skool, or even worse...

angie- what?

celine- donald whistling the nutcracker...

sam- dont...even REMIND me...

(a true story- a kid at my skool named donald, we were packing up for orchestra class, and he was whitsling the nutcracker, im serious, i had a headache for a good half an hour after that O-o)

anko- hinata, are you ok?

hinata- X-X

anko-(anko's thoughts- i'll take that as a no...) naruto, take her to nurse tsunade...

naruto- yes'm

he picks up hinata and carries her to the nurses office

kiba- gir, are you a NaruHina fan?

gir-...yes :I

anko-neji, im going to have to give you a detention, and your out for the rest of the game, everyone else, BACK TO THE GAME! (blows whistle)

kisame- ITACHI! i brought sombody!

itachi- OMG!!!!!

puff- hi itachi!!

celine- OMFG! its that penguin from this fan fiction i read called "sasuke gets owned"!!!!!

itachi- you thought that was fiction? no, that stuff actually happens!

celine- awsome!!! (jumps to dodge a ball) you have your AK-47 puff?

puff- yep!

rachel- hey! celine! we should just make a party out of this class like you did with every other class!

celine- or just make it another game since we allready did a dodge ball scece in this story...

rachel- yay! (makes a couple of hand signs)WATER STYLE! WALL OF ICE!!

out of nowhere, a 1 inch wall of ice seprated the gym in 2

rachel- I SAID WALL! NOT STEP!!!

anko was walking over the ice but then it shot up to an incrdible height, anko was lucky to not be squashed on the ceiling

tobi- and rachel creates this huge wall of ice!

anko- ow...

all of the balls thrown, went right back to the throwers and every one was out on the red team

anko- BLUE TEAM WINS!!

blue team- YAY!

anko-(looks at clock) wow, we still have 25 minutes of class,umm,

lee- me and itachi wanted to have a debate about the pens in the school store!

anko-(shrughs) ok, works for me, if anyone askes, im in the office ( ankos thoughts- i have enough time...TO STARBUCKS!)

itachi-bwahaha! i have puff!

puff- pink sucks! green is better, that and i'm a green penguin, so sorry itachi! "

itachi- T-T (ahem) ladies and gentlemen of the jury...

celine- umm, itachi, this is a DEBATE! not a court case...

itachi- sorry! gosh...so anyways, half of the people that go to this school are either girls, skater guys that like pink, or are just gay...

sasuke- like you?

itachi- THATS NOT THE POINT! or gay people(no offence to gays)...but they need pens to preform all of our random assingnments here, AND to pass notes!

lee- but you can do that with any pen...

itachi- BUT! does pink express somthing! YES! it expresses indviduality! and that what we like to do here, wether your a prep, emo kid, anime-freak,random person,geek, skater, INDUVIDUALITY ROCKS MY SOCKS!!!

crowd- wooooooot!!!!!

angie- but celine, YOU HATE PINK!

celine- sorry, im kinda big on the expression part

lee- but green is better!!!!

rachel- YES IT IS!!!

all of the crowd except sakura, itachi,ino,kisame, and some other people- WOOOOO!!!!

celine- ok, i rule that we WILL get some pink pens for the school spirit cart!! for the expression part, cause pink sucks...but the school is too cheap to get them for us. so uhh, i say itachi is a good debater...

anko- (enters the gym0 mmm, frapacinno,

the students just stare her in jealously

anko- uhh, your dissmissed, see you tommorw...

they all go back to the locker rooms to change

(walking back to the locker rooms)

celine- yayz! they put 5000 new electric fences around the girls locker room! cause remember last year, good thing it was bring your flamethrower to school day that day!!

angie- i burnt jariya to a crisp!

sam- crap, i wish i was here last year T-T the best thing they had at our old school was hat day, and thats kinda stupid...

celine- theres never hat day here

rachel- what the hell? theres a "bring your flamethrower to school day" and no hat day...I WANTED TO DO THAT AT MY OLD SCHOOL! T------------------T

celine- to joseph, cammilo, and a bunch of other people?

rachel- yes...

they all get changed in the locker room

bell- ppppppppppppie!

(walking to lunch)

naruto- LUNCH!!!

orochimaru- NO! you forgot, you have a lunch detention

naruto- wah! me no want to die!

orochimaru- TODAY!!!

naruto- off to my 5 minutes of doom, ILL LIVE BELIVE IT!!

orochimaru- sasuke, you have one too...

sasuke- no i dont...0-o

itachi- no he doesnt...

orochimaru- fine, my misstake, i meant some other sasuke from some other show...(inner thoughts- SO CLOSE!!!)

sasuke- are you all right itachi?

itachi- he lacks hatred...

hinata- (a little bit delirous from all those balls) is everyone going out of character today:(

sasuke- at least its not the loud and happy itachi

sam- true...

they all get in and angie and celine sat down, cause everyone else bought there lunches.

shikamaru- is it ok if i sit here?

angie-(blushing slightly) Shika! your coming over here to sit next to me?

shikamaru- no. i cant find temari or chouji and i want company

angie-My company!?!

shikamaru- no celine's, she is so hot.

angie- O.O and T-T

celine- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

shikamaru-(Dissapears, it was a genjutsu)

celine-(cracking up and pounding the table) Im sorry, i HAD to see your face!!!

angie- IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!

gaara-(sits down it his bowl of ramen) oh! you talking about killing people! cool! -

angie- yes, im going to kill celine here!!!

celine- to the nuclear fall out shelter!!! (runs to the door that said "fall out shelter" and slams the door)

itachi- (gasps in exasperation) the school is too cheap to get pink pens, but they have a freggin nuclear fallout shelter!?!?!?!?! IM SOO MAD!!!!!

sasuke- EVERYONE TO THE FALLOUT SHELTER!

itachi-but its a good use of money i guess, but they were SUPPOSED to use this for a forigen exchange student program

rachel,sam,and celine- WHAT!?!?!?!

itachi- to go to japan!

celine,sam, and rachel- O----------O

celine- me want to go to japan T-T

naruto- yayz! im out of orochimarus class!!! he made me scrap gum from the desks...

sasuke-(to himself)hes a lucky one...

hokage-(on the stage,with a microphone)ok, since its your 1st day at skool,im going to ruin your lunch shift by giving you this random speech!!!!

dosu- why?

hokage- BECAUSE I WANT TO! XP

dosu- damn you T-T (inner thoughts- damn him AND that neighborhood watch commitee)

hokage- ok, welcome back to school! and because there is nothing else to say, im just going to lecture about fighting and bullying like i always do, and repeat myself 14000 times!!! ----

then he starts lecrturing in the background, even though obviously nobody is listening

kiba-sits down i cant belive theres a ramen bar here! -

rachel- true, its good! (sluuurp)

gir- and now! for another new character! because people keep asking me if they can be in the story, and i ussually say yes!yaaayz!

gaara- what new character? AGAIN??

gir- yes,AGAIN!

gaara- but this is the 2nd one this chapter! i suck at remembering names!

gir- too bad!

celine- oh here she is!

alex- hi! -

angie-OH! she was from my old soccer team!

celine- when did you come here?

alex- umm, im not sure...i think they rezoned me or somthing, can i sit here?

celine- sure! not to mention that these tables can fit 10 people instead of 6 back at our old school!

gaara- are you sure youre not Ed?

alex- um, no...(inner thoughts- is he ANOTHER ed stalker?)

gaara-oh cause he's my cousin...

sam-how many times have you said that in the story?

gaara- (looks over 14 different scripts from his backpack) about 5 or 6 times...

rachel- woow

celine then takes out a little snack cake, then rachel snags it from her hand

rachel-(yelling at the cake) WHATS INSIDE YOU!?!?!?!?!

celine- you have to do that everyday, done you?

rachel- i dont do it everyday...

celine- um, i think its chocolate cream

rachel- yaaaaay!

angie- what sceduale do you have anyways? oh crap, i forgot, your in 8th grade...

gir- and itachi and kisame are supposed to be in about 11th grade, and there still here...

angie- true, but itachi and kisame just failed 140000 times, alex didnt...

gir- uh...uhh...i need to think of an explination! hmmmm...OH! she probably wanted classes with the naruto characters, so she is and honorary 7th grader!

alex- err...ok?

angie- wow gir...

gir- what else am i supposed to do??

alex- anyways, this is my scheduale

and of course, same scheduales

everyone- yayz!

akamaru- barrrk!!

kiba- what is it boy?

kiba then looks around the lunch room, then sees whats going on...

kiba- sam!! what the hell are you doing!?!?!?

sam- im just bored! SPAGEHTTI!!!

then (duh) she shoots a bunch of spaghetti out of her fingertips

sailor itachi- yayz!

hokage- hey you!

sam- uh...I HAVE A NAME!!!! DX

hokage- uh (looks at list titled "NEW PEOPLE") samantha! stop spagehttiing the cafetreria immidiatly!

sam- why should i?

hokage- i have an idea...we have a fight, if you get at least a B+, ill let you keep spagehtiing the place, but if i win, you have to stop and clean this all up

sam- stupid, im in gifted, ill get a good grade on any type of fight!

hokage- OK! clothes change no jutsu! (poooooooof)

now he is in his battle clothes

kiba- wow, this is the first time there was a fight in the cafetria, its ussally in the classroom...

sam- spagehtti shurikan!!

then she throws about a dozen towards him but dodges everyone

hokage- not bad, but try this on for size! fire style! log on fire no jutsu!

sasuke- i hate that log (for you people who don't watch naruto abridged, this is a reference to that)

it missed but some of the fire touched her shirt, and its on fire now

sam- THIS IS MY BRAND NEW GIR SHIRT!!!

hokage- (with clipboard) -5 points, for being on fire

sam- ok! now im ticked!

she then wave her hands around as if she was waterbending and masses of spagehtti appeer. then she puts her hands together

sam- spagehtti avalanche!

then there is a huge wave of spahgetti towers over the cafetria, sweeping away the hokage and most of the other kids in the room

gaara- ugh! shes coping MY move! DX

then she puts her hands on the red ground

sam- why must the marinara be SO thick? SPAGHETTI REQUIEM!!!

then huge sesmic waves rumbled the cafetria, bureing the place in pasta, and the hokage is glued to the wall with spaghetti

random 6th grade teacher- HEY!!! MY KIDS ARE TESTING! COULD YOU NOT MAKE SESMIC WAVES!!

hokage- oh, sorry mrs.yukari

mrs. yukari- this is the 2nd time today!!

hokage- um...oh! osaka is dozing off again!!

mrs. yukari- ugh, not again

she then walks back to her halway

celine- WTF? she's from azumanga!and shes supossed to teach high school!

gir- i needed a name for a teacher

celine- oh

hokage- ok, but i havent been grading you! it was a secret judge!

sam- who?

then the man steps out, he was very familiar, and was known as "scarface" across the school

everyone- ibiki sensai????

ibiki- yep! sam, you did a great job, so i give you a 92

sam- HA!

hokage- what? what about me!!

ibiki- acctually she had an 87, but you didnt give me my holiday bonus last year, so its payback! XP

hokage- damn you

neji- uh, my hair is tangled with marinara sause! T-T

hinata- stupid spaghetti, it did my job!

sasuke- i have an idea

he then sneaks into the teachers lounge. sasuke then comes out very fast and is riding the soda machine!

sasuke- WHEE! This is great for surfing the spaghetti!

hokage- sasuke! put that soda machine back!!

but it was too late, sasuke had many followers taking random objects in the cafeteria and useing them as surfboards!

tobi- woot! time for more music!

he then pushes play, and then "surfing USA" filled the room with classic 70's music

hokage- tobi, go back to your own skool!!!

he then pushes a near by button with a sign that says " in case of tobi, push the button"

then tobi is ejected, leaveing his ipod behind and is flying back to the high school/ mental facility

itachi-THEY SPENT MONEY ON AN "EJECT TOBI' BUTTON TOO???

hokage- that was supposed to be for the exchange program too '

itachi then adds his " to kill" list

sasuke- ahh, another non OOC moment, must enjoy it...

alex- and does this happen often?

angie- a lot, just usually not in the form of spaghetti

kiba- crap, im not getting many lines in this chapter either!! T-T

gir- sorry kiba

kiba- i want a holiday special to myself next year!

gir- umm, maybe if i think of an idea involving you!

kiba- yay!

bell-ppppppppppppie!

celine- ugh, lunch is too short

shikamaru- ugh, lunch is too noisy...its the only time i could sleep

sam- that explains why chouji is so fa.. I MEAN chubby, i see him steal your lunch

shikamaru- i let him have it

temari- thats not good

rachel- OMG! hes anorixic!

shikamaru- no im not! its just troublesome

alex- next its geography with iruka?

angie- jup!

celine- i remember my old teacher

angie celine and rachel- mr.b ( you think i'd say my real teacher, but i wish my geography teacher was iruka!)

angie- iruka's nice though, but even at our new school, were stuck on portable island!! T-T

kiba- ugh, then why dont they just build a bigger school!

gaara- remember? cheap ninja funding program...

celine-(points to headband) they still never gave me the right headband!!

gaara- oh, its a suna one? you and angie have ones from the sand, sam has leaf, rachel has waterfall, and alex has mist, but its a wristband...how did you get that?!?!

alex- hot topic, they costimize them!

itachi- how do you think the scratch got there? mom wouldnt let me use the steak knife!

sasuke- i wish she did! T-T

kisame- itachi! sasuke is being all emo again!!

rachel- you can't spell elmo, without emo!! -

celine- i knew you were going to say that...

shino- (running) CAKE CURES EMOOOOOoooooooooo ( fades out)

gaara-(with cake)...what, it does!

then they all get to the bustling portables

SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA

flashing people- CAN IT BE IN VEGAS!?!?!

gir- (sigh) fine, but just this time

flashing people-YAY!!

(flashes to las vegas in the alley near the MGM casino)

mysterious person- bwahaha! with my new transportation device, i will take revenge on you iruka!! bwhahahaha!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what will happen to the spaghettied hokage?

who is this mysterious person plotting revnege on iruka?

why is mrs yukari in a naruto fanfic?

does cake REALLY cure emo?

FiNd oUt In ChApTeR 16!!!!!!!!!

CeLiNe

INVADER ROCKET DOG, SIGING OFF!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gir- YES! wait a minute...no


	20. Chapter Sweet 16! XD

**Hurray! New chapter! I'm glad this one came out sooner the chapter 15, cause that was a 3 month period with only holiday chapters! So sorry about that again! I've decided that I'm going to start writing a little better to improve on being lazy and not capitalizing, so no more lazy text we all know and love, but I'll keep the similes, cause I like them XD! Sorry if this is a bit shorter/stupider then usual, cause I'm having a bit of a writers block ' R&R and enjoy! ( YAY! I FEEL SPECIAL! I HAVE A SPIN OFF SERIES! MADE BY OUR VERY OWN ALEX!! Its called "Akatsuki at my House" and her Fanfiction username is SinsXIII , so check it out when she posts it!)**

They all made it to "Portable Island" and headed all the way to the end of that line of portables. ( Note to those people who live in the North, who have all indoor schools- Portables and pretty much classrooms outside the main building, but there not an actual building, you northern people are lucky! DX)

Alex- OK, geography with Iruka...he's not that bad

Rachel- Better then Mr.B ( For those few people, you know who he is)

Then Angie, Celine, and Rachel kind of twitched at the mention of there old geography teacher

Alex and Sam- O-o

Celine- Well whatever! We're here, might as well come in!

They all then walked in

Iruka- HEY! Wipe your shoes before entering my classroom!!

They all then wiped there perfectly clean shoes on the carpet in front of them

Iruka- NOW you may come in...

They all came in as usual until Rachel walked in

( Very rapidly)BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!!

Rachel- Wah! What did I do! T-T

Iruka- You thought you could bring something in here, DIDN'T YOU?

Rachel- Like my backpack!?!?!

Iruka- NO! Now I need to use this metal detector!

Rachel- WAH!

He then swiped the device up and down and it beeped at something

Iruka- AH HA! What are you hiding in those boots??

Rachel- THEY HAVE METAL ON THEM!!

She them showed him the not to mention newly shined metal bottom of her boots

Iruka- Oh, ok, come in

Rachel then sits down, then adjusts her boot to its original position

Iruka then gives a strange look to Alex on her way in

Alex- Yes?

Iruka- Ed, what are you doing here?

Alex- I'M...NOT...ED!!!!!!! DX

Iruka- Oh, sorry...I thought you were him ( Iruka's thoughts- Ed was about 10 inches shorter...duh!)

Alex then takes her seat in the back of the classroom

Iruka- Ok, everybody's here...

Rachel- I WANNA MAKE A REQUEST!!!

Iruka- Rachel, I'm not a D.J.

Rachel- No, I meant to Gir!

Gir- What is it?

Rachel- Can it be bring our pets to school day??

Gir- Umm, not DAY but I'll say yes for this chapter!

Rachel- YAAAAAY!!

Iruka- Gir, couldn't you have done this when they were in science class?

Gir- NOPE!!

Iruka- Oh, well! Pets are cool!

Sam- Thats why she did it in your period, cause you're the NICE teacher!

Iruka- Ok, you can now summon your pets!

Everyone did a quick summoning jutsu to summon there pet/s

Kiba- Whats so special? EVERYDAY is "Bring your pet to school day" for me!

Akamaru- ARF! DX ( WHAT?!? IM NOT SPECIAL!?!?! T-T)

Celine-I have 4 cats in real life, but I summoned the one I have in this world! THE KAMINEKO (I've gotta stop all of these Azumanga references! XD)

It was just a seemingly ordinary gray cat, who was sleeping on her lap

Lee- Aww, its cute, can I pet it?

Celine- Sure! Just be careful!

Lee then approaches the cat very slowly, and just about when he was about to pet it, the cat had his whole hand in its mouth

Lee-OW!( Yanks hand away) HEY! YOU SHOULD MAKE YOUR CAT NOT BITE PEOPLE!!

Celine- I've tried! But it will do that to anyone! Except me of course XD

Lee- Is everything you own demonic or something?

Celine- Maaaaaaybe!!

Lee-O-O

Rachel- Yay! Mrs. Piggy!!! (Puts on head)

Kiba- Oh! You put animals on your head too? Sweet!!

Rachel- YAAAAAAY! -

Sasuke-(Pointing) ITACHI!!!!!

And there was in fact, a brown weasel infront of him, slinking between desks like nothing was happening

Tenten- What? You don't like Luna?

Sailor Moon-(With her cat) YOU DON"T?!?!?!?!

Sasuke- No, cause of course, she's a weasel!!

Sailor Moon- HOW DARE YOU!!!! (Takes off tiara) MOON TIARA!!! ACTION!!!!!

Sasuke- AHHH!!

Then there's an explosion!! OF GLITTER!!

Sasuke- AHH! TOO SHINY!!

Celine- Wow, and people from your show die from THAT???

Sailor Moon- Obviously! XD

Sailor Itachi- You called?

Sasuke- I said Itachi about 10 lines ago!!! You sit only 2 rows over!! And I meant Tenten's weasel...

Sailor Moon- Then why did you insult Luna like that?? T-T

Tenten- I meant Luna, like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter!

Sailor Moon- ...

Tenten- Wow your slow...

Sailor Moon- ...OH YEA!!!!!

Tenten- Woooooow...

Sailor Itachi- Hi Sailor Moon! What are you doing here? (Whispers in her ear) Your in 8th grade, remember?

Sailor Moon-(Whispers back) I have student assistant this period...and Iruka needed some filing done, but I need to transform back!

Sailor Moon then runs out and un-transforms. Then she walks back in.

Usagi- Hi everyone!

Everyone- Hi Usagi-chan!

Iruka- Ok, I need a little bit of filing done please

Usagi- Yup! - Tenten- Ha ha, your popular Luna!!

Luna- (Twitch)

Gaara- TEMARI!!!!!!!! GIVE ME BACK MR. ED!!!!!

Temari- Not until you promise to buy more oreos for my oreo stash...

Gaara- KANKURO ATE SOME TOO!!

Kankuro- (Runs)

Temari- Its still funner to blame things on you though! -

Gaara- You suck..- -'

Temari- Bwahaha

Gaara- I still want my hamster back!!

Temari- Nyu-pe!

Gaara-(His thoughts- I hope those pet lessons payed off) MR. ED!!! GO POOF!!

Then the hamster poofs out of Temari's hands and goes onto Gaara's shoulder

Temari- What? A miniature log?

Gaara- Yep! I made him learn the substitution justu!! XP

Temari- YOU SAID YOU WE'RE CLEANING YOUR ROOM!!!

Gaara- But it WAS clean! ( His thoughts- Good thing she never noticed the genjutsu I used to make my room look clean! XD)

Temari- Crap...

Celine- I HAVE AN IDEA PEOPLES!!! SINCE ABOUT HALF OF YOU HAVE RODENTS AS PETS...WE SHOULD HAVE A RACE!

Class- YAY!!

Celine- Ok, but I need my sister for the track, SIERRA!!!!!

Then Sierra and her cat Egypt crashes randomly from the North wall

Sierra- Yes?

Everyone- O-o

Gir- What? We haven't seen her since Chapter 12! I've got to include her sometimes!

Everyone- Goes back to talking

Celine- Can you make us a track for the rodent race were going to have?

Sierra-Can I have to computer when we get home

Celine- (Sigh) Fine...everyone stand back..

Sierra- YAY! (Smacks hand together) STUPID STYLE! RANDOM BRICK WALL JUTSU!!

Then out of nowhere, a brick wall falls on the floor and surprisingly doesn't plow through the floor of the portable. Celine then spray paints a couple of lanes, and quickly makes a start and finish line.

Kiba- We need to do something with the people who have dogs!!

Angie- Whee! Remy is too lazy to do anything! XD

Sam- So is Snowy... but he likes to hug people's legs...

Then we see Snowy wrapped around Alex's right leg

Alex- Ahhh!! GET HIM OFF!!

Sam- SNOWY!!!

Celine- Ok! Everyones rodents to the starting line!

Sierra- Can I watch???

Celine-Su...

Temari- WIND SYTHE JUTSU!!

Then Sierra was blown away back to her school again

Celine- You didn't have to do that, she could have stayed...

Temari- You honestly wanted her to stay?

Celine- No, I'm just a nice person...T-T

Everyone was then assembled at the starting line

Celine- On your marks,

Angie-Get set

Kiba-...G!

**BANG!!!!!!!!**

Shadowy figure- Iruka!! I HAVE COME FOR MY REVENGE!!!

Iruka- Revenge? Who are you!!

Shadowy figure- I AM!

Then the dust settles reviling who he is

Naruto-W

Rachel- T

Tenten-F???

Alex- Its...its just and old EZ Bake Oven!!

EZ Bake Oven- YES! I AM IRUKA'S EZ BAKE OVEN!!!

Iruka- How can it be? Its been 20 year since I've even seen you, I didn't know you could talk!

EZ- Yes, I know, and now prepare to die!!

Alex- Wait a minute! Why the hell would would you take revenge on him?

EZ- Well, it was 20 years ago, I was a Christmas gift for him from his aunt Akiyo, but Iruka never played with me! I spent 13 years in the darkest corner of his closet!!

Iruka- But my hair was down when my aunt Akiyo first saw me, so from then, she always assumed I was a girl!! So she would get me all these frilly girl things! Seriouly! SHE GAVE ME A 300$ GIFT CARD TO LIMITED TOO!!!!! I still have it too...

Sakura- I WANT IT!

EZ- Shut up, nobody cares

Sakura- T-T

EZ- Thats still no excuse to not play with me! Did you parents ever teach you to appreciate things??

Iruka- I did play with you one time, but you burnt me AND my toast!

EZ- Still!

Sam- SHUT UP!! Ok, YOU! (Pointing to the oven) Have to got over it! Go to a Salvation Army or something, they'll sell you to somebody who want an EZ bake oven

EZ- Oh, good idea, see you later ( Darn, I WILL blow you up next time!)

Celine- Well, none of the less,the track is still intact from the oven blowing up the wall and Sierra blowing up the other wall

Angie- Thats probably the ninja funding program never bothered to give you the right headband, because so many random people crash through walls all the time! XD

Celine- Thats a good point, but still, they could give me the right headband...ok, everyones pets are at the starting line, on your marks

Angie-Get Set

Celine and Angie- GO!

Then about 10 various pets dart out of the starting line

Kisame- Come on Rocky! You can do it!!!

Rocky-(Its a rock) ...

Celine-(With an anchorman like microphone) And Luna takes the lead, with Neji's guinea pig close behind, OH! Mrs Piggy just zoomed passed Mr.Ed

Angie- Ha ha, Mrs Piggy and Mr Ed XD

Celine- Mrs Piggy is a boy, remember?

Angie- Oh yeah!

Rachel- GO MISS PIGGY!!

Angie- Luna still is keeping a small league in front of Neji's guinea pig, and OH! Mrs Piggy passes him too!!

Kisame- COME ON ROCKY! YOU CAN DO IT! GO GO GO GO!!!

Rocky- ...

Itachi- GO ROCKY!!! Gah! He's never gonna win at this rate! T-T

Puff-I've got an idea!

Puff then goes out of the room, and returns to the pet store across the street. He then walks in

Clerk- OMG! SO CUTE!

Puff then grabs a huge bag of something

Puff- He he! XD

(Flashes to Vegas)

Gir- NO! FLASH TO THE CLASS ROOM! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU LIKE VEGAS!!!

(Flashes to classroom)

Celine- AND MISS PIGGY TAKES THE LEAGUE!!

Rachel- YES!!!!

Angie- I don't know Celine, Luna is right on her tail, and she passes Mrs Piggy!

Tenten- YES! GO LUNA!!

Usagi- LUNA!!!

Puff then comes back in the room

Puff- ITS CHOW TIME EVERYONE!!

Puff then lays a huge line of hamster/gerbil/weasel/ferret/guinea pig food near the finish line.

All of the animals then came rushing towards the food, leaving a huge trail of dust

Celine- We can't see!

Then the dust settles down

Angie- Cough OH! And something is at the finish line! AND THE WINNER IS ROCKY!!!

Kisame- YAAA! GO ROCKY!!

Puff and Itachi-YAAAAY!!!

Gaara- But hey, am I the only one that noticed that they cheated, and put food at the finish line, so the animals would run there, leaving a trail of dust so that Kisame could carry his rock to the finish line?

Gir- Apperantly!

Naruto- Hey everyone, I think Kiba is making some doggy thing outside for the dogs to play in!

Sammy- Can we go outside to play with out dogs sensai?

Iruka- Sure!

Everyone goes outside to find a very nice dog running course outside

Sasuke- Kiba! How'd you do that with out Gir doing anything?

Gir- Yea?

Kiba- Hana opened her new vet office right next to the school, so I just dragged all of the stuff from there a couple hundred feet

Hana-( A couple hundred feet away) YOU"D BETTER PUT THAT BACK!!

Kiba- WILL DO SIS! The cool thing about that, is that somtimes I can go annoy her during lunch! X3

Angie,Sammy,Celine- I feel bad for Hana...

Rachel and Alex- YAY! ONLY CHILD!!

Angie Sam, and Celine- Luckies...

Rachel- Lee, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!

We see Lee trying to coach his turtle to run the course

Lee- PLEEEEEAAAAASSEE!!! I'll even go ask Gai sensai!!

Turtle- Heck no, I should have him smack you for even considering the idea!!

Lee- I'll give you some chocolate! ( Holds up chocolate bar)

Distant voice- Chocolate? Did you say chocolate? Chocolate??? CHOCOLATE!?!?

Sam- Oh snap! Its Mello!!!!!! ( Authors Note- Sorry, I can't stop making outside references for some reason this chapter! So if you don't get it, I'm really sorry! T-T)

Mello- (Running towards Lee) CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!

Lee- HURRY UP AND EAT IT YOU STUPID TURTLE!!!

Turtle- DON'T RUSH ME!!

Lee- YOUR RUSHING!?!?! IM ABOUT TO GET GLOMPED BY SOME OUT-OF-SHOW CHOCOLATE LOVING FREAK I DON'T EVEN KNOW!!!!!

Hinata- Holy crap, I've never seen him that pissed off before! O-O

Mello- CHOCOLATE!!!!

Kiba- GIR!!!

Gir-(With iPod) YAY! MELLO'S THEME!! ( Thats what I'm doing right now as I write this XD)

Kiba- Always when you need her!

(Flashes back to Lee)

We see him stuffing the turtles face with the chocolate bar

Lee- SWALLOW DAMMIT!!!

Turtle- Mphhh!!!! T-T

Mello the arrives in front of Lee

Mello- Where is it!?!

Lee- Uh, uh what chocolate? Theres no chocolate here! '

Mello- Oh,ok, cause I swore somebody mentioned chocolate

Then out of nowhere Haku kicks him into the sky, and he flies off screen

Haku- IM THE HE/SHE OF THIS SHOW! NOT YOU!!! OUT OF MY SHOW!!

Then Haku vanishes after that. Alex is seen trying to calculate something, using her 2 cats and other dogs as examples.

Angie- Hn?

Alex- I think the limit for a show ISN'T 1 he/she, cause there Haku here AND Deidara, but only Mello in Death Note, and I think that applies for she/hes too, cause there's one in Sailor Moon, and at least two in Ranma 1/2...

Angie- You know I only know Naruto and a little bit of Death Note, right?

Alex- Oh...

We now flash to Kiba, taking Akamaru through the running course

Kiba- GO AKAMARU!

Rachel them puts her guinea pig on the track, he starts walking a little scared, but then runs like hell after the 2nd obstacle

Rachel- (Running behind) WHA! WAIT! I CANT EVEN SEE HOW FAR YOU ARE!!! T-T

Celine-( Behind Rachel) You people are too fast for meeeeee!!!

Bell- PPPPPPPPPPPIE!

Sam- What the hell? Period's over already?

Gir- (Looks at size of chapter file) ITS ONLY ATE 20K! AN AVERAGE CHAPTER SHOULD BE AT LEAST BE 40-60K!! T-T

Intercom- PIE PIE PIE PIE! Attention Land of Pie Middle School, by order of the government, they are making every middle school in the county to have a one time 45 minute recess, because of the obesity thereat that nobody in this story except Hokage cares about!

Hokage-( Obviously still in the cafeteria) HEY!

Intercom- So have, fun! Cause this ain't happening again, the government is struggling to pay for this time!

Sam- Lolz, how is ONE recess going to cut down on fat kids?

Celine- Who knows and who cares! I haven't had recess since elementary! Besides, all of the fat kids are gonna sit around on the bleachers and play Gameboy anyways! XD

Angie- And we still all have our pets!

Alex- Oh crap, we have Gai for math next! T-T

They all then walk out, it was a fairly nice day out, but it was hot, it was, 95 degrees outside!!

Naruto- I hate Florida heat! TT-TT

Sasuke- Yea, back in Japan, it was at least DECENT out

Kiba- Gir? In the real world, if its February, can it be at least a little cool?

Gir- Remember, this is still the first day of school, August weather is still here!

Kiba- Crap

As everyone else was talking about the oven like weather, Ino was somewhere close to the street, looking across to the high school

Sakura- What the hell are you doing?

Ino- The high school boys team is playing soccer out on the field, and the Ed guy we saw on the bus this morning is there! \\\

Sakura- ( Sees an opportunity) So does that mean that if you like that Ed guy, you're not as interested in Sasuke now, right?

Ino- Right...OH S!!!

Sakura- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU FELL FOR IT!!

Ino-I KILL YOU!!!!

Sakura and Ino take super extreame fighting stances

Ino- To the death?

Sakura- Try me!

Ino- AH!!!!

Sakura- YAAAHH!!!!

Then they engage in a SUPER EXTREME TO DA MAXX!!!!! Cat fight...

(Flashes to the peoples, walking around on the track)

Gaara- This is retarded, this is the exact same thing as free day in Gym, except that theres a little merry-go-round for the 6th graders!

Konahamaru- Ready? GO!

Him and all of his friends- Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Kiba- What are they doing here? There 8 or something

Naruto- I think they figured out who to look like how they are after the time skip...so they pass as 6th graders

Kiba- Un,

Itachi- Bwhaha!

Kisame- Itachiiiiii, what are you up tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Itachi- (Ku ku ku)

Kisame- Are you Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?

Itachi- HA HA HA!!!!!!

Kisame- ITACHIIIIII! YOUR SCARING MEEEEEEEEE! TT-TT

Itachi- I found out the ultimate power

Kisame- What? The sharingan?

Itachi- Even better, (Hold up transforming pendent) I found out something about this!

Kisame- What does it do??

Itachi- I'll show you, I'll use it for what( Points to us) THOSE people did to my on Hall-O-Ween

Kisame- Oh yea! Sam and Sasuke got about a thousand bucks each after selling most of there candy, they still kept a good 35 pounds each.

Itachi- Exactly, I had no Laffy Taffy this year, there going to pay

He then aims the pendent at the big group

Itachi- MOON LAND POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! TELEEEEEEPORT!!!!!!!!!!!

Then a ray with an oddly colored aura comes out on the pendent and goes towards the crowd

Celine- And blah blah pie ( Pointing at ray) ZOMG!!!!

It zaps them, and they all are gone in a flash

Itachi- Bwhahahaha!!

Kisame- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!

Itachi- I sent them to another dimension!

Kisame- ALL OF THE TEACHERS ARE RIGHT THERE! THERE GOING TO WRITE YOU UP!!

Itachi- Pish, I got referrals all the time, I can survive a day's detention

Kisame- True, and probably none of the teachers saw you!

Itachi- (With microphone) _CAUSE THEY'VE BEEN STRUCK BY, THEY"VE BEEN STUCK BY, A SMOOTH CRIMINAL! BD_

Kakashi- Itachi, Kisame, would you mind explain why there is a interdenominational portal in the middle of the field?

Itachi and Kisame exchanged glances

Kisame- (Pointing to Itachi) HE DID IT!!!

Itachi- Your a great friend Kisame...

Kisame- Yes, yes I am :D

(Flashes to the vortex of doooooom)

Everyone- WHAAA!!

Kiba- GIR!!! PLEASE HELP!!!!!

Gir-...UNABLE TO CONNECT, PLEASE RE-ESTABLISH YOUR CONNECTION...(Dial tone)

Naruto- Sasuke! This is you fault!

Sasuke- WTF? I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!!

Naruto- Well its fun to automatically blame things on you!

Sasuke- I wish there was in emo corner in this vortex! T-T

Gaara- Baka, THERE ARE NO CORNERS!!!!

They all then see some ground at the end of the vortex

Celine-(Pointing to the visible ground) LAND HO!!!

Land- What did I do to you? Don't call me a hoe!! T-T

Celine- WTF? Did that land just talk back to me?

The all got spat of the vortex, and are all falling to the ground, but very slowly

Rachel- I CAN FLY!!

Angie- Wheeeee!!

Kiba- Err, we're falling to our doom, remember?

Rachel- Sure, but were doing it in style!

Angie- YA! IN STYLE!!

Alex- Where's all of our pets?

Sam- I think they're back at the field

Kiba- I have Akamaru

Rachel- I have Mrs Piggy

Kiba- HELLZ YA! HURRAY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO KEEP THERE PETS ON THEIR HEADS!!

They both high five each other quickly

Naruto- OMG THE GROUND!

They all have a much softer landing then expected because of the rate that they were falling decreased for some odd reason. They've seemed to have landed into some type of land you would expect to find in a DDR game

Kiba- Gaara, are you ok?

Gaara-( Holding up an eggplant, a hawk, and is standing behind Mt Fuji) YAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ( Note- In Japan its good luck to have a dream with an eggplant, hawk, or Mt Fuji in it on the New Year)

Kiba- Oh crap, he's lost it!!

Rachel was surveying a couple of things, and turns back around

Rachel- WERE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!!!

Sam- Are you sure you didn't leave out another one of your super natural books out again?

Rachel- For once I left them at home, but I think where in the Moon Kingdom's 16th dimension

Everyone- O-O ?

Rachel- Thats why we fell down so slowly!

Celine- Oh! Cause its the moon:D

Rachel- Wow...

Sasuke's thoughts- Moon Kingdom...where have I heard that before?

(Back at the school field)

Kakashi- You know what happened last time somebody opened up a portal! The Disaster of 86'

Itachi- Yea, my friend was in that...meh, he sucked anyways!

Kakashi- Not the point, why did you do that?

Itachi- Cause, I was mad at meh bro...

Kakashi- Instead of banishing him, do the smart thing, and beat the crap out of him, everyone would like that, so I'm giving you a Saturday school detention, but I'll let you go back out since this is issued by the gov.

Itachi then runs to the other side of the field as quick as possible

Kisame- So?

Itachi- Detention this afternoon, not as bad as I thought!

Kisame- ITACHI! THATS WHEN THE CARNIVAL IS!!!

Itachi- ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES!!!

(Moon Kingdom Dimension)

Gaara- (Still holding the eggplant and Hawk) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

Angie- STOP! Its getting annoying..

Rachel- I think we can get out of here, near the mountain

Sam- Mt Fuji? (Tabitha in real life- YAY! FUJI! XD)

Kiba- Can you hear us Gir?

Rachel- She's still in the other world, so were all doomed. Isn't that nice? -

Celine- True, these poofy pink clouds are scary!

Sasuke- Neeeed...EMONESS!!! (Pretends to hit his head on a wall, which is just air)

Angie- Oh no, your not doing that for another 5 chapters (Drags Sasuke along with them)

Mrs Piggy- Wow, even in happy land, your still WAY emo! XD

Rachel- Mrs, Mrs Piggy? You just talked?

Mrs. Piggy- I always could, I just couldn't speak to you in the other world, but here, obviously I can!

Alex- Why did you think the ground could talk?

Akamaru- Yay! that means I can talk too!!

Kiba- AWESOME!!!!

Rachel- Then screw getting out of here! Mrs Piggy can talk! If only the rest of the guinea pigs/pets where here

Angie- Ya, but not all of us have our pets with us, so we still have to get out of here...

Rachel- T-T

Mrs. Piggy- You have to get to Mount Fuji. and defeat the Guardian of the kingdom to jump into the lava to get back to the other world

Rachel- And it sucks, Gir can't help us

Mrs. Piggy- Even thought she's the overlord of this story, she can't go through dimensions I guess

Kiba- Yet, she can do SO many things...

Celine- Except for inter dimensional communication!

Mrs. Piggy- Yep! So to Mount Fuji!

They all start walking towards the huge mountain, hoping that they would live, but at the same time not be later to 5th period...on second thought, it's Gai, so they WANT to be late.

MEANWHILE

We join Usagi and her friends on the other side of the field

Usagi- KYA!!!!! I can't find my pendent! T-T

Rei (AKA Sailor Mars)- Shut up! We'll find it!

Minako ( AKA Sailor Venus)- Its ok, I saw you have it on at student assistant, so it should be somewhere on the field somewhere...

Usagi- WHAAAAAA!

(Flashes to Kisame and Itachi)

Kisame- I still wonder why that happened, I've never seen it do that before!

Itachi- Remember, its still the 1st day I have this...Im still figuring out things..

Kisame- But technically, its been a few months since you've had that in the real world, but only a day in this world...

Gir- I guess? All of this chronological stuff is confoozeling me! DX

Itachi- Oh yea, I zapped everyone into another dimension!

Gir- No wonder I couldn't find them, they must be dooooomed with out me

Kisame- Even in THIS world, there doomed with out you

Gir- True! Cause nobody messes with the Gangsta Girster! BD

Itachi and Kisame- O-o'''

Gir- (Sigh) I just wanted to have some fun T-T

(Flashes to Moon Kingdom)

We see everyone walking at a snail pace across a seemingly blazing desert

Angie- Why does the mountain not seem to be getting any closer?

Celine- IDK, My BFF Jill...

Alex- Might that be because were on a converter belt thats going to opposite way we are?

Celine- Oh...

They all step off of the converter belt and started walking to the mountain

Sam- No wonder it never seems like they get any further when there on an epic journey in movies XD

But Gaara despite being completely crazy for no apparent reason, seemed to see passed the converter belt and was about a mile away

Gaara- ( From a distance) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Deep Voice- HALT!!

Rachel- Who's there?

Deep voice- State your purpose to pass

Mrs Piggy- We are just outsiders, from another dimension, we must get back to our own land

Kiba- Wow, your a literate guinea pig

Rachel- Thats what she gets for studying my SAT words with me! -

Deep voice- OK, but you have to face me in battle

Sam- Ha! No prob!

The figure then comes out, but he seems to just a dark figure

Mrs. Piggy- Careful everyone! He's an evil spirit that guards this mountain, he goes by the name of Emozilla

Alex- Emozilla?

Emozilla- I couldn't think of a better name..

Sasuke- Oh! Are you that guy I met on EmoSpace the other night?

Emozilla- i-hate-my-psychotic-brother?

Sasuke- AWSOME!

Mrs Piggy- Be careful Sasuke-kun! He might be nice to you, but all he really exists for it to kill any one who trys passing him, he also learns as he fights

Emozilla- So after I kill you all, I 'll add you to my EmoSpace?

Sasuke- Ok...

(START ACTIONY MUSIC)

Angie- ( Does a couple hand signs) Fire Style! Fire KANJI JUTSU!!

Angie does a couple hand movements to make a fire kanji sign towards Emozilla, but it misses

Mrs Piggy's thoughts- Yes! He is sensitive to fire!

But then Emozilla stares at Angie very, very, intently

Rachel- Mrs Piggy, what the hell is he doing

Mrs Piggy- He possess powers that can penetrate the very recesses of your brain, he can find out your weaknesses just from that

Rachel- OH CRAP! T-T Watch out Angie! He can read your thoughts!

Angie- Whatever, what can he do with that?

Kiba- Where do you get all this information in on this place?

Mrs Piggy- Rachel has an encyclopedia on this world

Kiba- Ohhh

Emozilla- Ha, you should be easy to get rid of you

Angie takes a counter stance but instead of him attacking, he seemed to be changing form

Angie- O...M...G!!!!

Emozilla took the form of her crush, but shirtless

Emozilla- Hello Angela

Angie- Your, not him!!

But despite her KNOWING that it was just Emozilla, she fainted from nosebleed

Angie- X///X'

Celine- ANGIE!!

Alex- You'll pay for that!!

Alex then take a stance her self

Emozilla- Bring it on!

Alex- You first!

Emozilla- No, Ladies first! Oh yea, your not one...Ed

Alex- IM...NOT...ED!!!!!

Alex then starts running very quickly towards Emozilla to attack him

(Flashes to QVC shopping channel)

Random person- HEY! THAT WAS AT THE GOOD PART!

Gir- Sorry! Ran out of animation money! T-T

Random person- You don't even need money to make this!

Gir-Uh, uh, LOOK! A MONKEY!

Gir then runs like hell the other way

Gir- Well, I have enough time for one more scene I guess ( Clicks remote)

(Flashes to Kisame and Itachi)

Itachi- Hey wait a minute, why is the center stone purple? Its supposed to be red

Kisame- I don't know...

Usagi- Itachi? IS THAT MY PENDENT!?!?!

Usagi looks at it

Usagi- OMG! IT IS! YOU FOUND IT YAAAY!!!! FOR THAT! IM GOING TO PAY FOR YOU AT THE CARNIVAL! -

Itachi- But I have detention!

Usagi- Then I'll take Kisame!

Itachi- Why? HE DIDNT DO ANYTHING!!

Usagi- Its just fun to randomly torture you sometimes! XP

Itachi- NOOOES! Kisame, can't you bring me some cotton candy back?

Kisame- Nope!

Itachi- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES!!!!!!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What will happen in the fight between the peoples and Emozilla?  
Will Usagi explain to Itachi how to use the pendent responsibly?  
Why is Gaara crazy for no reason what so ever?  
Will Itachi get ANYTHING from the carnival?

FiNd OuT In cHaPtEr 17!!

CeLiNe

INVADER ROCKET DOG SIGNING OFF!!!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gir- IM DANCEING LIKE A MUNKAY!


	21. SUPER CHAPTER 17! Batteries not included

Yay! During the intermission, Gir is officially a year older! (Not necessarily a year wiser though XD) I gots a tablet and an L plushee! (And some other stuff I don't feeling writing) Anyways, a random thing I wanted to try! I'm gonna hold a fan art contest!! Just draw anything involving Naruto at my School, from Sailor Itachi to Shikamaru getting high off of pixxe stiks, anything is possible! Just send your entry to (Cause I ain't giving you peoples my email address, you people who know me can just email it to me regularly) and I'll post the link on a special chapter! Well, on to the chapter! '

Alex is still in a fighting stance

Emozilla- (Yawn) Are you going to attack already, I've been standing here for 3 weeks!

Alex- Stupid intermissions...well anyways!

Alex then makes a couple of hand signs and smacks them both on the ground in front of her, shiny blue light comes flashing

Emozilla- WTF? An alchemist?

Alex- Hells yea! I'm a ninja alchemist!

Emozilla- And I'm a space ninja cyber clown pirate...from Mars --"

Alex- Ok, now your just being mean...

Then out of the ground appears a dog like figure

Celine- OMFG!!!

Gir- WHEE!! Alex! Have you ever danced with a tuna before??

Alex- No, and I don't plan to...

Angie- We always have a Gir, if it's not the author, it's the real Gir! XD

Sam- Lolz

Emozilla- OH GOD! NOT THAT THING!!

Alex- Ok Gir, like we rehearsed!

Gir- Okey Doky!

Alex then makes a couple hand signs, and aims it towards her friends

Alex-(Alex's mind- BROADWAY NO JUTSU) YO! GARY!!!

Celine- ??

Gir- IM COMING!! IM COMING!!

Then some Broadway like music comes on

Naruto- Oh my god! Its Gary Colemen!

Gir- Yes I am!!

Emozilla- OH CRAP! IM ON AVENUE Q!!!!!

Gir-( With and excellent singing voice and a microphone)  
I'm Gary Coleman from TV's _Diff'rent Strokes_  
I made a lot of money that got stolen by my folks  
Now I'm broke, and I'm the butt of everyone's jokes  
But I'm here - The superintendent! - On Avenue Q!

Everyone (Except Emozilla) - (Automatically, because of the jutsu she aimed at them) Its sucks to be you!

Celine- You win!

Everyone- It sucks to be you!

Sasuke- I feel better now!

Gir- Try having people stopping you to ask you "What'chu talkin' 'bout, Willis?" It... gets ... old!!

Everyone- It sucks to be yoooooooooooOOOOOU! On Avenue Q!!!

Rachel and Miss Piggy- It sucks to be me!

Everyone Else- On Avenue Q!

Rachel and Miss Piggy- It sucks to be you!

Everyone Else- On Avenue Q!

Rachel and Miss Piggy- It sucks to be us!

Everyone- BUT NOT WHEN WERE TOGETHER!! WERE TOGETHER HERE ON AVENUE QUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! (Starts dancing shoulder to shoulder Broadway style) We live on Avenue QUUUUUU!!! Our friends do too! Till our dreams come true! We live on Avenue Q!

Kiba- This is real life!

Everyone- We live on Avenue Q!

Gaara- Your gonna love it!

Everyone- We live on Avenue Q!

Gir- Here's your keys!

Everyone- WELCOME! TO AVENUE! Q!!

The random Broadway music fades out

Emozilla- AH!! I hate that song! XX

Naruto- SO you admit defeat then :)

Emozilla- Yea...IMEAN NO!!!!!!!

Sasuke- You just did, so you HAVE to let us through!

Emozilla- Not so fast!

Kiba- What do you mean? You just admitted defeat! You HAVE to let us through...

Emozilla- Screw the rules! I have money!

Everyone- O-O

Celine- You, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!!

Angie- YOU JUST BROKE THE BIGGEST RULE OF ANYTHING ANIME RELATED!!!!

Emozilla- And what rule might that be?

Alex- You just stole another characters catchphrase!!!

Emozilla- Lolz, Just as planned! (Authors note- Tee hee, Death Note abridged:D)

Celine- JUST KILL HIM!!!!

Emozilla- Uh..ICECREAM!!!!

Celine-(Very ticked) Ok, you can steal Kiaba's line, and even Light's line, but you never, EVER steal Zody's line!!!

Emozilla- So?

Celine- THATS IT!!

She then rushes to him in a mad blind fiery but Emozilla steps out of the way and Celine runs into a wall

Celine- DX#

Emozilla- Bwahaha, oh yeah by the way ( Takes out laser) THINK FAST!!!

Everyone scrambles, but Alex was hit with the laser

Naruto-OMG!!

Alex- Hun, what happened?

Emozilla- See for yourself!

Emozilla hands Alex a yard stick

Alex- AHHHHH!!!!!

Emozilla- Yep! Your REALLY Ed now!

Sammy- Holy crap, your about 8 inches shorter!

Alex- I...hate...you!!!

Rachel- And thats supposed to help you kill us HOW?

Emozilla- Nah, I just wanted to piss her off...

Alex and Rachel- --'

Celine- ( to Naruto) Hey, I just thought of the stupidest plan, that just might work...

Naruto- Yea what

Celine does the extremely cliché thing of whispering her plan into his ear, Naruto nods, and they flash off screen

Emozilla- Now, for my real laser ( Takes out giant, IRKen laser)

Sasuke- Its like Hinata's!!

Emozilla- Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk

Celine- STOP! STEALING! CATCHPHRASES!!!!!!

Emozilla- Noooooo! -

Naruto-(From a distance) Shadow Clone justu!

100,000,000 miles away, a clone of Naruto poofs out of nowhere

Twinkee- HOLY CRAP! A GIANT!!! EEEEEEeeeeeep (Voice fades)

Clone Naruto- I knew it! There IS a lost city of the Twinkie people, they must just be scared since I'm so big to them...ok on with the plan!

(Flashes back to where the real Naruto is)

Naruto-3...2...1..

Clone Naruto-HMMM!!! I GOT SOME FREE MARYLIN MANSON TICKETS THAT I CANT USE!!! WHAT EVER SHALL I DO???

Emozilla- Free Marylin Manson tickets? COOL! (Starts running in a north, north east direction towards the clone Naruto)

Sasuke- DONT FORGET TO ADD ME!!!

Emozilla- WILL DO!!!!

Emozilla eventually fades into the horizon

Angie- (Awakens) What did I miss...

Celine- Nothing much

Sam- We did Avenue Q!

Angie- WHAT?? WITHOUT ME?????

Celine- DONT KILL US!! T-T

Angie- It's hard though!

Miss Piggy-Ok, since Emozilla has been vanquished, we just have to journey to the lords of this mountain, and have there permission to return to our realm, there much more understanding then Emozilla, I've heard

Rachel-Ok, but who are they?

Miss Piggy- Uh, the book doesn't say

Naruto- Onward peoples!

Everyone- WOOT!

Sasuke- Ugh...

BACK AT THE P.E. FIELD

Usagi- Did anything happen to it while I was gone?

Itachi- Well, uh...I err...

Kisame- He sent some other kids into another dimension...

Usagi- ITACHI!! Thats only supposed to be used on the people of the Shadow Galactica!! Not to get rid of random people you don't like! As much as I'd like to do that...

Itachi- Wha!! IM SORRY!!

Usagi- I hope they can find there way back to this dimension! If they don't, I'll strap you to a chair with duct tape while the senshi games are going on!

Itachi- NOES!!!

Ami- Usagi, you don't have to be so mean...Rachel has books on those places, maybe she can find a way out...

Usagi- True, but there's Emozilla too,

Rei- Smirks He's a freggin wuss!

Usagi- Once you get to know him, very true, but he can still do something to ya...

Kisame- Lolz Itachi, your getting owned by three girls! XD

Itachi- I love you too Kisame... '--

Kisame- Nya!

Back in the Moon Kingdom dimension, where our people have encountered (dun dun DUN!!!!!) A SIGN!!!!!!

Sasuke- (Reading from the sign) "Welcome to the Palace of the Moon Kingdom! Help your self to some free nachos if you come in. If you're still reading this, you have no life what so ever so stop reading. DIDNT YOU HEAR ME!?!?! STOP!!! OK!!!! REALLY!!! STOP!!! READING!!!! THIS!!!! FREAKING!!! SIGN!!! The nachos are getting cold...STOP READING GOD DAMMIT!!!! IM MAKING A CAKE!! - " Wow, that was a long, retarded sign...

Naruto- Might as well go in, I WANT NACHOS!!!

Everyone runs to the 3 inch tall door

Rachel- Wow, for a palace, I expected one of those 20 foot tall doors,

Miss Piggy- The Sign says "Knock with your index finger ONLY"

Sammy- O..K?

Sam then knocks the little door with her index finger

Girls Voice- (With an Osakan Accent) Come in!

Celine- How can we, the door is too small

Girl- Just come in!

Naruto- OK! FREE NACHOS HERE I COME!!

He starts running and was seemingly going to smash into the wall but seemed like he got smaller and enters the door

Alex- Hell no, I'm not getting ANY shorter then Emozilla made me

Familiar Boy's voice- You don't! It just looks that way

Angie- Ok?

They all then imitated Naruto's action, and all came in. They saw a nice arrangement of nachos on a hexagonal table in front of them. Naruto was already chowing down

Naruto- MMMM!!! THEY EVEN HAVE NACHO RAMEN!!

Miss Piggy- We have to get back home, remember Naruto?

Naruto- Aww, Oh well, I'll take some to go.

Girl- So, why are ya here?

Miss Piggy- We must return to our own dimension, because we stumbled into this one

Gaara- Want an eggplant Miss Piggy?

Miss Piggy- No thank you Gaara...

Girl- OH! That's just across the hallway! I'll come out to help ya!

Then a seemingly normal girl came out from a door in the ceiling. Nothing special about her, but she had an innocently spaced out look

Girl- I'm Ayamu! Nice to meet ya!

Celine- Oh! You're Osaka from Azumanga!

Gir-(Punches self) STOP!! MAKING!! AZUMANGA!! REFERENCES!!!!!!! DX#

Osaka- Yea...

Then the familiar boy came out (Doing a front handspring) It was Tobi!

Alex- TOBI?? WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE??

Tobi- What? Tobi lives here! -

Osaka- I live here too! (Pointing to a floating cat) He's the one that actually owns this mansion

Cat- Hi! I'm Chiyo's father!

Sasuke- You don't have a name?

Cat -NO! And I like it that way

Sasuke- O-o

Miss Piggy- We have to jump into the lava to return back to our own dimension!!

Tobi- Pish! Tobi just has a door to the other dimension! You used to have to jump, but no more! Tobi will come too, because Tobi wants Mickey D's:3

Osaka- Ok see you later!

She then runs to a point on the floor, opens a door, and descends into the floor

Kiba- Well, which door is it?

Tobi- Follow MEEEEEEEE!

They all slide on a random rainbow that appeared and came to a door that was decorated with milkshakes.

Sasuke- Why is the door to our world decorated with milkshakes

Everyone- Because there good...

Sasuke's thoughts- Damn, they used logic against me... (What? Milkshakes being good is a proven scientifical fact! )

Tobi- Ok, all you have to do is step into the door, and ZOOOOOM! You're back to our dimension!

Kiba- OK!

he then runs to open the door, and goes right in, everyone soon follows. Rachel is the last one to go in

Rachel- (Crying a little) I wish you could talk in the real world! TT-TT

Miss Piggy- Yea, I know, I am sorry... but it was nice talking to you when why could both understand! '

Rachel- WHAAAA!!!!

Tobi- Don't worry, you can come back here sometimes so you can still talk with him!

Rachel- COOOL!!! Well, till next time Miss Piggy

Mrs Piggy- OK!

She then jumps in a very giddy mood, and they all go back flying to our dimension

Sasuke-YAY! And home there's an emo corner!

Gaara- And I'm not shouting Happy New Year anymore!

Rachel- But Miss Piggy can't talk anymore, for now

Miss Piggy- Twitch

Naruto-(Eating some nacho ramen) But we still have 5th period with Gai!!

Everyone- Saying everything from "NOOOOO!!" to " Oh shit"

There's a big flash of light, and again, they find them selves falling from the sky

Angie- Falling form the sky gets REALLY ANNOYING!!!!

Gir- OMG! THERE YOU PEOPLE ARE!!!

Kiba- GIR!!!!!!! GET US TO THE GROUND SAFELY PLEASE!!!!

Gir- What? No "It's good to see you" or "ZOMFG I was wondering where you went too?" or even "HI" would be good! Gosh, its demands with you guys ALL the time --"

Kiba- Ok, hi then!

Gir- Hi! How may I help you today!

Kiba- Could you get us to the ground safely

Sammy- And can I have a cotton candy lollipop please, I can't find anybody who's selling them at school --

Gir- OK! Ill give you people some lollypops too, I have sour pink lemonade now...

Then the peoples start falling towards the ground a lot faster then stop at about a foot from the ground, then fall right there

Kiba- Thanks!

Gir- No problemo!

Sasuke- Woot! My emo corner! I missed you!

He then runs towards the other side of the field. Naruto walks away to eat the rest of his ramen near the fat kids playing Game Boy

Kisame- ITACHI!!! THERE BAAAACK!!

Itachi- Crap, I MEAN! Really?

Kisame- Yea! There walking on the track!

Usagi- There back??

Kisame- Uh hun!

Usagi- Oh that's awesome!

Ami- See, I told you they'd be fine!

Everyone- Hi!

Usagi- HI! Well, it was Itachi that used my pendent to zap you guys there! So sorry! '

Alex- Itachi, were going to have to kill you now

Itachi- Mommy?..

Usagi- Stop guys! Wait! He's already being killed right now! Just don't buy him ANYTHING from the carnival tonight! Cause he can't go!

Celine- There's a carnival tonight?

Angie- Cool

Usagi- Yea! It's at the fair grounds tonight!

Itachi- I want cotton candy! T-T

Everyone- NO!!!

Celine- In fact, I have a whole stash of cotton candy tickets I've bought over the years! I can get you all some! But only a little, the rest is for me, me, and me! XDD

Everyone- YAY!

Intercom from the school- PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! This recess is now OVER! Please proceed to your 5th period class (Damn, because of this, I get no holiday bonus this year T-T) Also, anybody in Mr. Gai's class 5th period, is asked to remain on the PE field

Celine- Hun? What for?

There is a huge stampede towards the main building for everyone to get back to there class, leaving a crowd no bigger the 25 people left outside

Shikamaru- This is troublesome, I can't take this heat --"

Temari- Yea, what the hell is Gai thinking

Gai- (Still off-screen) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! I AM PROUD TO PRESENT A NEW TYPE OF MATH CLASS TO THIS YEAR!!!

Everyone- O-O?????

Then 3 sticks of dynamite randomly explode

Gai-(emerging from the smoke) ITS SUPER EXTREME MATH TIME!!!!!

Everyone-...

Gai- And by that, I meant that entry, everyone inside the class!

Everyone- UGHHH

Lee- Hurray! That was an amazing entry Gai sensei!

Gai- Why thank you Lee (Teeth sparkle)

The crowd heads back to the portables and enter the room.

Sam- Well that was totally pointless, and not in a good way --"

Rachel- It sucks that there's no advanced classes here...

Celine- Probably the only thing that truly sucks at this school...

Angie- Oh well, it sucks to be us...I'm still going to kill you guys for doing Avenue Q with out ME! DX#

Alex- Lolz, Gir's been picking on you lately, you randomly passing out and that

Angie- WHY GIR!?!?! T-T

Gir- Sorry, but I'll give you a slushee for being doing that part!

Angie- Sweet

Gai- Ok class, lets get started, I'm Gai ( He writes it on the whiteboard behind him) The class is instantly filled with giggles

Hinata- You made a little spelling error XD

Gai turns around to find that he wrote "Gay Sensei" instead of "Gai Sensei"

Gai- Err, err...LOOK OVER THERE!! IT'S THE TIME PARADOX!!!

Everyone turns around and Gai quickly fixed the name

Kankuro- There's no time paradox!!

Gai- Sorry, that was a tree

Kankuro- But there's no windows that way

Gai- A POSTER of a tree

Kankuro- But there isn't any posters in this room

Gai- THEN IT WAS THE WALL!!!

Kankuro- But there is no wall, it got crashed through by some random person in 2nd period

Gai- JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!! DX#

Lee- Yes, it is very rude to disrespect Gai sensei!

Celine- Ugh, reminds me too much of Donald --

Alex, Rachel, Angie and Sam- Uuuuugh...

Gai- And please dis-summon your animals (Not in a good mood now)

Rachel- Bye bye Miss Piggy! T-T

There is a big poof of smoke and all animals have disappeared from the room, except Akamaru, because the school allows him to keep him at school.

Alex- Didn't it just occur to you that it felt like hours, but we were actually gone in the other demission for only about 35 minutes?

Gir- Time paradox my friend...

Alex- Wow --'

Gai- Ok, I'll be back class, I need to get some pixxe stiks for me

Shikamaru- PIXXE STIKS!?!?!?!

Gai- No Shikamaru, YOUR NOT COMING!!!

Shikamaru- Oh, but I will...

Gai- O-o

Gai then goes out of the class room toward his destination

Gaara- Wow Kankuro, you really pissed him off! XD

Kankuro- ANOTHER annoying deed of the day!

Temari- Your gonna get a referral...

Kankuro- No they aint! You've broken dress code lord knows how many times, an they never gave you a referral

Temari- True...but my skirts aren't THAT short...

Daniella-(From our old school) I STILL WIN FOR HAVE THE SHORTEST SKIRTS!! XD

Temari- Darn she...BUT I STILL GOT MORE CANDY-GRAMS THEN HER! XP

Neji- (In the back of the room) I have an idea, but I'd need a couple of things (Takes out random anime witch hat and broom) TO DAWN!!! (Zooms off through an open window) (Gir- If you can guess what this is a reference to, you get a cookie! )

Hinata- WTF NEJI?!?!?! Wha, I have nobody to poke now T-T

Sammy- Me either T-T

They then randomly see out the window the most pokable guy they know

Sammy- OMG! IT'S THAT GUY FROM MY OLD SCHOOL! He's very pokeable Hinata!! ( I think his name is Austin)

They both then run outside to catch up with him

Austin- Oh crap! SHES HERE TOO?!?!?!?!

Hinata- (Pokes him) Hey, HE'S MORE POKEABLE THEN NEJI!!!

Austin-Oh god, ANOTHER person that like to poke me!?!?!?!

Sammy- That makes at least 5 people! XD

Austin- Ugh

Celine- Pokes him as she passes him Lolz XD

Neji then flies back from the window with a couple things at hand

Hinata- There you are Neji! Get me some orange juice slave! And why are you dressed like Marisa?

Neji-IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO MAKE THIS COSPLAY OUTFIT!!! )X# FYI, I'm setting up a game show for us to play!! Cause I'm bored!

Hinata- Hun, actually for once in your life, that's not a bad idea...but its still fun to poke this dude...pokes

Neji- Whatever

He sets up 2 score boards, buzzers, a host podium, and the sign for the game

Then some dude walks into the class room

Matsuda- Hi kids! I'm Mr.Tota, your substitute, but you can call me Matsuda if you want! What'cha doing right now?

Neji- I'm setting up for a game show!

Matsuda- Cool! Can I play?

Neji- OK!

Gaara- Cool a game!

Shikamaru- Troublesome, but all right

Everyone then lines up for a turn for the game

Neji- Hi! And welcome to the "Happy-Go-Lucky-Go-Wammy Trivia Show!" Hostess, will you please go over the prizes?

Gaara- (Randomly in a pink tank top) (Sigh) the winner of today's show will win a trip, to oblivion...

Konan- (Out of nowhere) (Starry eyed) (GASP) Like the game?

Gaara- No, sorry, that Bolivia

Konan- Aww T-T

Neji-Now will the first two people take the stand

Itachi and Kisame take the stand, Kisame staring intently at Itachi, while he had a glazed " I don't give a crap" look

Neji- Are you ready? First question, who is the creator of the comic "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac?"

Kisame then goes very fast to buzz in, but Itachi get there 1st

Itachi- (Bored tone of voice) Jhonen Vasquez

Neji- Correct, next, what is the name of the leader in the famous online cartoon, "International Moron Patrol?"

Kisame AGAIN tries to buzz in but Itachi got it again

Itachi- (Bored) Roger

Neji-Correct!

Gir- WOOT! IMP!!! XD ( The IMP cartoon actually exists, THE BEST INTERNET CARTOON EVER.(period) So fing hilarious, check it out one day when your bored XD)

Neji- Ok, What is 15 to the eighth power minus 5 to the negative 3 power, divided by 4, then multiplied by x to get 26872094999.91042635 , What does x equal?

Kisame then AGAIN reaches for the buzzer, but of course, Itachi got there first

Itachi-(Still bored) x equals 71.65892

Neji- Correct!

Kisame- DX # (Falls off of stand in irony)

Neji- May the next two contestants take the stand?

Temari and Hinata take the stand. Temari is grinning, while Hinata is blushing like crazy because she's doing this in front of Naruto

Neji- Ok, how many television sets are in the writers house

Hinata and Temari-...

Gaara and Kisame and wrestling each other to get in front of the other holding up 3 fingers each

Hinata's mind- Naruto I have failed you T-T

Temari- Uh, 3?

Neji- Correct, next question, what is the 2003 game where a mat is used to-

Hinata- (Cutting Neji off) (Starry eyed) HRJOFERHDDR EXTREME!!!!!!

Neji- Correct! Do you know that Gaara carries a ted-

Temari-(Cutting Neji off) YES!!! Oh crap...

Gaara- (Speechless, disbelief look on his face) ADFHFDFD&#($(#$!!!!!

Neji-...

Gaara- (Anime sweat drop) Lol :D

Neji- Ok, will the last two contestants take the stand

Matusda and Tobi take the stand. Matsuda is nervously waving while Tobi is in his own little world.

Neji- Okey doky, if and apple weighs 400 grams on earth, what will its weight be on Mercury?

Matsuda takes a sudden move towards the buzzer, but doesn't answer. Neither does Tobi

Neji-Err, ok, now lets try this question...WHO ARE YOU TOBI!?!?!?!!?

Tobi- OH! TOBI KNOWS!! TOBI KNOWS!!! TOBI IS TOBI!!!!

Tobi then runs up to Deidara (Who was there out of random at the time)

Tobi- TOBI WON! Is sempai proud of me??

Deidara- BAKA! THAT'S NOT THE POINT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL US WHO YOU REALLY ARE!!!!!

Tobi- Read the manga sempai read the manga...

Deidara- --#

Tobi- HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matsuda- I need to do that, Tobi could be Kira!

Sammy- Wrong anime dude...

Matsuda- Ohhh...'

Hinata- Neji, you're still dressed like Marisa...why?

Neji- Oh, I still have it on? I forgot, well, schools pretty much done, so I'll take it off at home...

Bell- PPPPPPPPPPPPIE!

Matsuda- Have a nice day class! I'll write ya a good report!

Angie- (Walking out of class) Woot! Last period! With Kakashi!

Celine- I'm guessing he's probably high on caffeine as usual...

Sam- Yea

Alex- That should be funny

Rachel- Nya XD

They walk off to the next class

Temari- Gaara

Gaara- Yea?

Temari- Where did you get that tank top anyways

Gaara- Kankuro forced me to put it on for NO reason...T-T

Temari- I'm making you keep it on for the rest of the day...

Gaara- NOES!!!!!! TT I KILL YOOOOU!!!

Temari-

(Back in the Moon Kingdom Dimension)

Emozilla- (At the clone Naruto) Marylin Manson tickets please!

Clone Naruto- OK! (Hands him tickets)

Emozilla- Sweet, where is it... HUN?? JUNO, ALASKA?? HOW AM I GONNA GET THERE IN TIME FOR THE CONCERT?? NOOOOOOOOOES!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's with all the weirdly dressed people this chapter?  
Will Kakashi be on caffeine high like last time?  
Will Ed and Al appear out of random like last time?  
Will Emozilla be able to make it to Juno Alaska NOT like last time?

FIND out IN chapter 14!!!!

CeLiNe

INVADER ROCKET DOG, SIGNING OFF!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gir- HI COW!!!


	22. Happy Birthday Chapter 18!

Hi

Hi! And welcome to this special chapter of Naruto at my School! Why is it so special? Because one, this ends the school arc for this year as we head into the summer, and two, more importantly, on April 28, 2008 (More then a month late now) , it has been one year since I've been writing this! (Incredible hun?) So I'd like to thank all of you so much for sticking with my story all this time! (And putting up with all of my spelling errors XD) I'd send you all a nice fruit basket, but I'm not a stalker (No, I'm actually all you guys shadow XD)

I hope I can write more in the summer! I will try my best, because I got a new arc that I'm going to write! D

Also, (If anyone really cares) there's the random fanart thing! X3 send it to ! Enjoy the chapter!

The peoples make it a door down, and they all stand against the wall

Celine- Ugh! I hate this outside portable hallways, especially when we're all melting our asses off!

Rachel- (Pounding on the door to the class) KAKASHI-SENSEI!! OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S RAINING!!

Alex- And you thought it was smart to wear long sleeves today? Right Naruto?

Naruto- (On the brink of heat stroke) NO!! (Pant pant) I'm (pant) perfectly fine!! (Pant pant) "''''

Naruto then faints from heat stroke and lands with a thwap (NOT a thud) on to the concrete.

Alex- Told you XD

Sam- What a moron

Kakashi then opens the door so just a small part of his face is visible

Kakashi- Ok class, you may come in

Everyone comes there normal fashion, Alex is dragging Naruto behind her by the foot. She flips him over on to Kakashi's desk, and abandons him to head to her own seat.

Kakashi- Ok kids, please turn to page 394

Rachel- I've heard horror stories about this class

Celine- Don't worry, most of them are true

Rachel- THEY ARE!? O-O" WHAAA!! TT-TT

Kakashi- Rachel, please quiet down please. Now class, please turn to page 394 please

Itachi- You sure do say please a lot...

Kisame- YOU'RE LIKE THAT KID FROM THE AMANDA SHOW!!

Itachi- (Imitating her) I WANT AMANDA PLEASE!!

Kakashi- I don't sound like that please!

Kisame- LOLZ XDD

Kakashi- Would you like your detention made even longer Itachi?

Itachi- No...please XDDD

Kakashi- UGH...now, for the 3rd time, would everyone turn to page 394 in there books?

Everyone grabs the book under there seats

Angie- (Looking at the book in disgust) (Sarcastically) Oh goodie, porn!

Celine-(Sarcastically) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Hinata- (Deep sigh) This is sooo idiotic

Kiba- There's shot of Naruto in here...

Hinata- WHERE??

Hinata then buries her head into the book

Everyone-(Except Naruto of course) O-o'''

Hinata- What? I'm doing what the teacher told me!

Tobi then randomly crashes through the wall again

Kakashi- Tobi! I thought they took you back to your school!

Tobi- Nope! I came back!

Celine-(In song, to the tune of "The Cat Came Back")

Mr. Hokage had, problems that where cool!

He had a guy named Tobi, that wouldn't leave the school!

He tried, and he tried to keep that guy away,

He gave him to a ninja, going far far away!

But Tobi came baaaaack! The very next day!

Tobi came baaack! They thought he was a goner but Tobi

came baaaack! He just wouldn't stay awaaay!! XDD

Sam- Wooooooooow...

Celine- I blame my sister for getting that song stuck in my head! TT

Kakashi- What are you doing here?

Tobi- Well, we have some new peoples that I didn't see last time I visited! So I need to give them a present!

Alex and Rachel-Yaaaaay!

Tobi hands them both a box, and also Kakashi one too.

Class- We want more stuff!

Tobi- Tomorrow class, I need more moneies!

Class- Awwwww T-T

Rachel opens her gift to find Mrs. Piggy inside it

Rachel- YOU TOOK MRS PIGGY AND PUT HIM IN A BOX!?

Tobi- But for a good reason!

Mrs. Piggy- Hi!

Rachel- YOU CAN TALK IN THIS WORLD NOW!! YEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!

Mrs. Piggy- Yes, he knocked me out and next thing I know, I was in a dark space until you opened that!

Rachel- YAAAAAAAAAY!! (Hugs Mrs. Piggy)

Mrs. Piggy's thoughts- You were content with the fact he knock me out??

Alex is next to open her box

Alex- What the hell is this? (Pulls out a thing that looks like a very small radar gun)

Tobi- OH! This is special! You know why Tobi is so annoying? Sorry, Tobi admits he is annoying...'

Alex- ??

Tobi- Aim it at anyone, it'll give you their name, and some things to annoy the crap out of them!

Alex- I didn't know those things existed...hmmm, LET TRY IT ON THAT RANDOM GUY OVER THERE! XD

She aims it at the guy, he was possibly a substitute or a student volunteer.

Alex- Hmm, oh, it's Light, that's random and the thing that annoys him most

She looks down to the screen

Alex- That was obvious, but oh well! XD

5 MINUTES LATER

Alex- (Pointing to Light) HEY! YOUR NAME BACKWARDS SPELLS IM A GAY!!

Light- STOP THAT! IM NOT GAY!

Alex- Really?

Light then gets frustrated, rounds a corner and takes out his Death Note

Light- Too bad you're so well known...muahaha

He writes down "Edward Elrick" in his note book

Light- Bye bye Ed!

40 seconds later

Alex- Where did he go?

Light- Why isn't he dead!?

Alex the walks around the corner to see a wide open Death Note with his misspelling of Edward Elric.

Alex's thoughts- OMG IM NOT ED!! But I'm glad I've been mistaken for him for once!

Light's thoughts- GAH!! Hell, I'll kill him later...

He then walks out of the classroom

Alex- That was fun...but...NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TOBI!!

Tobi- AHHH!

She then aims it at Tobi, and presses down the button

Tobi- Damn, Tobi forgot about himself

Alex- It won't say your name! WHY? T-T

Gir- Cause who knows? There could be some stupid random plot twist that could revile he isn't Madara after all

Alex- Ugh but I still has the thing that annoys him most! Wahahahaha!!

She then glances down to a small screen, makes a small evil smile and then gives an exasperating look

Alex- WHAT?! NOTHING ANNOYS YOU?

Tobi- Duh, if I'm that annoying, I can't have anything that annoys me, and nothing does! --

Alex- Damn youuuuuu T-T

Tobi- Now for your gift Kakashi!

Kakashi- Oh, thank you Tobi

He opens it and he finds a cup of...COFFEE!!

Sam- Tobi, do you realize what you just did??

Tobi- Noooooo...

Kakashi just admires the coffee for a minute or two in silence, bows to it on his little mini coffee shrine in the back corner near his desk, then drinks the coffee.

Celine- Were all doomed, those are what the horror stories are about, not the fact of what we have to read!

Rachel- Whaa T-T

Kakashi then went to his desk and took out a red cape

Kakashi- (Which an incredibly high voice) WHAHAHA!!

Celine- OMG!! ONLY BLAIR CAN LAUGH LIKE THAT!! O-o"

Angie- Yea!!

Sam, Rachel, and Alex- ?

Celine- Inside joke, had to be there...'

Sam, Rachel, and Alex- --'

Kakashi- HAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT! I AM TONY BLAIR!! OK CLASS! IT'S TV TIME! WHAHAHA!

He puts on the projector, the screen flashes through a typical Paramount opening, it flashes through the intro

Announcer- Rex Hunt, fishing adventures, XZ!! (DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN!!)

Then it flashes to the actual movie

Robot- Rex human fear! The Earth will be mine, UNLESS YOU CATCH A BIGGER FISH THEN ME!!

Rex- Your, ONNNNNNNNNNNN!

There is a random explosion/transition on screen

Rex- For my bait, I choose a SHRIMP!! ( omg omg omg omg)

Robot- And for my bait, I choose a worm! (ZOMG!)

There is a small pause, and he blows a random birthday horn to transition to the next scene.

Rex- (With his fishing pole) FIRE THROOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!

The bobber lanes in the water with a soft "plop", there is another pause

Robot- Hey, nice shirt, where did you get that?

Announcer- WHERE DID REX GET HIS SHIRT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF, Rex Hunt, fishing adventures, XZ!!

The projector powers off, the class just stares in silence

Rock Lee- WOOT! THAT WAS THE BEST MOVIE EVER!!

Rachel- You ruined it

Mrs. Piggy- If you think about it, that movie does have much depth...

Celine- Wow, you have a weird taste in movies

Mrs. Piggy- I prefer to think of it as unique

Celine- Ah, touché...

Iruka then crashes through the room

Iruka- WHO SAID THAT??

Everyone then points to Celine

Celine- Gee, thanks, I love you all too --'

Iruka- You don't steal my line, or I will kill you

Celine- ...

Iruka then goes back throw the hole he crashed in the wall to go teach his own class again.

Kakashi- WHAHAHA! BE RIGHT BACK! I NEED MORE COFFEE!!

Kakashi does his signature backhand spring exit while yelling "You didn't see anything"

Hinata- Yay! Time for Torture! :D

Neji- NOES!! He he, it has two T's in it XD

Hinata- Wha! You perv!! DX ( Sorry, couldn't help but pointing that out) Oswari!

Neji then crashes to the ground because of the necklace that he still bares

Neji- Owww X-X

(Flashes to Itachi and Kisame, up to something stupid as usual)

They are on the computer

Itachi- Hurry up Kisame! Hack into the security so I can get random FBI secrets! And also disable the block the school put up for EmoSpace! I need to check my messages!

Kisame- I can hack into the FBI for you anytime! It's easy! But getting to EmoSpace from here is hard hacking work! (Types a couple of things rapidly) YOSH!! I FOUND A LOOPHOLE TO GET TO EMOSPACE WITH OUT A PROXY SITE! :D

Itachi- MOVE! I needed to check my messages!!

He signs in as "sailor-itachi-san"

Itachi- Only 3 messages? Ok, this is from, oh... (He types "Hi Kisame") Ok, this one is from...Ok? (Types "Hi Kisame" again to the other comment) The last one, it UGH!! COMON!! (He types " WTF KISAME! I SAID HI 3 TIMES ALREADY! )

Kisame- What? I was bored! T-T not even your bro was on to annoy...

Sasuke- Wait! I have to accept Emozilla's friend invite!

Itachi- Do it at home little brother! Ok friend invites, decline, decline, decline, decline, decline, decline, oh! Hidan finally got an account...meh, screw him, decline, decline, decline, and decline!

Naruto- Why did you decline all of your friend invites?

Itachi- They're all from random fangirls anyway...

Sasuke- That happens a lot to me, and gimme that computer!

Sasuke just pushes him off

Itachi- MEANY!

Sasuke- Ok, it's my turn

He signed in as " i-hate-my-psychotic-brother"

Sasuke- Ok, Emozilla friend invite, accept! Ugh, for the last time Sakura, NO!

Sakura- Whaa...T-T

Celine- See, I don't get why trying to get onto blocked sites from school is so fun! Now printing random pictures with nice color printers at school, THAT'S cool XD

Angie- No

Celine- Whaa T-T

Usagi comes into the room from the door that's still intact

Usagi- Hi guys!

Lee- Hello Ms.Tsukino! What are you doing back in student assistant class?

Usagi- They surprisingly had no more spots in music or PE! So I have 2 periods as a Student assistant! 4th and 6th to be exact...

Rachel- LUCKY!! TT-TT I hate gym...

Mrs. Piggy- Yes, the wheel that I have to run on is quite unnerving sometimes if it keeps revolving and throwing you with it...

Usagi- Yea, I suck at it too, but at least I'm not totally failing so I have to take another class again " Sasuke...what are you doing on the computer?

Sasuke- I'm on EmoSpace...

Usagi- (GASP) GIMME THAT COMPUTER! I NEEED TO CHECK MY MESSAGES!!

Sasuke- No

Usagi- I have glitter... :D

Sasuke- (Like a robot) Sasuke shall get of the computer...

He walks off like a robot to the emo corner of the room

Usagi- Yes! Kisame? Did you hack into the system again?

Kisame- :3

Usagi- LOL, awesome!

She signs in as 'sailorbunny'

Usagi- WTF, did that random jerk send me an invite? What was his name...Mamoru...decline, and...ZOMG!! AHHHHHHHH!! TUXEDO KAME SAMA SENT ME AN INVITE!! ACCEPT ACCEPT ACCEPT!! --

Ino- I need to send that Elric dude an invite... I just need to get one of my 9th grade friends to get his EmoSpace for me...

Inner Sakura- YES!! SASUKE IS MIIINE BETCHES!!

Ino- You said that out loud you know...XD

Sakura- Oh...DAMN!

Ino- XDD

Kakashi then enters the room again blowing up the door in process

Shikamaru- Kiba! What does the scouter say about his power level?

Kiba- ITS OVER 10,000!!

Shikamaru- WHAT? TEN-, wait, isn't supposed to be over 9,000?

Kiba- Its over 10,000 though!

Shikamaru- Wow, he must have drank the nations supply of Starbucks coffee if he managed to get a magical aura around him, were all doomed

--'

Kakashi- WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I CAN FLY!!

He then starts jumping from desk to desk pretending that he can fly

Alex- Kakashi-sensei, even Lee and Gai, who have PETER-PAN SYNDROME cant fly...

Lee and Gai (from his class)- HEY!!

Kakashi- I STILL CAN FLY!! SHIKAMARU! HERES SOME PIXXE STIKS!!

He throws a big 32" stick of it to him he catches it

Shikamaru- ZOMFGLOLZWTFROTFLMFAOBFFIDKBBQ!! PIXXE STIKS!!

He predictably poured the entire thing into his mouth and shot off like a missile around the room!

Celine- Holy crap! Its hard enough to have one hyper maniac at a time! TT-TT

Chouji- YOU MORON! YOU JUST JINXED US! NOW WERE ALL DOOOMED! T-T

As soon as Chouji finished that word, L randomly crashes through an already crashed through wall

L- SUGAR!!

Tobi- And Tobi supposes its not the right time to eat my chocola-

Mello then now crashes through the ceiling

Mello- CHOCOLAAAAAAAATE!!

Everyone- Whaaaa!

Tenten- Everyone! Hide under the computers!

Everyone went to hide under the student computers while they saw they watched the mass war zone called Language Arts class

Usagi- Ok, as the oldest sain person here...I think we should make a distraction for all of them, who wants to volunteer?

Insert crickets here

Usagi- O...K...how about a vote?

3 MINUTES LATER...

Neji- (Strapped to a giant coffee flavored chocolate bar dusted with Pixxe Stik powder, and Kankuro's chakra puppet strings) I hate you all, you know that right...

Everyone- :D

Kankuro jumps through the ceiling hole that Mello made, dragging up the human bait with his strings

Kankuro- Good thing I took ventriloquist lessons!

Flash back down to Neji hanging helplessly

Neji- I DUN WANNA DIE!! T-T

Hinata- Hey, are you catching that on tape?

Celine- (With camera) Jup!

Kankuro- (With a badly imitated Mickey Mouse like voice) WOOHOO! LOOK AT ME! IM A GIANT COFFEE PIXXE STIK CHOCOLATE BAR!!

COME AND EAT ME!!

L, Mello, Kakashi, and Shikamaru- (A big combination of them saying sugar, chocolate, pixxe stiks, and coffee all at the same time)

They are all running at speeds only obtainable by being sugar high and are ready to attack the hanging bait

Neji- AHHHHH!!

Usagi- Ok everyone, move out!

Everyone then runs out of one of the many holes in the wall to the concrete side walk outside

Usagi- NOW KANKURO!

Kankuro- OKIE DOKEY!

Before our favorite 4 maniacs of this chapter got to take a bite of the sugary bar Kankuro jumps and pulls out Neji from his chocolate coating and into the air before landing back near the class

Neji-AHHHHHH!!

Hinata- You moron, your not falling anymore...

Neji- Oh...(Still trembling)

Usagi- We should just stay out here for the rest of the period...

Class- Awww...

Hinata- Its fun to see people kill each other over sugar!

Sam-Lolz XD

IN THE CLASSROOM!!

Mello- MY CHOCOLATE!!

L, Kakashi and Shikamaru- NO! ITS MINE!

Mello- Me has a gun! BACK OFF!

Kakashi- I have awesomeness!

Shikamaru- I have geniusness

L- I have MORE geniusness, so no candy for you!

Then everyone starts attacking the chocolate bar trying to get as much of it for themselves as they can

Celine-(With camera) With all these random videos I'm shooting, I'll be more famous on Youtube then shimmycocopuffsss!! XD

Intercome- ( At an echo from the main building) PIE PIE PIE PIE! Good afternoon Land of Pie Middle School, its time to go home!

Staff in the background in the office- WOOO!!

Announcer ( To the staff)- Shut up! You don't want them hearing that!

Everyone- O-o

Intercom- We would like to announce that you all are AGAIN on summer vacation, because apparently the government wasted all there money for the rest of the year on that one recess, we have the use that money to fix the classrooms for all the random people that crashed through our classrooms today, and we have budget cuts again. You have completed the school year and after the vacation, you shall be promoted up to the next grade. So GET OUTTA HERE! ITS SUMMER AGAIN! IM'A GOING TO ESCLATOR LAND SUCKERS! YAAAAAY! (Ahem) All students are dismissed.

Everyone- WOOOOOOOOOOOT!!

Alex- But I'm going to high school next year! TT-TT You all are going to be in 8th grade!

Usagi- Whaa! Me too! T-T

Celine- We'll have to do a lot of stuff for the summer!

Tobi- Tobi has an idea!

Alex- What?

Tobi- The program your taking as at the school I'm going to, right?

Alex- High People High?

Tobi- Yep! You can come with me when I go to annoy all of the people here like a usually do about 2 or 3 times a day!!

Alex- Oh hellz yea! You people aren't getting rid of me that easily! XD

Sam, Rachel, Celine, and Angie- YAY!

They all start walking to the bus loop

Kakashi- (Not sugar high anymore) Well, since you still owe me a detention Itachi, but its summer vacation, you own me a detention next year

Itachi- (Jumping up and down) YEA!! I CAN GO TO THE CARNIVAL TONIGHT!!

Kisame- Aww, I wanted to torture you with cotton candy T-T

Usagi- Whaa T-T

Angie- Oh yeah! the carnival is tonight! I can't wait! Its gonna be even better since school it out! :D

Celine- Yea! My mom said I could go alone too!

Angie- Yay! :D

Rachel- My mom is driving me there! So I'm coming! Sam, is coming with me also!

Alex-Im going too!

Everyone- Yay!

They all board the bus and take there seats

Shikamaru- Wha, need some sleep now, I'm tired -.- ( Falls asleep again)

Celine- I have an urge to steal all of his stuff again...

Temari- Sorry, can't let that happen

Celine- T-T Whaa

Temari- Lolz, I was just kidding, I don't care! XD

Celine- YAY!

Naruto- Man your bipolar...

Rachel- DID YOU JUST INSULT BIPOLARNESS!? D:

Naruto- No ;-;

Rachel- Good

Celine then AGAIN digs through Shikamaru's backpack

Celine- Shikamaru! You got a new iPod! I need one too! (Takes and puts it in her backpack) My stupid iPod is running out of room now T-T

Angie- AT LEAST YOU HAVE AN IPOD! T-T

Celine- YOSH! XD

The bus stops to let everyone off (Cause they only have enough money to make on stop XD) and everyone goes back home to prepare to go to the carnival later that night!

BUT MEANWHILE...

Emozilla- ( Still in Alaska and with Marylin Manson shirt) BEST CONCERT EVER!! But what to do know since I'm still here...

A random flyer passes by with the arctic wind in front of him. He grabs the paper and holds it at a close proximity to what is though to be his face.

Emozilla- Central Florida Carnival? Tonight only? Starts at 7? Oh! I should go there! That sounds cool! (Waving upwards) HEY! CONCORD AIRPLANE!!

The plane surprisingly lands, and lets him aboard

Pilot- Where are you going?

Emozilla- Florida

Pilot- Sorry, this plane is going to NYC son...

Random passenger- Hey, I wanna go to Florida!

Random passenger 2- Me too...

Everyone in the plane- FLORIDA! FLORIDA! FLORIDA!

Pilot- You know what, come onboard, since I have to put my own freaking gas in this thing, LETS GO TO FLORIDA!

Everyone ( Including Emozilla)- YAAAAY!

The plane takes off again to the skies to rejoin in Florida in about an hour ( Its a Concorde plane, were talking supersonic X3) We rejoin some people about to go to the carnival. Celine and her family are in the car.

Sierra- BUT WHY!!

Celine's mom- Because, you have ballet practice, its the rehearsal for the recital! You have to go!

Sierra- Ugh...

Celine- Bye mom! See you later

Mom- Later!

Sierra- Growls at me

Celine- O-o;;; (Backs away slowly)

Angie- (At the ticket booth) Where are they?

Rachel- Right here!

Angie- GAH! How did you get there?

Rachel- :D

Sam- Yo!

She hugs Angie

Sam- YES! I GOT THE FIRST HUG!!

Rachel- DAMN YOU!! (Hugs Angie)

Celine- (Waving from across the place) HI!!

Rachel, Sam, and Angie- HI!

Celine- Who are we waiting for still?

Sam- Alex, she's still not here

Then an alchemy circle drew it self infront of them, there is a flash of blue light, and Alex is standing where the circle drew it self.

Everyone- ED!! :DD

Alex- Ahhh! Don't kill me!!

Sam- Lolz, I need a teleportation thing with alchemy! XD

Alex- I only did cause my mom couldn't drive me...but it comes in handy! XD

Angie- Wow...

Celine- We have to get tickets, cause I WANT FOOD!

Everyone- YAY!

They all get a ride wristband and get onto the fairgrounds

Celine- Oh god, what should I have...gyros, corn dogs, Italian sausages, hot dogs, burgers, curly fries, ITS HARD!

Angie- Oh hi Temari!

Temari- Hi!

Angie- Wheres Gaara and Kankuro

Temari- Gaara had to go with Kankuro, Kankuro has a fear of giant wheels, so he went to conquer his fear!

Celine- You should have video taped that for black mail purposes!

Temari- GAH! I'm so stupid! T-T

Celine- Your right, no black mail TT-TT

Random guy from National Bingo Night-(Italian Accent) NO BINGO!!

Rachel- Ignoring the inside joke...I want some ramen...

Alex- Find Naruto, then there should be one close...

Celine- HUNGRY!! TT-TT

Temari- There's one close to the Farris wheel, I saw it when I abandoned the other two...

Sam- Yay!

Temari- But of course the Farris wheel on the other side of the freaking fair --''

Angie- I don't wanna walk!! T-T

Temari- Me either! T-T

Celine- OMG! ITS THE END OF TEH WORLD D:

Sam- Well I want food, to the other side of the fair!

Everyone- Whee!

They all started walking towards the Farris wheel that rivaled even the ones at Coney Island, Navy Pier, The London Eye or Yokohama Bay. They get to the other side of the park, about 10 minutes later, everyone tortured by the smell and sights of crispy, delicious, greasy, and fried carnival food.

Rachel- Look up there! (Pointing up) theres Kankuro and Gaara at the top of that wheel!

Kankuro-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

TT-TT

Gaara- There only going to stop it for 20 seconds anyways...so shut up and get over it!

Kankuro- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! TT

Itachi- ( From the next car over) (Regular voice) Only 19 seconds left to go...

Kankuro- WHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

TT-TT

Gaara- LMFAO!! XDDDDD

Temari- THATS TOO FUNNY! XD

Alex- (Pointing at the ramen bar) Its here! Its here!

Everyone- YAAY!

Sam-This year for the carnival, Ichiraku Ramen made a portable ramen bar!

Angie- And I think Naruto is ac..tu..al..ly..leaveing...thats...strange...

0.o''

Celine- To think he would, the world is going to end soon, I can tell you all that...

Rachel- Yay! XD

They all take there seats, and Mr. Teuchi just gives them what they usually get (Since they are regulars offscreen XD) Ayame prepares the ramen, and dishes it out to everyone individually.

Everyone- Thanks!

Ayame- Your welcome guys!

Alex- Lolz, I wonder why, but my mom said I had to be back kind of early...(SLUUURP)

Celine-(Messing around with a pair for chopsticks) Me too, but I don't know why

Rachel- Yea (Slurp) I'll have to ask when I get back home...

Angie- Un...

Sam- Ehh...speaking of un...O.O''

Deidara is flying randomly with his bird and all of the blue cotton candy. Itachi is running after him on the ground.

Itachi- DEIDARAAAA! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!! TTTT

Deidara- Ha ha! No cotton candy for you! X3

Itachi- You know I don't like the pink kind!

Usagi and Kisame appear right next to him, both with huge bags of almost finished cotton candy.

Usagi- (Torturing kind of voice) Hey Kisame! Isn't this blue cotton candy goooooood?

Kisame-(Same tone) MMM! MMM! Good thing it was the last bags!

Usagi- Yep!

Itachi- WHAAAAAAAAAA!!

Everyone- XDDDD

Angie- I have purple, but not blue...

Itachi- I only like blue ;-;

Angie- That sucks

Celine- What should we go on first?

Rachel- I don't know, maybe we can torture Kankuro some more! D

Celine- Good idea, but I don't feel like having him screaming in my ear...so maybe we can do the big spiny thing!

Rachel- I'll throw up...

Gir- You wont...

Rachel- Fine...

Alex- And we got no say in this why?

Gir- You have a say! Just say something...

Alex-...Hi!

Gir- Hi! Do want to go on that ride?

Sam, Angie and Alex- We'll throw up...

Gir- You wont...

Everyone- Ok!

They all make it to the spiny ride thing next to the ferris wheel.

Tobi- HI GUYS!!

Everyone- Hi Tobi!

Celine- You riding the spinny thing of doom with us?

Tobi- Yep! Tobi is going to throw up!

Angie- You are? ZOMG! TOBI IS ANOREXIC!

Tobi- I AM NOT!

Angie- Sure you are XDD

They all zip through the line because nobody wanted Tobi in the line bothering them, so everyone let them butt infront of them. They all get strapped in.

Operator- Ok, everyone strapped in, I'm closing this thing.

He closes the door, but Tobi is fidgeting wildly

Tobi- I don't need this thing! It'll hold me down!

Sam- Tobi! You retard! That'll hurt you!

Tobi- Uhh, me could be Madara, Madara is immortal, remember?

Sam- Still!

But it was too late, the machine started spinning, and then so did Tobi. The machine soon reached its full speed.

Tobi- WHAAAAAAAA! I CAN FLY!

He crashed into about every wall in the contraption (Not to mention people) and he was going crazy with the whole thing.

Celine- STRAP YOUR SELF DOWN!!

Tobi- Never! Should I unstrap you too Celine-chan?

Celine- Um, IM NOT IMMORTAL! I HAVE TO DIE SOME TIME!!

Gir- See, I cant keep you from dying, I can save you, but if your gonna die, your gonna die, and Im pretty sure if you do that, your gonna die, so don't do that, OR YOUR GONNA DIE!

Tobi- Aww, your no fun T-T (Crashes into another wall)

Angie- (Singing) You spin me right round, baby right round! XD

Lolz, I needed to sing that since we're spinning!

Rachel- ITS SPINNY!

Alex-...Spinny?

The ride soon stops and Tobi falls down to the floor when they eight was completely stopped. They stepped out of the ride, everyone dizzy and with a bruise or two from Tobi crashing into them.

Rachel- Dizzy...dizzy...DIZZY!! T-T

Sam- Lolz, you think?

Tobi- Tobi not dizzy!

Celine- You should have died! Don't even complain about being dizzy!

Tobi- Tobi sorry! T-T

There is a air horn like sound from the many low quality speakers around them

Speakers- Would anybody here from the following schools, please report to the midway area near the marry-go-round, High people high, Jones high, DP high, Land of Pie middle, COL middle, and Middle middle.

Angie- That's us!

Alex- WOOT!!

They all run towards the marry-go-round, getting stuck in traffic from everyone else running towards the big stage and podium. About 10 minutes later when everything clamed down, the man at the podium began to speak.

Hayate- (cough) Thank you all for (cough cough) coming to this 74th annual (cough) Central Florida Fair.( Cough) And today ( Cough cough) we have the (cough) winner of the secret home room (COUGH) grand prize!

Crowd- (A mixture of voices but an overall 'There was a contest?")

Hayate- Mrs Hokage, ( cough) could you please draw ( COUGH COUGH) the lucky homeroom class?

Tsunade- Ok, first we have to choose the school, and the winner is (She draws a piece of paper) (To herself) Ha, my very own school...(Out loud) LAND OF PIE MIDDLE SCHOOL!

All of the 366 people that attended L.O.P. cheered wildly at the chant of their school name.

Tsunade- And now, the grand prize, to the lucky homeroom class of...(She draws a piece of paper from a different bag) BAKI'S HOME ROOM!

Celine- He he, good for them! ...NO WAIT! THATS US!!

Sam- LOLZ! Just tell us what we win, probably some stupid ice cream party as usual XD

Tsunade- Will anybody in Baki's class here, come up to the stage?

Everyone from different places of the crowd struggled there way through to the center stage.

Tsunade- Ok, your teachers entered a raffle for them and there class, and now, are you ready to find out what the prize is?

Class-(mixed responses)

Tsunade- Well, starting tomorrow, YOUR ALL GOING TO SPEND 10 DAYS IN JAPAN!

Class- O...M...F...G...

...

w0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000t!!

Celine- See! We'd do something before you go to high school! Just out of pure luck that's all!

Sam- CDs! I need a suitcase just for CDs I'm going to buy there!

Angie- Yaaaaaaaay! But, wait, we have to leave TOMMOROW??

Tsunade- Actually, this drawing was done before we did it up on stage, and we told all of your parents, and they agreed to pick you up early and stuff like that...(Into the mic) Lets give another round of applause for the winners!

The crowd was in full applause, and they all made there was off stage and handed itineraries for tomorrow

Rachel- I STILL CANT BELIVE IT!! We leave at 11:38 for California, and at 2:45, we go off to Narita International near Tokyo.

Celine- This is why are parents need to pick us up early then...

Alex- That means I have to teleport back, byez! :D

Everyone- Bye Alex!

She made an alchemy circle in the grass, and with a blue light, she was gone. All of there parents were there at the same time to pick them all up

Everyone- Bye!

They all hugged and they went to there respective cars.

--

Random Mini shorty! Since I don't feel like writing it ( Im getting length issues) and you don't feel like reading about them packing! So here is a clip of there methods of packing!

They all later had to face packing all night

Sam's way

Sam- One suitcase for clothes, and 3 for CDs and stuff!

Angie's way

Angie- Remy! Get out of the suitcase! I need to pack!

Remy- whimpers

Angie- Wah! I wanna take him!

Celine's way

Celine- NO SIERRA! I can't take you!

Sierra- WHA! Abandonment!

Celine Muahahaha, XD

Sierra- T-T

Rachel's way

Rachel- Ok, you have to stay in there so I can sneek you past security

Mrs. Piggy- I do not want to be so cramped though

Rachel- You wanna come or not!?

Mrs. Piggy- I do! I do!

Rachel- THEN GET IN THE BAG!

Alex's way

Alex- No, I CAN NOT BRING YOU IN A BAG TOBI!! AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Tobi- Please? Tobi will be a good boy in cargo!

Alex- No!

Tobi already glue gunned himself in a suitcase. Alex then throws it out the window

Tobi- OW!!

Alex- XP (Closes her window)

THE END!

--

What will happen in Japan?

What will happen to them on there way?

Will Tobi be able to cheat the system and come anyways?

FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 19!

HAPPY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL TO ALL OF YOU!

--

Gir- I saw a squirrel! It was doing like this!


	23. Watashi wa Chapter 19 Desu

YAY! Summer arc! I know how much you loved last year and the water park, so hopefully this year is a hit too! Enjoy! :D

Having being all packed and ready to go, they all rejoin at OIA (Orlando International Airport) the next day infront of the drop off area for Continental Airlines, everyone with one or two articles of luggage.

Angie- But wasn't Continental the airline the people from the other fanfiction were flying on too?

Gir- Yep, its cause it was cheap, that's why! XD

Sammy- Woooow, --' I still wish we got the flight with a layover in Seoul T-T But I can get more CDS! Yes!

Celine- You only got Big Bang's CD I think...

Baki- Ok! Quiet everyone! Everybody's here...except Itachi and Kisame of course...

There soonly after pulls up a navy blue SUV. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi step out of the vehicle.

Deidara- Tobi, your an idiot! WHY did you decide to wear your cloak to the airport un!?

Tobi- But sempai! Its comfy!

Deidara- You'll get stuck in security for DAYS!!

Tobi- Pssh! We have 3 hours before the flight! We all got time!

Alex- Why are they here?

Itachi- Since me and Kisame got tickets, Tobi and Deidara got them too!

Tobi- Kisame and I, Itachi...gotta work on your grammar! ;D

Rachel- But, how did you two get tickets?

( At Sakura's house)

Sakura- OMG! Where is my ticket!? I bet Ino took it!! (Takes out cell phone) INO!!

Ino- What??

Saukra- Stop trying to be funny and give me back my ticket!

Ino- What? Your the one trying to be funny! I cant find mine!!

Both of them- GRRRRRRRR! (Both hang up on each other) Hmph!

(Flashes back to the airport)

Hinata- Wow, that's mean, even for me, and I hate those two...I like it! X3

Baki- Well with that being said, lets all go check in, then rejoin in front of the Chili's Too so we can get through security, and on our way to the gate.

They all walk through automatic doors and Baki signals Deidara and Tobi to him, they walk towards him

Baki-Just for not getting Ino and Sakura to go, I'll tell your teachers to give you extra credit! :D

Tobi- YAY!!

Baki- Just don't mess this up...

Tobi- AI YI CAP'N!

Deidara- But blame it on him, not me un \I"

Baki- Naw, its funner to blame both of you... he he... FUNNER :D

Deidara- Don't mess this up Tobi...un

Tobi- :D

Then the three of them walk in behind the others who were in a line to get checked in and to drop off there luggage

Celine- Now, Angie, in case of security harassing us, I brought a comb! That should keep them away! XD

Angie- Oh no! You drop your guns! Or I use this here comb!

Celine- Sir! I think he means it! He will use the comb!

Alex, Sam and Rachel- O.o""

Celine- Sorry, more inside joke-ness...

Angie- But hurray for Roger!

Rachel- Those inside joke moments happen a lot, don't they?

Angie and Celine- He he...(sweatdrop)

Angie- Did you really bring a comb

Celine- Nah...XD

Neji- Who's Roger anyway?

Celine- I thought I showed you Kingdumb Hearts, he made that

Alex- Oh, I remember now a little

Neji-...No, not really...Lee, what the hell are you doing?

Lee-Seeing how much I weigh...these are scales

He stands on the scale, and it reads a mere 104 pounds

Alex-Dude! Are you anorexic or something?

Lee- Uh, do you not see I only do Taijutsu?

Celine- That's still not much even for someone who works out! T-T

Angie- Club Jellyroll T-T

Celine- We need Lilly, Rachel, are you part of the Jellyrolls, I forget

Rachel- How am I supposed to know if Gir is writing my part and she doesn't even know?

Angie- Good point...

Lady-Next!

They all walk up the the counter, Rachel is up first

Lady- Ok, 1 bag, passport, here's you ticket...

She hands her the ticket, Rachel dances for a moment with it, then goes to the side. This process would continue in a very similar manner until everyone has gone through and checked in there luggage and obtained there boarding passes

Deidara- Why did I have to get Ino's ticket un? T-T

Tobi- Cause you stole HER ticket, DUH!

Deidara- SHUT UP TOBI!

Tobi- WHAAA! Tobi is sorry sempai, Tobi is a good boy!!

Celine- Yay! I got an American AND a French passport! (True story)

Rachel- Why?

Celine- My dad got it for me so if I ever go to school or live in France, I can...

Rachel- I want two passports!

Celine- I met this dude one day that had 5 passports...( ANOTHER true story)

Rachel- Whoa...

Alex- I still don't understand why he had us wait in front of the restaurant! IM STARVING T-T

Sam- Who isn't? XD But I think its time we have to all go through security

Baki- Come on everyone

Everyone- WE WANT FOOD!

Baki- After security, if your hungry now, get Kisame to give you some fish flakes or something...

Alex- Fish flakes?

Kisame- But I'm on a diet!

Rachel- On a diet on vacation?

Kisame- Yes, and its yummy yum yum!

Everyone- O-o""

Kisame- More for me then XD ( Takes out can and starts shaking it into his mouth)

They get into the line and get passed the lady checking boarding passes, they were waiting to step through the metal detectors and x-rays of doom and get on the train that would take them to the proper terminal.

Sasuke's thoughts- Man, I hate waiting in line...OH...MY...GOD...

He see's that he's behind Itachi and there is a Shurikan on the floor

Sasuke's thoughts- Hey wait a sec, I got an idea, he he he...

(In Sasuke's mind)

Sasuke (in his mine)- (With anime diagram) Itachi is bound to have more weapons then just that shurikan, so when he goes through the detector, it'll go off. That ANBU will get so pissed off, he'll probably beat him up (Fades out of anime diagram)

Sasuke's thoughts- He he, Itachi is so retarded (Out loud) Hey look, a paper clip (picks it up)

ANBU- Next!

Sasuke's thoughts- Here it comes!

Itachi walks through with not problem at all

ANBU- All good!

Sasuke- O-o

He then runs through the metal detector and points a finger to the ANBU

Sasuke- Hey! Lis-

B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-beeep!

Sasuke- Crap...

And then- (The screen goes static) ATTENTION- THIS SCENE IS TOO VIOLENT FOR OUR YOUNGER READERS, SO WE PUT A CENSOR THING UP IN THE MEAN TIME, LOVE, 4KIDS ENTERTAINMENT

Gir- DAMN YOU 4KIDS! Come to censor my fanfic will ya? Not on my watch! ( Takes out machine gun) I'm hunting those bastards down!

Random person- PUT THE STORY BACK ON!

Gir-Oh! Jup, back to the story, they shall DIE!

(Screen statics back to the story)

Sasuke- ( In a bloody pulp on the floor) It..was just a ...paperclip T-T

ANBU- Ooooooh...crud

Sasuke is taken to the medical place to the side, but passes through the security

Alex- Yay! Its my birthday today! :D

Tobi- June 9th?

Alex- Yep!

Angie- But that kinda sucks you have to spend it locked up in a plane for 13 million hours straight with crappy food...

Alex- Hell, I'm going to Japan, main part of it, so I cant complain XD

Angie- True...

Alex- Finally at the end of the security line, we have to go through

Rachel- Now Miss Piggy, you have to be still as possible in the x-ray thingy, cause if not they might make me put you in cargo, so you better not move!

Miss Piggy- Yes, it would most certainly not be pleasant if that were to occur...

Rachel-Ok, in the bag!

ANBU guy- Ok, everyone shoes off, and bags on the conveyer belt!

Celine- Lolz, I wore boots!

Rachel- Yaay! Me too!

They took off there boots and placed them next to each other in the tub, one pair was nice and elegant, while the other was tall and heavy. They both stepped through the metal detector and they were both good aside both pairs of metallic boots

Rachel- (Putting her boots back on) Hey! I see Miss Piggy on the screen of the X-ray thing!

Celine-Hi Miss Piggy!

Miss Piggy- Can I come out now?

Rachel- Jup!

She comes out of the backpack and back onto Rachel's head

Miss Piggy- X-ray?? Embarrassing ;w;

Rachel and Celine- XD

Back on the other side, Sam, Alex, Angie and Tobi have yet to go

Angie- I'm glad I brought flip-flops... WITH SOCKS! XD

Sam- With socks?

Angie- My feet are going to freeze at 38,000 feet in the sky! It gets down to -50 degrees up there! T-T

Sam-Oh...

Sam and Angie are next to step though the x-ray of doom, they walk through, no problem and rejoin Miss Piggy, Rachel and Celine. Alex and Tobi are last to go.

Alex- Ha, your going to get pulled to the side cause you got your cloak on XD

Tobi- Tobi bets his Hellsing DVD box set that Tobi will go through without getting pulled aside!

Alex- Its a bet! XD

Alex then steps through (Putting her necklace into the tub thing to go through the x-ray machine) and makes it to the other side. Tobi got through, doesn't set off the alarm, but...

ANBU guy- Could you please come with us, we need to ask you some questions

Tobi is escorted out of the security maze and into another room.

Alex- I WIN! XD

She walks through and rejoins everyone on the bench putting there shoes back on

Alex- I got Tobi's Hellsing DVD set!

Celine- I'm stealing it! XD

Alex-( Demonic voice) MINE!

Celine- ...

Deidara- Ha, I told that moron, but nope ( Mimicking him in a high pitched voice) ' BUT ITS COMFY SEMPAI!' He never learns...I wonder what horrible things they plan on doing to him, un XD

Sam- That's just mean...but it should be kind of funny to see how he reacts XD

(In the security room)

ANBU 1- What's with that cloak sir?

Tobi- Tobi just wore it today! Cause it was comfy!

ANBU 2- Comfy, or are you hiding something in there? Its not that hard to do it with a cloak...

Tobi- No! Tobi is going to Japan with Tobi's class! What would Tobi do wrong?

ANBU 2- Take him to the Big X-ray Thingy (TM)

ANBU 3- Yes sir!

Tobi- Wha! Tobi is scared!! T-T

(In front of the security checkpoint)

Baki- Everyone through?

Rachel- Tobi isn't here, or Sasuke for the record...

Baki- Sasuke's fine, just a bloody pulp at the moment and I could care less about Tobi, so to the train everyone!

Everyone- Yay! A train!

Angie- To the front! XD (starts running to the end of the hallway) Yay! I'm going in the front!

Rachel- Uh, Angie, that's the train for gates 1-29...we need to go to the train for gates 101-128...

Angie- Don't blame me! I blame me for having blonde hair! TT That's why I'm this stupid!

Temari- YOSH! BLONDE HAIR BUDDY!

Temari and Angie- Both do preppy scream

Celine- Wow...why do I hang out with you again?

Angie- I don't know! ( Runs back to the beginning of the hallway)

Alex- (To self) WHY must I have blonde hair --#

Angie- Lets try this again

Sam- Take 2 ( BEEP BEEP)

Angie- To the front! XD (starts running to the end of the CORRECT hallway) Yay! I'm going in the front!

Neji- Didn't you say exactly the same thing last time?

Angie- Jup

Gir- I was too lazy to type that again, so I copy pasted it and added the 'CORRECT' there! :D

Celine- Lazy ass XD

Angie- (From the end of the hallway) Common! Everyone get to the front! I see the train!

Celine- I wish the train in our airport was like the one in Denver's airport! When that one comes, it has funny carnival music! And the airport looks like a huge tent! Its cool! T-T Damn our airport is lame...

Rachel- Funny Music!

Miss Piggy- Rachel-chan, I tend to not feel my best on these types of trains, is it a relatively short path to travel?

Rachel- Its over in a minute 30 seconds, you wont get sick...

Miss Piggy- I'll be taking your word for it

Speaker- The train is arriving

Hinata- Nooo...its going to Mickey D's, that's what the train is doing...

The train pulls into the station, and opens its doors to the boarding passengers. Everyone boards the first and second cars of the train.

Speaker- Please stand clear of the doors, the train is departing

Hinata- ZOMG, we didn't know that XD

The train then closed its doors, and departed from the station

Angie- I got the window seat!

Sam- (Standing up and clenching to a pole with her fist) Curses! Why must there be only 6 seats? And only three for the front window T-T

Celine- ( Also standing up) Whaa...Gaara, how'd you get there

Gaara- Lolz, I ran!

Alex- This is when practicing for track comes in handy!

Angie- I wanted to try out for track, but my mom said no...but we both play soccer, so that counts as running!

Gaara- And I was in track too

Angie, Gaara and Alex- Yay track peoples! (does group high five)

Speaker- The train is arriving, please exit to your right and have a pleasant flight

Hinata- Damn that thing is annoying DX

They all walk out and rejoin as a group again in the center of the terminal

Everyone- FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!

Baki- Fine, you all something from the food stands, but I have been told that since everyone has checked in already for the flight and the flight arrived early, they have moved the flight to 12:15 instead of 2:15, so everyone at the gate in precisely 45 minutes, cause we board at 11:45

Everyone- YAY!

Since nothing really interesting happens while people stand in lines for various food stuffs, we take a look back to where Tobi was taken in. They have just completed the x-ray on him and are now analyzing it.

ANBU 3- I see something, I think is a pack of bubble gum...

Tobi- HELLO KITTY bubble gum thank you very much!

ANBU 1- OMG! You ARE trying to blow up a plane!

ANBU 3- ANBU 1! How can gum blow up a plane?

ANBU 1- Dammit Timmy! You just started here, don't question things

ANBU 3- Sorry sir

ANBU 1- Three of the most dangerous things to put on a plane, bubble gum, combs, and any guy with blonde hair, has an inferiority complex, and is obsessed with chocolate...

ANBU 3- But still, how can gum blow up a plane?

ANBU 1- Simple, if your done with it, you can throw it out the window and it could get caught in the jet turbine, it gets stuck and boom goes the plane.

ANBU 3- But sir! You cant open a window in a plane! The oxygen would go out, and everyone would most likely freeze to death...

ANBU 1- Always the same with you little punk! Making stuff sound logical! Your lucky that you got hired at all!

ANBU 3- Sorry sir...

ANBU 2- Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you under arrest for possessing a dangerous object in an airport

Tobi- No! Tobi mean no harm!! T-T

ANBU 1- Luckily for you we have to wait for the ANBU that arrest people to get here...so till then your have to wait here until they come

ANBU 2- ( On the phone) They can get here in 50 minutes minimum! T-T But the good news is that our pizza should get here in less the 15 minutes!

ANBU 1- Damn...

Tobi- Can Tobi have some pizza?

ANBU 1- No

Tobi- T-T

Everyone after waiting in line for there food then went to the gate cause they though it would be a good idea

Angie-Why does the Outback restaurant have to be in the other terminal? I want a Blooming Onion! ( Takes bite of animal cracker)

Sam- I know right? Its really stupid that they can just have a couple of the same food stands in all of the terminals...(Takes sip of Frappacnio) all there is here is a Burger King, Cinabon and a Starbucks

Alex- There's an Outback, McDonalds, a random nameless bar, Starbucks, Cinabon, Burger King, a Sbarro and a Ben and Jerry's through out the airport terminals..there are some restaurants near the place where you check in but that doesn't count...

Rachel- And about 35 million tourists come through this airport every year...

Celine- What the hell, Newark Liberty Airport (Close to NYC) has less people that come through there airport then ours, and it has a lot of restaurants! That's so stupid! DX (Take a bite of muffin)

Angie- WE HAVE NO FOOD! T-T

Celine- Shut up! You have animal crackers! You have no right to speak!

Sam- Your right! Give us some or else! :D

Angie- (Holds the bag in front of her) And I though you people only steal my pretzels T-T

Everyone- YAY!

Angie- Hey! I didn't mean everyone in the freaking terminal!

Everyone- WE WANT A CRACKER!

Angie- Sigh Get in line...

Everyone- YAY!

Then everyone gathers in a huge line that goes around the terminal several times so that Angie could give them each a cracker.

45 MINUTES LATER

Angie- And the last one for Kankuro

Kankuro- YAAAAAAY!

Angie- I don't have any left for me!! T-T I wanted to save some for the trip!

Gaara- I should have brought my endless cookie jar! TT-TT Stupid Temari...

Temari- (From across the terminal) I HEARD THAT!!

Gaara- Crap...

Speaker- MMPHH MPPHH MPHMMHHPPH, PMPH GMMPH PHMM MPMHH

Feminine voice in the background- They cant understand you...

Male speaker- MMPHH MPPHH MPHMMHH!

Feminine voice (in the background)- Sigh (Into the microphone) We would like to welcome you to Continental Airlines flight 1087 with non-stop service to Tokyo Narita International Airport departing from gate 124, we would like to begin the boarding procedure at this time starting with our first class passengers, thank you.

Alex-( Point to the stand in front of the gate) THAT WAS HAKU AND MR POOFY PYJAMA PANTS!!

Angie- OMG! YOUR RIGHT! Since when do they work here? Should they have had a back ground check if they work at an airport?

(Flashback)

Airport hiring guy- So why do you want to work here?

Zabuza- MMPH MMMMPH! MMPH MPHM MMPPMMHPHH

Airport hiring guy- Meh, I know you were part of that dangerous group of swords men that killed many people, but hey! You got cool shoes! Your hired! NEXT!

Haku- (Running around in circles screaming random) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Airport hiring guy- Ok, your hired! Next!

(Flashback ends)

Haku- Now boarding rows 45-35 on flight 1087 to Tokyo, thank you

Baki- That's all of us oh so conveniently! Everyone take out your boarding passes, and get in line

Sasuke- (In a full body cast) Ugh, ANOTHER line! T-T

They all then do what they were told and took out there passes and boarded the plane.

Celine- Damn, I've never seen a cabin this big! 5 seats in the middle isle and 3 seats to each side

Rachel- No window seat! T-T

Alex- The ticket says row 41, seats D, E , F, G, and H

Celine- (Looks up) You mean the row right next to us?

Alex-...I KNEW THAT!

They all step through the narrow passage between them and the row of seats behind them, and took their assigned seat according to their induvidual boarding pass.

Rachel- Wha, I got the middle seat! I'm gonna need to go to the bathroom and I cant get out of this row! T-T

Sam- Remember your good friend the Gatorade?

Rachel- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TT-TT

Celine and Sam- LOLZ! XDDDD

Speaker- Welcome aboard Continental flight 1087 with non stop service to Narita International Airport in Tokyo. The main cabin is due to close in just a few minutes, and we should be pulling out of here about 15 minutes ahead of schedule, so please at this time all cell phones should be switched to off, and I'll be notifying you if anything happens, thank you and welcome aboard.

About 3 second after that there is a big, loud DONG across the cabin to make everyone put on there seatbelts.

Lee-(A row behind the peoples) This mini TV thing is cool! I'm watching the GPS channel!  
But I wonder if there is any other channels?

Kiba- (Next to him) They have to take off first, then they can put the rest of the channels on...

Rachel- Yay! Miss Piggy!

Kiba- RACHEL!! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!

Rachel- Whaaa! What did I do??

Kiba- They made me put Akamaru into cargo! AND he's on a different flight that's gonna get there at the same time as us, BUT STILL!! T-T

Rachel- Ha ha, I win! :D

Kiba- Not funny... TT-TT

Miss Piggy- It is rather unfortunate, my friend in the cold depths of the cargo hold uu

Kiba- What?? AKAMARU! BE STRONG IN THE COLD DEPTHS OF CARGO!! TTTT-TTTT

Speaker- Will the person bawling there eyes out about there dog please shut the hell up please? Thank you

Kiba- You little ba-

Celine- Hey! We're moving!

Kiba- Really? Awesome!

Deidara- Hey Alex, I feel like I'm forgetting something...you know?

Alex-...Just cause you said that, you probably ARE forgetting something, but I don't remember for the record either...so uh, no, your not forgetting anything! :D

Deidara- Ok, thanks un

Back in the security room, they are still waiting for the ANBU that arrest people.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

ANBU 1- (With slice of pizza) Come in

Then a group of kitty masked people come in

ANBU 4- Some one here we need to arrest? And Can I have a slice of pizza?

ANBU 1- Yep, that guy, charged on possessing a dangerous object in an airport, and sure, help your self

ANBU 4, 5, and 6- YAY!

Tobi- Tobi still wants pizza T-T

ANBU 5- Your coming with us (holds up a pair of hand cuffs)

Tobi- NOO! NOO! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!! TT-TT

ANBU 4- He was in possession of 2 packs of Hello Kitty bubble gum

ANBU 6- But wait, if he has bubble gum, why not just EAT the bubble gum to dispose of it?

ANBU 1- You know, that's not a bad idea, you actually make sense unlike this guy (Points to ANBU 3)

ANBU 3- T-T

ANBU 5- And I haven't technically arrested him yet, so if this gum don't kill anyone, your free to go

Tobi- Yay!

ANBU 2- But we get to keep all of your gum

Tobi- Wha... T-T

He then opens the 2 packs of gum and gives one piece to everyone except Tobi

ANBU 3- Yum! Its pink flavored!

ANBU 4- That's not a flavor mate...

ANBU 3- Its not?

ANBU 4- Uh, no

ANBU 2- Ok, since this gum ain't killing anyone, you can go

Tobi- Yay! Tobi is a good boy!!

Tobi runs out of there and looks at the TV screens next to the train

Tobi- Ok, Tobi's flight, 1087 to Tokyo...WHAT?? DEPARTING!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Tobi then runs as fast as he could to the train and his cloak got caught in the doors, so he was stuck there, but the train still advanced at is normal pace

Speaker- The train is arriving, please exit to your right and have a pleasant flight

Tobi then runs towards the gate as soon as the doors started moving, he soon arrived to where Haku and Zabuza were

Tobi- TOBI IS ON THAT FLIGHT!! HERES TOBI'S TICKET!! ( drops ticket on the counter on his way)

Haku and Zabuza- O-o;;

He then crashed through the door and ran down the tunnel to find no airplane parked there, but a free fall to the concrete ground from 15 feet up in the air.

Tobi- Uh oh, AHHHHH!

He fell then started running on the concrete, towards a line of planes on the runway

IN THE PLANE-

Speaker- (Automated message) FLIGHT ATTENDENCE, PLEASE BE SEATED FOR DEPARTURE

Sam- Yes! Its finally going to take off!

Celine- In the safety video, they call the people costumers, should it be passengers?

Alex- And that's something you wonder about...

Celine- I do! Since I was 9 actually, this airline always called us costumers!

Alex- --"

ON THE RUNWAY

Tobi was still running for his life, he was looking at the numbers on the side of the planes so he could see which one he was supposed to be on

Tobi- 1426, 467, 778, 2578, 1087!! There it is!

He then super jumps and grabs a hold of the airplanes tail

Tobi- Ahh, Tobi did catch his flight after all!!

But the airplane started to move forward

Airplane- (Powering up and accelerating) zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuWVROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Tobi- (Holding on for his life) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

!!

Then plane is rolling at full speed as it burn five gallons a second of gas, the plane then lifts off the ground, the speed and wind becoming more intense

Tobi- AHHHHHHH!

He falls off but quickly makes a hand sign and disappears

Tobi- OOOFF!

Tobi was in a dark room, but he felt that there were things there, he could here the engines grumble at full power

Tobi- Phew, fire jutsu!

Tobi then had a little flame on his finger

Tobi- Tobi is in cargo...uhh, better then not being on the flight!

The plane kept climbing at full speed until about 35 minutes later, when they have stopped going up and reached a cruising altitude.

Speaker- Well, we have pretty much made it up to cruising altitude, this should be a pretty smooth ride for the most part, so I going to go ahead and switch off the seat belt sign ( DONG) We should arrive at around 6:05 PM Japan Standard Time, and you should expect a flight of about 16 hours, 50 minutes. We will be serving some snack in a little bit, and starting up the entertainment system

Shikamaru- Some snacks do sound good before I got to sleep...

Chouji- True

Shikamaru- Whoa...you actually go a line in this chapter!

Chouji- You know, I'm tired of not getting any lines (eats some chips that he already had) IM GONNA MAKE A STAND!

Shikamaru- Like how?

Chouji- I'm gonna do something that is actually interesting, that Gir HAS to give me some lines!

Shikamaru- Like what?

Chouji- Hmmmm, ( Tries not to say it too loudly) I'm gonna sneak into first class seating and stay there for the rest of the flight!

Shikamaru- Not a bad idea, but wait a little bit though so you wont get caught

Chouji- Ok

Celine- Hey everyone! Turn to channel 5 on your little TV's! The Death Note Movie is on!

Everyone- YAY!

Tobi- (From cargo) Hey! Tobi wants to watch the Death Note movie too! T-T

Hey! Can Tobi end the chapter this time Gir Sempai?

Gir- Hey, why not?

Tobi- Yay! Um, Tobi thinks you all would get bored if you just read of them watching the movie for 2 hours, so, uh, I don't know what to say... hey! Tobi can go through some luggage!

Gir- Uh, that's not a go-

Tobi- (Pulls out something) What's this duel sling shot thingy?

Gir- TOBI! THATS NOT A SLING SHOT! THATS SOME ONES B- (screen goes static)

Other Voice- ATTENTION! THIS SCENE IS-

Gir- OH HELL NO! NOT THIS AGAIN! (Takes out machine gun) DIE 4KIDS!! (Starts shooting like crazy)

Tobi- Yes yes! Shoot the crap out of them! ( Eats some popcorn)

IN THE MAIN CABIN

Deidara- You know, I have an odd feeling that someone is eating that big tin of popcorn that I packed in my check in bag...

Alex- You has the mental issues dude...

Deidara- That may be so... O-o""

--

Will Gir finally kill 4Kids for good?

Will Chouji get to first class seating without getting caught?

Will Tobi eat all of Deidara's popcorn?

Did the writer actually looked up the numbers and times for flights on Expedia to make stuff sound remotely accurate?

FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 20!

CeLiNe

INVADER ROCKET DOG, SIGNING OFF!!

Gir- What...about...the...bus?


End file.
